


Destined to Find One Another

by Deang_Kast



Series: Destined to be Together [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Akihito, Childhood Trauma, Death, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Smut, Torture, new tags added, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 67,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deang_Kast/pseuds/Deang_Kast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaba Akihito opens a preschool. Asami enrolls his daughter. What could possibly go wrong?</p><p> <br/>On Haitus.. unsure when I'll return</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As the limo pulled up in front of the newly built building, two pairs of golden eyes stared at each other. One younger and scared while the other was older, patient, and amused.

“You must at least try this, Tatsu-chan. If after two weeks, you don’t like it, we’ll make other arrangements.” Asami Ryuichi told his young daughter before gazing out the window at the building.

“You promise?” her small voice asked. Glancing back down at her, an indulgent smile came to his lips. She was so adorable.

“I promise and we never break our promises, right?”

“Yes, Papa.”

“Good girl, now let’s go introduce ourselves, shall we?” With a tap to the window, the door was opened and he stepped out while a hand from his bodyguard, Suoh, reached to help out the small girl.

 

Takaba Akihito also known as Aki-sensei or Aki-chan gasped as he watched the man exit the limo which had been parked at the curb for the last ten minutes. He was gorgeous. The epitome of tall, dark, and handsome fit him to a tee. He was wearing a black three-piece suit that seemed to caress his body and Aki’s mouth watered. He wouldn’t mind being allowed to do that himself.

Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, he opened the door to the pre-school and smiled welcoming to the man and his daughter.

“Welcome to Happy Faces Pre-school.” Bending down to the little girl, he introduced himself. “Hi, I’m Aki-sensei, and who’re you?”

“Asami Tatsu,” she hid her little body behind a long leg and Akihito grinned at her. Glancing out at him, she smiled shyly back.

“Well, Tatsu-chan, how about we go see your room?” He asked while holding out his hand to her. Little golden eyes met his and studied him for a moment while from above another pair did the same.

Asami Ryuichi was watching the interaction with a smirk. The young man was beautiful. He came up a little above his shoulder, a perfect height in his opinion. Dark blond hair with blue eyes that had made him think of what they would look like in other settings. The smirk grew.

Tatsu saw kindness in the eyes of the sensei who was talking to her. She was intrigued by him, plus he was kind of pretty and she loved pretty things. She looked up at her father and smiled. “Papa, can I have him?”

The surprise on Akihito’s face caused the father to laugh out loud. He crouched down to her level, still chuckling and patted her hair. “No Tatsu, you cannot have him.” His eyes swept over the young man heatedly, “He is his own person, we do not own others.”

“But Papa, you have Uncle Kazumi and Uncle Kei and all the others. I want someone too.” Her bottom lip stuck out petulantly. Uncle Suoh’s usually stoic face grinned as he waited for his boss to explain that one.

“Ahh, but I don’t own them, they work for me, there is a big difference that you will come to understand later.” He smiled indulgently at her. His eyes met the teacher’s and he said, “I don’t blame you though, he is rather pretty, isn’t he?” He smirked as the other man turned a becoming shade of pink under his gaze.

“Yeah, but he’s not pretty like a girl, Papa.” She reached over and grabbed Aki-sensei’s hand. “Okay, I’ll come with you. I like you.”

The red faced man just stood there, gaping at the pair. They were absolutely shameless. He wasn’t sure if he should be scared or flattered. To tell the truth, he was feeling a bit of both.

“Asami-san,” He bowed slightly as he led the little girl away, trying not to dwell on the knowing glint in the man’s eyes or the sexy smirk on his face. This pair was going to give him hell, he was quite sure of it.

Asami watched the two walk away. Looking over to his friend and bodyguard, he grinned. “I think I’m going to have fun.” He then turned and made his way back to the car. It was time to concentrate on business.

Suoh groaned inwardly. When Ryuichi decided something was going to be fun, it usually caused a headache for him and Kirishima. He was sure that his partner would want to be informed about this new tidbit. It wasn’t completely unwanted though. The boss hadn’t shown interest in anyone, male or female, since his divorce and they had been worried that the cheating bitch had made him give up on any type of relationship. So, maybe his boss was right, he thought as he slid behind the wheel to steer them towards Sion, Inc. It could become fun. Hopefully, anyway.

 

Kirishima Kei wasn’t sure what to think about the look on his friend’s face when he entered the office to give the daily schedule to his boss. Asami was leaned back in his chair with a slight smile on his face. His fingers were steepled in front of him and he looked deep in thought. Laying the stack of papers he had for him to sign in front of him and straightening up, Kei studied him. Perhaps something had happened?

“Asami-sama, is there something wrong?”

“Mnn, no, not a thing, Kei.” He looked up at his secretary/first assistant and smiled. “Have Suoh run a background check on a Takaba Akihito after our meeting. I want it by the end of the day.”

“Of course, Asami-sama. If I may inquire?”

“Tatsu wants me to give her new sensei to her.” That almost made Kei chuckle even as it confused him.

“I don’t believe she has ever asked for a person before, has she?” There must be something about the sensei if she wanted him for herself.

“I believe it’s because she thinks he’s pretty.” Asami chuckled at the thought. “Although she did say that he’s not pretty like a girl would be.”

“So, you want a check because you’re going to gift this person to her? I’m not sure we can do that sir.” Kei was now even more confused. He was quite sure that the man abhorred human trafficking and slavery.

Asami stared at him bewildered. Shaking his head, he answered drily, “No Kei. I want to know about him because I’m interested in him.”

Kirishima Kei stared at his boss and friend of the last fifteen years blankly. Blinking a couple times as the words started to make sense, he flushed. “Oh.” Years ago, he may have expected an answer like that but now it came more as a surprise than anything. The fact that the person was a male wasn’t surprising at all. No, the surprise was him admitting his interest at all. He needed to talk to Suoh and find out what had happened that morning.

Clearing his throat, he motioned toward the stack of files in front of Asami. “These need to be looked through and signed sir. Also at 10:30 you have a meeting with…”

 

 

That evening found Akihito looking through photos he had developed the night before. Coming to a single picture of a tall man with black hair and piercing golden eyes, he stopped. It was one he’d taken over the weekend while doing a favor for a friend. He knew exactly who the man was now and also knew that he was probably one of the very few who actually had a photo of him. He could easily make a small fortune if he was willing to part with it. He’d not taken it for that reason though. No, his reason was for something much different; the appreciation of art.

Asami Ryuichi, the most feared crime lord in Tokyo and Akihito had his precious daughter in his preschool. He chuckled at the thought. Well, everyone had secrets, didn’t they? He, himself, had a pretty big one that he didn’t need others to find out. It was the entire reason behind the opening of the preschool that catered to certain people. There were no ‘normal’ children at the school. All of them were children of people in the underworld who needed a safe place for their little ones and he knew that quite well. His security was top notch.

His fingertip traced the jawline of the man in the picture and smiled. He was gorgeous, too bad really. He hadn’t known that Asami was married but obviously he would be. Probably to a beauty who was a perfect match. Oh well, he thought, tossing the picture back on the table and laying his head back against the couch arm. It’d been a while, perhaps this weekend he’d go out dancing with the guys and see if he could find someone to play with for a bit.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys take Akihito out dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say Thank You to everyone who left kudos and comments on the first chapter of this story. You all made me feel amazing especially since this is my first fic in this fandom. I truly appreciate the support. Thank you all. :) 
> 
> There will be at least one more update before the weekend is out. :)

Listening to the simpering manager had Asami rolling his eyes to himself as he stood looking over the dance floor of one of his many clubs. Dracaena attracted the younger crowd and the dance floor was nothing but a writhing mass of bodies. He wouldn’t mind being down there himself with the right partner.

“Asami-sama, I have all the reports for this quarter here for you to look at.” Steeling himself to actually deal with the guy, he turned around to find a worshipful expression on the bleach blondes face and barely caught himself from punching it. He didn’t mind the glances of appreciation he would get from others but this guy was always trying and had been rejected many times over. Now he had also been caught skimming the books and Asami refused to allow that to continue. Nodding to Kirishima and Suoh, he took the reports and studied the man’s face.

“Sudou, are these reports correct? Is there anything you need to get off your chest before I start looking over them?” His baritone voice asked silkily. Uncertainty flashed momentarily on his face before Sudou shook his head with a frown.

“Of course, Asami-sama. Everything is there as it should be.” Those eyes gazing at him were almost drunk on their ecstasy of having his attention.

“Very well. Suoh, Kirishima, have Sudou escorted to the Warehouse. I’ll be there in a few hours.” Tossing the files on the desk, he turned dismissively back to watch the patrons of his club. Muffled sounds could be heard as Sudou tried to ask why and fight against the two who grabbed his arms.

 

Lighting a cigarette, his eyes were arrested by a sight of honey blond hair moving in the crowd. He watches as hands travel from thighs up to rise above the head, body undulating to the music. He kept watching, willing that body to turn toward him so he could see the face he was sure belonged to that body.

The young man who hadn’t been far from his thoughts all week long was dancing in his club and Asami couldn’t take his eyes off him. What he wouldn’t do to be able to go down there and press up against him and mimic the movements along with the guy. Takaba was wearing a dark blue button up with only the two middle buttons actually being used. The tight jeans that covered him left no need for imagination and he felt his mouth go dry at how sexy the guy looked. Maybe he could hurry this work up so he could get at least a taste in before the more unsavory aspects of his job needed to be attended to.

 

Akihito had been brought out to the club by his two best friends. They’d known each other since the sixth grade and never let him forget it. No matter what happened in his life, they were there. Kou and Takato knew every deep dark secret he had and had yet to turn their back on him. They had backed his idea for the preschool and even joined him in the running of it. They were the only family he had left and he was pretty damn protective of them.

Shouting over the music, he got their attention and nodded them off the floor. He needed a drink. As they were making their way toward the bar, a tall guy with glasses and a black suit stopped them.

“Takaba sensei, yes?” At Akihito’s confused nod, the gentleman asked them to follow him. He led them to the VIP section and informed them that everything was on the house.

“Why?” Akihito asked the man. “I’m pretty sure we don’t know anyone here.” He did know who the owner of the club was but the thought that it was because of him didn’t even cross his mind.

Kirishima smiled and answered, “Ah, to answer that, the person in question has asked to meet with you as soon as possible. If that’s okay, that is.”

Two hands slapped Akihito on the back as his friends started teasing him.

“Aki-chan’s got an admirer.” Kou poked him in the side while Takato threw an arm over his shoulder and whispered in his ear, “Looks like some big shot likes the way you look bro. You were looking all sexy and shit.”

Akihito was blushing furiously which Kirishima found to be quite charming. He could see the boss’s attraction to the young man.

“Gentlemen, don’t be shy. Order whatever you want. Takaba-sensei, if you would follow me?” At his nod, Kirishima led him to a staircase and up to an office overlooking everything.

Entering the office, he was more surprised than he really should have been. There, leaning against the floor to ceiling window was Asami. He really should have known. Straightening with a smirk, the man walked toward him.

“Hello, Sensei,” Asami began, “You know, I realized something once I saw you out there. Do you know what that was?”

“Impossible for me to know as I’m not a psychic.” Takaba tossed back at him, his eyes following the man’s every movement as he came closer.

“Mmm, I realized that we have yet to actually introduce ourselves or even speak to each other. Every morning for the last week I have handed my most precious person over to you and yet we haven’t once spoken to each other.”

Takaba’s eyes widened as he realized the truth in the words. He would always speak to Tatsu but had yet to speak to her father.

Bowing slightly, eyes on the golden ones watching him, he replied, “I do apologize for that. I am Takaba Akihito, your daughter’s Sensei.”

Chuckling at the young man, Asami did the same, “And I am Asami Ryuichi, president of Sion Inc, and father to Tatsu. You can call me Asami.”

“Ok Asami, call me Akihito. Is this why you upgraded our passes? Because I’m your daughter’s sensei?” He asked, curiosity finally getting the better of him.

“No, it’s not. I wanted to get your attention.” Asami came closer, a finger reaching out to touch a silken string of hair.

“Oh? And why’s that? See something you like?” Akihito asked, his eyes roving the other’s face.

“Very much,” the baritone voice growled back to him, causing a shiver to go through him. Damn, but that was sexy as fuck.

He grinned and walked away to look out over the crowd. “Too bad Asami. I don’t play fuckboy or mistress to anyone, not even the most powerful man in Japan.” Fiery blue eyes met astounded gold.

Long fingers reached into a jacket pocket to pull out a cigarette and light it. Taking a puff, “Don’t recall asking you to be either.” Asami studied the younger man, trying to figure out how he would come to that conclusion. Ah, perhaps because he had a child. “A bit hard to be a mistress if the other one isn’t married, isn’t it?”

Surprise flicked across Akihito’s face quickly before it was hidden. “True.”

“Fuckboy implies I’d just want you once and then it’d be over with.” With those words, he caged the other against the observation window, the hand holding the cigarette above his head. “I can promise you that when we do get around to fucking, it’ll be many more times than just once and you won’t be able to walk for a week.”

The dark promise in that voice caused Aki’s breath to catch in his throat for a moment before sending his hormones into overdrive. Damn this man.

“One dance, Akihito. That’s all I’m asking for right now. Dance one dance with me after I finish up my work here?” Waiting for an answer, he pulled back to listen.

“One dance?”

“Just one. Then I have to leave to deal with other business.”

“One condition. Lose the jacket and vest before you join me on the floor.” Aki reached out to run a hand from waist to chest, smiling playfully. “I want to feel the body that’s dancing against me.”

“Deal,” came the growl again before those lips claimed his own. This was no sweet, get to know you kiss. No, it was downright lustful. Tongues dueling for dominance, they tasted each other, claiming what both wanted. Dual moans echoed in the silence of the room. Hands moved into hair, breathing became non-existent, and bodies strained against each other.

Ripping his lips away in an effort to breathe, Aki groaned. “Fuck.”

“Yeah.” Their eyes met and they both grinned. “Work, I gotta get to work.”

“Mmm, and I need to get back to my friends.” Aki forced himself to move away and toward the door. “By the way,” he threw over his shoulder, his eyes raking over the man across the room, “what’s the name of your man who collected me? One of the guys was eyeing him as we left.”

Asami laughed, “Kirishima, but he’s not available.” At the arching of an eyebrow, he explained further, “Remember the blonde bodyguard? They’re in a committed relationship.”

Chuckling, the younger man left to rejoin his friends. He knew he would have to field questions from both men and shook his head. Twenty questions coming up, he thought as their eyes lit upon him coming their way.

“Aki! So who was it? Someone we know?” Kou called out before he even made it to their table.

Takato smacked him across the back of the head and said, “Hey, at least let him get a drink before we start grilling him.” He then turned toward Aki and grinned filthily, “So, was he hot?”

Akihito signaled for a server and started telling his friends who it was and what he had wanted. Their teasing began in earnest once they heard his little tale and to escape them, he headed back out to the dance floor.

As he danced, he imagined he was dancing for the man who was upstairs and working. With a wicked grin, he admitted that he would be a distraction if the that man saw him but perhaps it would encourage him to hurry that much more. Every time someone tried to dance close to him, he removed their hands without seeming too rude until Kou and Takato joined him on the floor again. At least with those two, he knew there wasn’t any sexual undertones to their touches. They had all three been dancing together for years and sometimes others would back away just to watch them put on a show. This time though, they all silently agreed to keep the showcasing to a minimum and just reacted to the music.

Asami had forcibly kept his eyes from the dance floor after he had watched Akihito saunter back out on the dance floor. He’d seen the little wicked smile on the guys face and after the first dance, he’d known exactly why. He had upped his dancing to be as sexy as possible and Asami wanted to rush out there right then and there but knew he needed to control his urges. For the next two hours, he worked through all the paperwork and files to find the evidence he needed for the interrogation at the warehouse. He and Kirishima went through all of the computers, they made plans and they set up interviews for just who they would be replacing Sudou with.

Standing, he stretched and unable to stop himself, looked back out over the club. Akihito and his friends were sitting and laughing in the VIP area. Perfect. Removing his vest and tie, he laid them over the back of his chair. He then rolled up his shirt sleeves and unbuttoned the top two buttons of the white shirt. He then sent his friend down to the DJ to ask for a specific song to start playing as soon as the current one ended. It was good to be the boss.

He felt the eyes watching him even as he noticed the shocked looks on his friends faces. Smiling, Akihito turned around and almost gasped. Okay, so he looked even better outside of the suits. Sex on a stick was a pretty apt description actually. Waving to the guys, he followed Asami to the floor as the next song started.

As the song began, Asami pulled him into the shadows at the edges of the floor and circled him before moving behind and moving together with him. Long fingers traveled over his hips to pull him tight against a hard body.

When the chorus came on, teeth nipped at an earlobe and the back of his neck.

One hand went up and circled the neck behind him, the other pressed against the hand the covered the top of his jeans.

Aki’s head fell back against Asami’s shoulder as the guy’s free hand traveled up under his shirt to pinch his nipples. Molten eyes watched his face as they danced. He could feel the erection pressing against him and moaned.

He felt rather than heard the growl coming from the chest behind him and looked up into lust filled eyes. As the song ended, he was pulled roughly off the floor and pushed up against a wall. Lips claimed his roughly. He willingly let the older man take charge of the kiss as his body melted.

He was lifted off the floor and wrapped his legs around hips, two erections grinding against each other through their clothing. Teeth bit at his collarbone before a tongue lapped at the mark and lips sucked the skin. Asami lifted his head and smirked at the mark before speaking.

“I want you in my bed and screaming for me before that mark leaves you.” They disentangled their limbs and stood there, bodies barely touching as he growled one more sentence into Akihito’s ear. “I want to take you right now, here in front of all these people so they know just who you belong to.”

A delightful shiver ran through Aki at those words. Damn if he wouldn’t let the man do exactly that at this moment. He then responded, the fire of defiance in his eyes. “I belong to no one. I will never be a possession so if that’s what you want, go find a little bitch that’ll lay down for you. I will be a partner or nothing at all.” With those words, he turned away to return to his friends.

Asami grinned at the audacious words thrown at him. That look in his eyes made him want to take him home right now. He wanted to see more of that fire. It seemed he had a tiger on his hands. Maybe he’d become a purring kitten afterwards?

Returning to his office, he collected his clothing and put himself back together as he watched Akihito and party leave the building.

“Kirishima?”

“Hai?”

“So do you have his contact information.”

“Of course. If I may say, sir, that was quite a show you two put on.” Handing the boss his jacket, he followed the man out of the building to the waiting car below.

“Was it?”

“Very steamy. Perhaps I should have someone tail him to make sure they make it where they are going?”

“Umm, I didn’t think of that but no, not yet. No one would think anything of me dallying with some kid on the dance floor.” He thought of the leashed power he had felt when holding him. “Besides, I think he may be able to easily take care of himself.”

“If you say so, Asami-sama.”

The ride to the warehouse was quick and quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. They knew each other well enough to know that filling the silence wasn’t needed. There was a reason besides being the closest friends Asami had, that Kirishima and Suoh were his right hand men. They knew exactly what frame of mind he needed to be in for what was coming and he knew that his special instruments would already be set up for him when they arrived.

That night, like many before, screaming could be heard coming from the warehouse for hours. In the end though, the needed information was obtained and the betraying little piece of shit’s life’s blood drained out into the Tokyo Bay. His body became fish food, and Asami went home to sleep with dreams of a blonde haired, blue eyed spitfire that intrigued him more than anyone ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Asami sent Kirishima to request was Flesh by Simon Curtis. I found it when watching a few Finder amv's earlier today and I felt it was perfect for this chapter. To listen to it, go to https://youtu.be/3464TGEJxDk


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Suoh get a glimpse of the security at the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you're enjoying the story. This one was a little tougher to get out. Enjoy. :) As always, thanks for the comments and kudos. They truly make a person feel appreciated.

Monday morning came early for the Asami household, so early in fact that one certain Asami hadn’t slept for more than a couple hours before his little Tatsu was barreling into his room.

She bounced up on his bed and jumped up and down while chanting, “Papa! Papa!” until he opened his eyes to look up at her. Looking over at the clock, he groaned.

“Tatsu, it’s only 5:30 in the morning, why are you up already?” He had a pretty good idea what the reason was but he could really use a couple more hours of sleep as well.

“Oh come on Papa. Get up, get up, get up.” She bounced up and down a few more times to get her way before a long arm shot out and grabbed her to pull her down to the pillow. “PAPA!”

Her Papa propped one head up on a hand and chuckled. “Why are you up so early in the morning? Usually I have to fight you to get you up.”

“But Papa, I haven’t seen Aki-chan since Friday. He might forget me so I gots to look really pretty today so he remembers.” Her little lip stuck out in a pout as she said this and he chuckled again.

“I seriously doubt that your Aki-chan has forgotten about you. Why do you need to look really pretty for him though?”

“Cause I’m gonna marry Aki-chan when I’m old enough.” At her serious expression, Asami cracked up. He really needed to stall that coming heartbreak quickly.

“Are you now? I’m not sure how I feel about that.” Tatsu looked down at her Papa’s face in consideration.

She pursed her lips in serious thought for a moment. “Well I can’t marry you Papa since you are my Papa and Uncle Kazumi already has Uncle Kei. And Aki-chan is like you and Uncle Kazumi. He’s really nice but lets us get away with doing things we shouldn’t sometimes. You can tell he really wants to laugh but he’s holding it in cause we’re breaking the rules.” She patted her Papa’s head as she said all this, not understanding that he had covered his face to keep from cracking up at her explanation.

“Okay, okay. Time to get up, right? What would you like for breakfast?” He picked her small form up off the bed and carried her into the kitchen.

“Teddy bear omelet!” Sitting her down at the table, he thought over what she said and shook his head.

“Hai, Hai” he answered her as he started making the childs favorite breakfast. “Hey, Tatsu?”

“Yes, Papa?”

“Do you think Uncle Kei isn’t nice?” The fact that she had mentioned him and Suoh but not the other hadn’t escaped his attention.

“I love Uncle Uncle Kei Papa. Why?” Her curious eyes watched him.

“Well you said that Aki-chan is nice like me and Uncle Kazumi but you didn’t mention Uncle Kei.”

“Oh.” She sat there thinking for a moment. Tatsu was a very serious child when it came to her favorite people and she never wanted to just blurt out things like a lot of other kids did so it sometimes took her a few moments to put her thoughts out how she wanted to. “That’s cause Aki-chan is like you and Uncle Kazumi. When I do something I shouldn’t you tell me why I shouldn’t do it. Uncle Kei looks at me with his eyebrows like this,” she proceeds to then press the inner ends of her eyebrows down and frowns. “Sometimes, he takes his glasses off and pinches his nose like this,” she pinches the tops of her nose and closes her eyes. “And he always says stuff like, Tatsu-chan you know that is not how we behave. He can be really boring Papa. But I love him anyway. Cause Uncle Kei is like a Mama.”

The entire time she is explaining herself, Asami is fighting to keep from laughing. Kei would die is he saw how his daughter portrayed him. But her last words caught him by surprise. “Oh? How so?”

“He’s really good at helping me find pretty clothes and he knows how to fix my hair and talks to me about all kinds of things that I can’t talk to you about Papa.” That surprised Asami. What couldn’t his little girl talk to him about?

“Like what?”

“Girl things Papa.” A long suffering sigh came from her and he just looked at her askance. She was four years old, what possible girl issues could she have?

“Would you like a Mama, Tatsu?”

“What? No Papa. I don’t want a mama. Besides Papa, you can’t get married to another girl. You don’t like girls the way you do Aki-chan.” Her words almost caused him to drop the plate he was putting her food on.

“What do you mean?”

“You like Aki-chan like Uncle Kazumi likes Uncle Kei.”

“You don’t have a problem with that? I thought you wanted to marry him?”

“Well, if you marry him, I still get to keep Aki-chan. Cause we have to share right? Then we could be around him all the time.” Asami just closed his eyes and banged the back of his head against the refrigerator door. The things his daughter said. She really was way too perceptive for a four-year-old.

Placing her food in front of her, he made himself a strong cup of coffee and sat across from her. She really was adorable and he knew he doted on her. She was a bit more spoiled than others thought was necessary but for the most part she was a good kid and deserved it. He tried to make up for being a single parent by trying to give her most of what she wanted.

She had a personal bodyguard who was like an older brother to her whenever he or one of his best friends weren’t with her also except for at the preschool. That was the only way he felt safe leaving her when he had business dealings. She was never brought to the office nor knew anything about what he did. He wouldn’t subject his little angel to that.

 

 

Akihito was leaning against the front of his preschool with arms crossed waiting for the children to start showing up. His eyes were closed and head tipped back, the wind ruffling his hair lightly. Hearing a door shut, he opened his eyes and saw the large buzz cut blonde get out of the front of the limo. Ah, the partner of the Glasses Guy. Kirishima was Glasses Guy, so what was this one’s name?

Tatsu-chan was the first one out of the door and was running to him. He bent down to catch her and she wrapped her little arms around his neck.

“Hi Aki-chan!” She practically shouted in his ear.

“Hello Tatsu-chan. Kou-kun and Takato-kun are inside if you want to play with them,” he told her as he returned the hug.

“Okay. Hey Aki-chan?” Her amber eyes looked up at him shyly.

“Yes?”

“You’re gonna marry me when I get old enough, okay?”

“Um, I don’t think…” He began, a bit flustered by the little girls claim.

“No? Then you can marry Papa.” She kissed his cheek and ran inside to see the other two teachers.

“Oi! Tatsu, come back here.” Her father called out. Asami ran his hand through his hair, then sighed as Tatsu ran out of sight. Turning to Aki, he shrugged, “Sorry, she’s been on a kick about marrying you all morning.”

“Oh?” Aki’s eyebrows shot up at how uncomfortable he seemed, lips twitching as though he was trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, and well you heard her.” He grinned before becoming serious. “Tell me something?”

“Depends on what it is.”

“Ah, why can’t her bodyguard be here just in case?” That had been bothering him since the first day and while he was sure no one outside of a few people actually knew about Tatsu, he didn’t like the idea of her being without protection.

“So basically, you want to know about my security measures?” Aki asked him with a grin.

“If possible, yeah.” Aki laughed and motioned for him to follow but Asami touched his arm to stop him. “Suoh is my head of security. It’d be great if he could know as well.”

“The blonde behemoth back there?” He looked out at the guy he’d thought was only a bodyguard, “Yeah, sure, both of you come on.”

Once Suoh joined them, Akihito opened the door and proceeded to the second room. “Kou, one of you need to monitor the door. I’m going to show these guys our systems.”

“Gotcha boss,” answered Takato, jumping up to do as told.

Continuing to the next door on the left, Akihito keyed in a code on the door and they entered the monitor room. There was a team of 3 guys there, each watching ten monitors. There wasn’t a single blind spot in or around the building except for the inside of the restrooms. Even the roof had cameras on it. Asami and Suoh were impressed to say the least.

After allowing the two to ask a few questions of his monitoring team, he led them to another room to which he keyed in a different code. This one had stairs that led downward and they followed them down. They then came to a solid door that did not have a keypad on the outside of it. Pushing it open, they saw cots and a stack of food supplies to one side. Once the door closed, they turned to look at it and realized that the keypad had been replaced by a handprint scanner.

“A safe room in a preschool. I never would have thought one needed that.” Suoh whistled as he took in the state of the art system. Looking around the room, it was obviously set up for children to be kept entertained.

“Well, with the children we have here, you never know what may happen. The building itself is completely bulletproof. The windows as well. No one can traverse across the roof unless they want to be shredded to pieces by the razor wire I have covering every inch of it but we still have the cameras up there. All the rooms can be set to lockdown if someone gets in past our security before anyone can react. At that point no one except the teacher inside the room can open the doors or release the shields on the windows.” Akihito smirked at Asami, seeing the impressed look on his face. “We’re having drills today with the kids, just in case anything happens. You can sit in the monitoring room and watch if you want.”

The surprise on the two faces listening to him made Aki grin mischievously. “Or I can let you two try to find out where exactly my security guys are?

He led them back up into the main floor of the school and let the two decide what they wanted to do. They talked between each other while following Aki to his office. Opening the door, he motioned to let the two enter but Suoh held back.

“Think I’m going to search for this security. I haven’t seen any adults besides the ones you’ve seen also so I’m going to deduce that they’re all outside?” Suoh asked him, itching to find any holes he could. At Akihito’s chuckle, he deduced he wouldn’t find anything out from the man. Within thirty seconds of him turning to walk away, there was a gentlemen dressed in black following him.

“Where the fuck did he come from?” asked Asami in an awed whisper when the guy just seemed to appear. Akihito pressed on a panel and a door opened right beside them.

“We don’t want the kids to be intimidated so security stays out of sight when inside the building.” Pressing the panel again, he turned and entered his office with Asami following and closing the door. “I’m guessing you probably need to make some calls before just sitting around for a couple hours?”

Pulling out his cell, Asami made a phone call to Kirishima, telling him to rearrange his schedule until noon. He wanted to see this demonstration. Hanging up, he realized that he was finally alone with the guy he wanted and a predatory grin lit his face. Akihito had his back turned toward him, looking over something on his desk and Asami felt the need to quietly sneak up behind him to slip his arms around the man’s waist.

Next thing he knew, he was laying on the floor, staring up into Akihito’s non-smiling face. He blinked twice, surprised by how fast he had moved and couldn’t stop himself from grinning. And Kirishima had suggested putting a tail on this guy.

“Looks like I’ve fallen for you.” At the horribly cheesy line Akihito rolled his eyes causing the grin to widen.

“For such a suave crime lord, your one liners need some work.” Unable to deny that, Asami grabbed Aki’s tie and pulled his face closer to his.

“Perhaps so but I prefer my actions anyway.” With that, he pressed his lips to the others’ for a quick kiss before flipping them and imprisoning him with his body. “You look so wholesome and pure at the moment as Sensei that you make me want to dirty you a bit.”

“Oh? So you’re one that gets hot for teacher, are you? Bet you drove your teachers crazy in school.” He went to move out from under Asami but the larger male refused to move. “I need to get up, school starts in just a few minutes.”

A calculating smirk crossed Asami’s face at those words. “I’ll let you up if you agree to something.” At the look of defiance being shot at him again, he chuckled. “It’s nothing too scandalous. Let me have your contact info. I’d like to be able to get ahold of you without having to start stalking you.”

“I’m pretty sure by now you have all of the information on me that you could possibly find.” Giving up on actually fighting to guy, Akihito lay under him quietly.

“So, are you saying I already know everything about you, Takaba Akihito?”

“Not even close, old man.” Aki licked his lips when his response elicited a slight growl from Asami.

“I’ll show you old man, brat,” came the whispered reply as he ground his hips up and bit an earlobe. Teeth bit lightly across Aki’s jawbone before lips press against his. Mouths opened and tongues explored each other, wrapping around and tasting.

A knock at the door had them pulling apart slowly. “Takaba-san, all the children are here and we’re ready to start the drills.”

“Always bad timing,” Aki murmured to the older man helping him up from the floor.

“Mmm, so can I contact you?” The smirk was back on his face as if he already knew the answer.

“You remember what I said before?” Aki asked before he opened his office door.

“I do.”

“Keep that in mind, if you aren’t looking for a toy, then yeah I don’t mind.” The small smile the crossed Asami’s lips caused him to smile as well. Opening the door, he told everyone to get into place and started the drills.

 

 

Asami was sitting in his office listening as Suoh continued to rave to Kirishima about what they had witnessed during the drills at the school. He had to admit he felt much better about Tatsu’s safety now. He was fiddling with his phone while looking at a certain file trying to decide when would be an appropriate time to text the guy. The silence in the room had him looking up to knowing grins from his friends faces.

“What?” he groused.

“You’re acting like a schoolboy.”

“What the fuck do you mean by that?”

“Oh please,” Kei answered. “You’re acting like a kid who’s trying to decide when he should contact the guy he’s got a crush on. Hell, you didn’t even do that when you were in school.” A chuckle from Suoh earned him a deadly look that shut him up quickly.

“Fuck you.”

“Not your type, I’m afraid. Should I call the little cutie and tell him instead?” That answer caused both to leave the office in a hurry cause the look that came over Asami’s face promised certain death if they continued.

 

Akihito was watching the little ones during their nap time when a text came through from a number he didn’t recognize.

 _‘Dinner at 8?’_ He grinned and replied.

 _‘Dress?’_ He had a couple nice suits if he needed them.

 _‘If you want. I prefer you in the outfit you were wearing the other night personally.’_ That had Aki stifling his laughter so he didn’t wake the kids.

_‘You are so not cute.’_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Akihito go on their dinner date and things get a bit handsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, a bit of fluff here and we start learning about Aki's past although not too much just yet. 
> 
> Once again, thanks for all the kudos and comments, you all are freaking awesome and I love hearing what you think of what is happening or may happen. Feel free to predict or question.  
> Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> I realized just now that I haven't put up any type of disclaimer so here goes, I own nothing when it comes to the Finder universe, merely my ideas and the original characters that I come up with. The amazing Yamane Sensei holds those rights.

_‘Hey, what are you wearing?’_

_‘Clothes.’_

_‘And you said I’m not cute.’_

_‘You’re not.’_

_‘Yeah, well I’d say you’re not sexy either with that answer but..’_

_‘That’s something you sit on.’_

_‘HAHA you’re hilarious.’_

_‘I thought so.’_

_‘Pick you up at 7.’_

_‘K. You still haven’t told me how I should dress.’_

_‘Casual nice is fine.’_

_‘Where are you taking me?’_

_‘Secret.’_

Akihito blew a breath out as he read the latest text. Damn him. He really didn’t like not knowing where they were going. One of his safety nets was always knowing where he was going and as much about the place as possible. This took his net and shredded it to pieces.

Going through his closet, he pushed the suits to the side and looked at his casual clothes. Picking up his cell, he called Kou to get his ass over there now. He needed help and it was sad to admit but Kou had always had better fashion sense than he did. If he could, he would walk around in old vintage t-shirts and ripped up jeans.

Kou showed up five minutes later with Takato in tow. He should’ve known.

“Casual nice, he said. And he won’t tell me where he’s taking me.” Running his hands through his hair, he looked at his friends helplessly. “Help?”

“You know, I used to think all gay guys had impeccably fashion sense until you came along, Aki-chan,” Takato laughed as they followed him to his bedroom. “Now I know they just call their best friends and look like lost puppies.”

“Bite me, Takato. And I’m not a lost puppy.” Opening the closet, he stood back and let his friends at it. “Don’t open the panel behind the tees.”

“Yeah, yeah, I won’t. Got a shock last time, remember?” Kou reminded him as he started picking out clothes to choose from. “I didn’t expect your weapons to be back there. Don’t know many who hide that shit in their closet.”

“Sure you do; you just don’t go playing in their closets.” A sound of agreement came from his friend as Aki turned toward the mirror as he took off his shirt. The criss cross scars on his back no longer fazed his friends. Nor did the one that ran from his armpit down his side to curve towards his navel.

“It really is no wonder you’re so damn pale. They’d stand out even more if your skin was darker.” Takato remarked from his perch on the bed.

“Yeah, guess so.”

“How do you get away without explaining them?”

“I don’t completely remove my clothes and I leave the lights off.” He shrugged, “Not like I’ve ever been in a serious relationship before.”

“Yeah, but this guy seems like he’s a bit different.”

“Guess I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it.” The uncertainty in Akihito’s eyes had Takato regretting he’d even mentioned anything.

“He’s like the most powerful crime lord in all of Japan, surely he would understand some scars Aki. He’s done a background check on you, so I’m sure he has some idea that you’ve been through some shit. You couldn’t hide everything. Your juvie record may be sealed but I’m sure his people could easily get past that.” Takato stood up and gave him a tight hug. “Take a chance at being happy, I know you like him.”

“Yeah, I do.” His grin banished the shadows and he hugged his friend back. “Now let’s get me some damn clothes chosen, I still need to shower.”

“That’s the spirit.”

 

Aki was getting out of the shower when he heard the text tone go off on his phone again. Wrapping a towel around his hips he went to check it.

_‘Hey.’_

_‘Hey back. Are you having a slow day at work or something?’_

_‘Mondays usually are. What are you doing?’_ Aki grinned mischievously, why the hell not.

_‘Running a towel over my wet body.’_

A few minutes passed and Aki was giggling, knowing he’d surprised the man.

_‘Damn you.’_

_‘Why? You did ask.’_

_‘Next time I’ll make sure to think about where I am.’_

_‘Oh?’_

Aki started dressing in the maroon button down silk shirt and black slacks they had finally chosen earlier. He left the shirt hanging out and a couple buttons undone. He was fixing his hair when the next text came through and he grinned at his mirror image. Not much he could really do with the hair anyway.

_‘Be there in 15.’_

_‘Limo or a personal car.’_

_‘Limo. Want my hands free.’_

_‘Planning on needing them free for something?’_

_‘Never know. Something may come up.’_

_‘Lol, see you soon.’_

Completing his look with a pair of low heeled boots, Aki looked in the mirror one last time to make sure he looked okay before remembering that the guys had laid out one of his chains as well. It was a simple platinum thin rope chain with a plain bullet casing pendant that nestled right below his adams apple. Grinning, he winked at the mirror and left the apartment to wait for his date to arrive.

Waving to the receptionist in the lobby, he exited the building just as the limo was pulling up. The man who got out of the passenger side wasn’t one of the two he recognized but was still a hulking mass of muscle. Seriously though, what did Asami feed these guys? Raw meat and protein shakes?

The hulk opened the backdoor for him and bowed politely. “Takaba-sama.”

The sama caused him to raise his eyebrows but shook it off as he got in the car and saw his date for the night. Damn but the man was fine.

Asami was wearing a pair of black slacks like him with a thin light blue shirt just tight enough to hint at the physique underneath. The top three buttons were undone and the shirt sleeves were fashionably rolled above the elbows. His hair wasn’t slicked back like normal but fell rakishly over one eye and made him look younger. He wore no adornment except for the watch on his wrist and the black signet ring on his middle right finger.

That smirk was in place like usual as he handed him a glass of amber liquid. Aki took a swallow and closed his eyes as the whiskey pleasurably burned. He didn’t often imbibe in hard liquor, mostly because his friends were more into the lighter beers than anything.

Opening his eyes, he met gold ones that seemed to glow. Licking his lips, he took another sip, allowing a small moan at the taste and watch the other man swallow when he did. Thinking back to the text message he’d received earlier, he grinned impishly.

“So, where were you when I sent that message?”

“In a meeting with two old men who would’ve been beyond happy thinking that my reaction was for them.” The feral grin that lit his face had Aki wondering if they would actually make it to dinner. “Good thing I was sitting behind my desk.”

“Mmm, why were you texting me if you were in a meeting?”

“They were boring, trying to impress me with stories from their yesteryears.”

“Ah, so retired bosses trying to get the great fixers attention.” At his words, Asami’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Don’t act so surprised. I make it my business to know what’s going on for the most part. I’m not some naïve child that needs being kept in the dark about the great horrors of the world we live in, Asami. There is a reason I opened a school where only children from this world are allowed in.”

“And that reason would be?” The gold eyes had cooled down quickly as a calmness belied what he was thinking.

“Hmm, did you not find that out in my background check? Don’t worry, Asami, it isn’t for any nefarious plans. I just think these children have a much higher risk of being abducted and I believe they should have a safe place when their parents are busy with other things.” Aki took another sip of the whiskey and leaned his head back, exposing his throat to the crime lord.

Studying the almost defenseless position, Asami relaxed. “I must admit your security says a lot about keeping them safe. Suoh is going to be bristling with new ideas now.” Looking out the window, he grinned and threw the rest of his drink back in one gulp before joining the younger man on the other side of the car.

Asami touched his chin and Aki turned his face to look at him. A brief meeting of lips happened before he was told to finish his drink as they were almost there.

After the vehicle stopped, Asami was the first one out of the door, reaching back in to help him out. A flash grabbed his attention as he took the hand and he smirked when he recognized the man who took the opportune photo.

They were standing in front of a new restaurant for the grand opening and Akihito chuckled. Well, he had wanted to check out the food here. Once they entered the doors and were out of earshot of the reporters, he stepped to the side pulling out his phone.

Speaking to Asami, he said, “This’ll only take a minute.” At the questioning look, he grinned and dialed a phone number.

“Mitarai speaking.”

“Mitarai, if that photo makes it to any paper or magazine, I will call your mother and tell her exactly what you were doing two weekends ago instead of showing up for her birthday.” He spoke as pleasantly as if he was speaking of the weather and Asami was fighting not to laugh. There had to be a story there.

“Now, Takaba-san.”

“I don’t want to hear it Mitarai.”

A sigh sounded through the phone, “Gotcha. You owe me though.”

“No, I am calling in the favor of not telling her in the first place.”

“Shit. Fine. Gotcha.”

“Thank you.” He hung up the phone and looked at Asami, “Ready?”

“Whenever you are.” Speaking to the hostess had them shown to a semi private room and Aki glanced at Asami questioning. “Perks of knowing the owner.” They sat on the same side of the table facing a small grill area set up on the other side and ordered their drinks while looking over the menu. They ordered and handed the menu to the server before focusing back on each other.

“Did you not want a picture with me to be seen in the paper or was there another reason?” Asami asked quietly. He didn’t really mind the reasoning but he was curious.

“I really don’t mind photos or to be seen with you. I just didn’t want that picture to be accompanying anything that man writes.” A shudder went through him at the thought.

“Oh? Don’t tell me, he’s one that puts conjecture and so forth out there with no real research?”

“That would be the problem.”

“And you know this person personally?”

“Obviously,” he responded with a long suffering sigh. “He went to the same high school as me and the guys. He was on the school paper back then as well and caused a lot of problems for people because he would do the same thing back then.”

“Ah. So, what did you threaten him with? What was he doing that weekend?”

Aki smiled evilly at that thought and told him. “Well, see he had a tip and had called me up to help him out because he said he was sick as a dog. So I went out to take some photos for him at this warehouse out on the docks.” Aki went silent for a moment, waiting to see if Asami would realize where he was going with this. There was no recognition in his face so Aki continued, “What was going on wasn’t something I felt needed to be known about so I tracked Mitarai down to tell him it was a dead lead. Found him in a hotel room with three other guys and a few females.”

Asami’s eyes rose at that and he chuckled. “Yeah, guess no one wants their mother to know about something like that.”

“Mmm, got photos of it as proof also.”

“You have a mean streak, don’t you?”

“Only if I need to.” Asami was tracing the fingers on the hand closest to him as he listened and smiled gently.

“Well, I’ll try to make sure you don’t need to have one with me.” He raised a hand to his cheek, but pulled it away when the chef appeared in the doorway.

He was carrying the ingredients to what they had ordered and as they watched, started to work. It was fun watching the much older man as he flipped his cooking utensils with the finesse of years of practice.

Watching Akihito watch the chef had Asami smiling. The young man’s eyes were shining with excitement and he seemed to be completely engaged in the show. He really wanted to see that excitement in a different environment. He already knew how breathtakingly sexy he was, but he could almost guarantee that the young man would be beautiful in the midst of their love making.

Wait.

No, it was sex, not love making. Love making said you were in love with the other person and while Asami could admit a certain fascination with the younger man, he refused to think that he was falling in love with him. He couldn’t afford to have something like that happen. If it did then he would be placing Akihito into situations that were far too dangerous for his personal peace of mind.

Fuck.

Should he go ahead and pull away before he put the guy in danger? The safe answer would be yes of course. But he really didn’t want to choose the safe way and Akihito had said he didn’t need to be protected from the world they lived in but could he take that chance? If one of his enemies decided to try something, would he turn away from him because of it?

Aki choose that moment to look over at Asami and he could almost read the thoughts going through his mind. He reached over and laced his fingers with the older mans, his eyes already back on the chef. It was obvious that Asami was questioning whether or not they should continue on the path they were on to whatever hell it led to and while Aki could understand the hesitation, he had a feeling that it was because the man wasn’t sure he should expose Aki to it.

But what the older man didn’t know was that Aki had been part of the underworld since before he’d been born. At the very least, he had experienced exactly what he wanted to save those children in his school from. He didn’t want to tell the other man about all the hell he’d lived through because of that life but if they did continue, he would have to at some point. So, for now, he relaxed his arm on the arm of the chair and squeezed Asami’s hand in understanding.

Before long, the food was ready, and the chef left them to enjoy themselves and the food. They drank wine with the meal and spoke about everyday mundane things. They traded stories of what little misadventures Tatsu-chan had. Through it all though, they didn’t speak about what they were both thinking about.

They were back in the limo, sitting across from each other again, before either broached the subject on their minds.

“What are you thinking?” Aki wasn’t sure how to actually get there but knew he had to get the conversation started.

Asami poured himself a drink, offering one to Aki as well. “Where do I start?”

A light chuckle came from Aki as he considered his next words.

“Should we do this? I’m not so sure. My world is a dangerous place, Akihito.”

“I know more about your world than you think, Asami.” He shook his head when the other would have responded. “No, let me continue. I’ve been a part of the underground since I was born. I’m not going to talk about it right now. If I’m ever ready to, then I’ll let you know. Just know this, I know it’s not a safe place.”

Asami sat there staring at him in shock. What did he mean he’d been part of this world since birth? How? His file hadn’t covered any of that. His people needed to do some more digging.

He sighed and dropped his head back against the seat back. He didn’t see Aki smile sadly before drinking the amber liquid and sitting the glass in a holder. He definitely did not see the younger man move and come closer to him. He did feel as he was straddled and a hand slid through his hair to make his eyes meet blue ones.

“Do you want me?” Akihito asked quietly.

“You know I do,” he assured him as his hands wrapped around that small waist.

“Then focus on that for now. No dates out in the public eye right now.” He pressed his lips to Asami’s ear and whispered, “Besides very private dates have so much potential.”

Asami shuttered his eyes as desire blazed through him. He really had been trying to keep a lid on it all night. “Are you sure?” He needed to know before they continued.

“As long as we still get to know each other, then yeah, I am.” His words barely left his mouth before his lips were captured in a hungry kiss. Large hands were undoing his shirt at the same time. Aki’s hands were just as busy, he really wanted to feel that large chest under his hands. Once shirts were loosened and chests pressed against each other, the kiss gentled. Tongues explored the other, getting to know what the other liked best.

Asami ran his hands over the small back and felt the marks crossing his back there. Surprised he pulled back and stared up into those eyes.

“Don’t.” Pain flickered in the depths and he nodded while turning to lay Akihito back against the seat. He was fucking beautiful. A small but well defined body. He saw another scar near the navel that travelled upwards but instead of pausing, he leaned down to press his lips against the end of it. One day.

A six pack that he traced with his tongue causing to muscles to quiver. Dusky nipples begging for his attention which he gladly gave. Biting at one and then tracing it, he heard the moan from the enchanting creature in his arms. Moving his head, he did the same to the other. Moving upwards while his hands strayed down to pull hips against his, he bit at collarbones, leaving marks there, hungry to hear more from his lover.

Fingers raked through his hair before gripping and pulling his mouth back up. Lips fused together again, tongues imitating what they wanted. Hips ground together, his hands slipping inside the younger ones pants to squeeze his cheeks. A finger slipping lower to fondle a puckered hole. Gasps and moans filled the air around them.

His phone rang. A growl erupted at the interruption and Akihito shivered. The cloud of need surrounded them as they ignored the incessant piece of technology. His hand was sliding around the front to fondle his lover when a voice came over the speaker system.

“Umm, Asami-sama…”

Another growl.

“I’m sorry Asami-sama but we have a situation.” Both men groaned. Removing his hands from temptation, he hugged Akihito around the middle and rested his forehead against the others, both staring into each other’s eyes as they caught their breath. A rueful smile graced Akihito’s lips.

“Always bad timing,” he whispered in the silence.

“Asami-sama?”

Asami reached over to push the button, “I heard you. What’s the problem?”

“Um, sir, isn’t Takaba-sama still with us?”

“Just get to it.” Sitting up, he pulled Akihito with him, not wanting to let go just yet.

“Yes, sir. There’s been a shooting at one of the clubs.”

“Which one?” He ran his hands over his lovers back, wishing he could erase the marks there.

“Jazz.”

“Fuck. Okay. Inside or out?” He dropped his head to Akihito’s shoulder. A gentle hand ran softly through his hair.

“Inside, sir. Two staff members were shot but we were able to subdue before any customers were caught up in it.”

“That’s good. Give me a minute.” Reaching over he clicked the button again and looked into Akihito’s eyes. “Do you want to go with me or do you need to get home?”

“No, I’ll let you concentrate on work. Drop me off at home.” At Asami’s pained expression, Aki grinned and said, “Believe me, I know.” He made to remove himself from the lap and arms tightened on him.

“Not yet.” At the nod, he reached over to click the switch again. “Take us to Takaba’s home first. Call the club and make sure our guest is waiting to speak with me.”

“Yes, Asami-sama.”

They sat there, holding each other until the car stopped in front of Akihito’s apartment building. A slow kiss and a promise to call as soon as he was done with work and Akihito was leaving the car. He watched as the man made his way inside the building then rolled the partition down.

“Take me to him. Are our people okay?” The implacable mask had covered his face but there was a quiet rage burning in him. The bastard would pay for interrupting his night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already working on the next chapter as it's been going through my head all day yet I needed to get them through their date first. Be prepared, the next chapter will not be all that sweet. Can you guess what it contains?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories or Nightmares? Or both?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ladies and gents, I did warn that this chapter was not going to be pretty. There are mentions of rape and abuse.  
> I know I just updated a couple hours ago but this wouldn't leave me alone until I had it typed up. I also want to go ahead and post it because I know I will try to make it less of what it is if I wait til morning.

_Chains connected to cuffs are attached to the small boy as he struggles against the men holding him. He can’t see because they had placed something over his head and tied it around his neck. He has no clue where he is or who has him._

_A sweaty hand touches his bare body and he shudders in disgust, bile rising in his throat._

**_I have to be strong._ **

**_Father told me what people like this want._ **

**_I can’t cry out in fear._ **

_“He’s beautiful.” He hears lips smacking against themselves. “How old is he?”_

_“He’s twelve, sir.” He knows that voice. It belongs to one of his father’s men._

_“Why is he still struggling? Didn’t you use the sedative?” The boy’s grin is feral inside his black space. **Fucking bastard tried but I bit off his finger.** Licking his lips, he still tastes the coppery blood._

_“What’s his name?”_

_“Takebana Akihito.”_

_“You stole the heir **.” Yeah and my father’s gonna fucking kill every one of you once he and his men find you.**_

_“Of course, sir.”_

_“What about the rest? Were my orders carried out?”_

_“Of course, sir. Every one of them are dead. The leader’s head sent to Tokyo as a warning.” The boy fights tearing up. **No, I can’t show weakness. I will get loose. They will pay. All of them.**_

_“The wife?”_

_“Raped and murdered as ordered. The child she carried was cut out and smashed on the ground in front of the leader.”_

_Akihito slumped, his legs giving out at the news. His father, mother, and soon to be baby brother. **All dead.** Why wasn’t he?_

_The pain hit his chest as his brain comprehended everything. His entire family, dead. All his men, except the one that betrayed them, dead. He is captured and with all his protection dead, he cannot hope that a rescue will happen. That would be stupid. He is not a stupid child._

_He feels something prick his neck and blacks out._

_Hours, days, who knows anymore, he wakes. The bag or whatever no longer covers his face. He attempts to move but his legs are attached to something as are his arms. Something is stuffed in his mouth and what feels like tape is wound around his head, keeping it in._

_Eyes wild, he tries to look around. He sees cots to both sides of him with others his age chained to them. Some have men between their legs and he realizes what is going on. A guard walks past and notices he is awake._

_“Oh, you are gonna wish you hadn’t opened your eyes, pretty one.” His eyes stare up at the man, terror flicking through his mind. His eyes follow the man as far as they can. He pulls against the chains over and over, the pain this inflicts makes him stop at the moment._

_Soon, another face, one he recognizes, is above him with a sadistic grin. “You bit my finger off, young master. I need to pay you back for that.”_

_His arms and feet are released and he is carried into another room where he is once again chained. This time he is facing a white wall splattered with blood._

_He hears a whishing sound and then pain blooms like fire on his back. He gasps and bites his lip. He will not cry out and give them the satisfaction. Over and over the whip hits his back. Finally, his little body collapses as the fire rages through him. Blood dribbles from his mouth as he once again falls into darkness._

_He wakes, once again attached to the cot. His body is burning and he feels the stickiness under his back. He smells the blood that is drying. He refuses to feel sorry for himself. The rage inside at the people responsible is all consuming. Someone is watching him and he turns his head to see a boy younger than him across the aisle. Tears are falling down his face as he is violated. He knows that soon it will be his turn._

_Legs block his sight and he glares upwards._

**_It’s the bastard that did all of this._ **

_“I will kill you.” The bastard laughs. **One day** , the boy promises himself, **one day you will not laugh.**_

_He nods at something and the boy finds himself being moved again. He struggles but it’s of no use. They chain him to the wall again and washes off his back. Then the whip sings again._

_He doesn’t cry out again and they are getting mad. Finally, the whip stops and an order in a foreign language is said. A few minutes of peace and the boy almost lets himself relax._

_They return and hands press something grainy into his skin. He knows the smell. The pain forces the screams from his mouth. They have literally ground salt into his wounds._

_Darkness has become his friend. He welcomes and revels in it._

_The next time he wakes is because of a needle in his neck. His body jumps as the adrenaline pours through him. A tube is down his throat forcing something into his stomach and he begins retching. He is turned over so it goes over the side of the cot. The tube forces more down him and once it stays, the tube is removed. His body is shivering but he isn’t cold._

_The rage comes back as he stares at the hands touching him. He is restrained immediately and the hands move._

_New hands touch him. Stale breath is released over his face and he hears, “Yes, he will do.”_

_There is a shifting on his cot and he looks toward his feet. It’s his turn. The man forces his way into him. He can feel his body tearing as it happens and the pain is unlike anything he’s felt thus far. He swears to himself that this will not break him. The only way to break him is to kill him and he knows he is pretty enough to bring in plenty of money._

_They are not going to let him die just yet._

_His friend the darkness has returned._

_The darkness protects him and he welcomes it like a long lost member of the family._

_He wakes but he doesn’t open his eyes or tense up. He is learning how to condition himself. It is happening again; he no longer feels the pain. It has happened so many times now, he believes his body is numb._

_This one is done and is getting up off of him. That’s good._

_Another body touches him and he realizes that they are having a party with him. He’s seen it done to the others enough times. Thankfully, they all finish quickly. He lays there in their cum and doesn’t understand how people can enjoy this act. It is disgusting._

_He opens his eyes as he feels the cold of the needle and the doctor stops. The tube is put down his throat again. Once the feeding is done, he is released and dragged to a room with a hose. They spray the cold water over him to clean him and return him to his cot. They leave him there, unrestrained, sure he doesn’t have enough energy to pose a threat. They are right._

_They don’t realize he is biding his time. After all, he isn’t stupid._

_The darkness wraps it’s arms around him._

_He wakes to it happening again. He keeps his eyes closed and commands his body to stay relaxed. Suddenly a hand wraps around his throat and a meaty fist attacks his face over and over. He hears shouting as his face is pummeled into a bloody pulp._

_He can’t see out of his eyes, they are swollen so badly. Well, at least he’ll get a few days’ rest. They won’t be able to sell a pretty little boy if the face isn’t pretty. He feels a needle prick and the comfort of blackness isn’t the same. It’s wrong this time._

_There are gentle hands wrapped around his wrists. He starts to struggle and those hands press down on his chest. “Shh, little one, let me check you over. See if it’s safe to move you without a stretcher.”_

_A sound makes him jump._

_The deep voice quiets him again. “Don’t worry. They’re all gone.” Hands travel down his body and he scrambles backwards._

_There is a deep growl in the darkness as the voice says, “I wish I could kill them all over again.”_

_“I need something to cover him with.”_

_His arm is lifted and put through a sleeve. He feels his body shifted so he is leaning up against a huge body and he hears a gasp from someone else._

_“Oh god.”_

_“Ryu, his back. Be careful”_

_A heavy sigh erupts from the one holding him. “How bad? Is it still bleeding?”_

_“It will be. Let’s bandage him up first, then we’ll dress him and get him out of here. He must’ve fought back. None of the others look like this.”_

_A slight chuckle escapes the man. “I hope you gave them hell, little one.”_

_The boy nods as much as he can._

_“Where’s your family?”_

_“Dead. All dead. Everyone’s dead,” it takes extreme effort to get those words out and he isn’t sure all of it is heard._

_“You’re the Takebana boy?”_

_He nods again._

_“That explains the fire in you.” He listens as the man tells of how respected and honorable his father had been. How it is a loss to all of them now that he is gone. The words are a balm to his raging soul._

_His father and mother and baby brother have been avenged. The tears finally begin as he allows this knowledge to sweep through him. The man cradles his body against him and lets him cry. He knows he should be ashamed but he can't help himself. For some reason, he feels safe in those strong arms. His body finally gives up and he slips into the darkness again._

 

 

Akihito’s body jumps awake after the nightmare. Memory, Nightmare, it’s all the fucking same, isn’t it? He stumbles out of the bed and makes his way to the bathroom and retches over and over. Once, he is able to move without his stomach painfully contracting, he washes out his mouth and brushes his teeth.

It’s been thirteen years since that time and he still wakes up like this in the dead of the night sometimes.

He makes his way out to the living room and grabs the bottle of whiskey he keeps for just such occasions and walks out to his balcony. He won’t be able to sleep inside tonight. Laying on the lounge he has there for exactly this, he opens the new bottle and drinks deeply, the taste burning away the memories that haunted him even now.

That time in his life had been pure hell. His name had been changed just enough that no one would know who he was. He’d been placed with a family that understood what he’d gone through and his parent’s estate had paid for his upkeep.

He’d put those people through hell. He’d met Kou and Takato at that time in school also. They had been his saving grace really. Two happy guys willing to look after this sullen kid a year older than them. They’d taught him how to act normal. They had become his best friends and after they’d seen the scars on his back, his confidants also.

He’d never met the man again but had heard that he’d destroyed the entire group in one night in an astounding act of vengeance. Seventy-two boys had been saved from the sex slave ring across the country that night. Even after years of looking, Akihito hadn’t been able to find information on the man. He still wanted to thank him for what he’d done but had given up all hope of ever being able to.

The rage still burned through him at times and usually when it did he would just run, climb, jump. Anything until his body wasn’t able to do anything but crawl home on those days. It was the reason he was so very good at the parkour he practiced.

His bleary eyes tried to focus on the bottle and he giggled. It was empty. He needed another drink. Standing up, he made his way back to the bar for another bottle and back out to balcony. Just one more, he thought as he opened it. The bottle was halfway empty when he passed out. His hand was still holding onto it.

 

He didn’t hear the ringing of his phone when Asami called to let him know he was finally done with work an hour later. He didn’t hear the text tone that was sent wishing him a good night and saying the man couldn’t wait to see him the next morning.

He didn’t hear his friends knocking on the door as they usually left together. After about five minutes, they left, sure he had found another way to work.

He didn’t feel the rain as it washed over him on the balcony.

He did not hear his door opening a few hours later. Or the voice of a man calling his name as he was searched for. He didn’t feel himself being picked up and cradled against that strong chest or the whispered oaths the man let out.

He didn’t know about the doctor that came to his apartment a little while later because of the fever he was running.

He didn’t hear the gasps of recognition Kei and Suoh let out when they saw his back or the cursing that Asami did once he realized exactly who Takaba Akihito was. He didn’t feel the arms that wrapped around him and cradled him, whispering words that said he’d looked for him for so long because he wanted to make sure he had survived his ordeal all those years ago.

He didn’t know that now Asami had his answers at all. All he knew was that his friend, the darkness, had a hold of him and he really didn’t want to wake in order to encounter the nightmare all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akihito was found after about three months of captivity. I know I didn't mention it in the chapter but that is how long my mind says he was there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami finds some answers but has a lot more questions. We find out Asami's side of the night Akihito was rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying this so far. 
> 
>  
> 
> The usual disclaimer applies obviously. :)

Takato knocked on the door for what felt like forever.

“C’mon bro. He’s not answering. Either he’s left early or he didn’t come home last night.” Kou told him, pulling him away from the door.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Pressing his ear against the door to see if he heard anything, he hears silence. Pulling his phone out, he dials Aki’s number. Voicemail. The baka probably forgot to charge it again.

Shrugging off the feeling of foreboding, he follows the other and they make their way to the school.

Aki isn’t at the school when they arrive and they look at each other to grin. Surely, it’s because their friend had spent the night with the tall piece of gorgeous he had been drooling over.

Takato is handling the door as Kou gets things set up for the kids when the now familiar black limo stops in front of the building.

He watches as the blonde bodyguard gets out and opens the door for Asami and Tatsu. No one else gets out of the car under an umbrella. His eyes widen.

Oh shit. Please don’t tell me.

Opening the door, he bellows inside, “Kou, we have a problem!”

Letting the door shut, he turns back toward the two approaching. Two identical pairs of golden eyes look at him questioning. He swallows. Kou comes out of the door quickly.

“What do you mean, Takato?” His eyes follow where his friend is looking and sees what the problem most likely is. No Aki. Only two people looking at them both a little confused.

Kou pulls out his phone and dials Aki. Please answer. Voicemail. “Inside.”

All four enter the building. Tatsu-chan looks around, her eyes looking for her favorite person.

“Where’s Aki-chan?”

“He’s probably just not feeling well, Tatsu-chan.” Kou crouches down to her level and smiles.

Her little hand comes up to touch his cheek. “What’s wrong Kou-kun? You have a sad smile.” This little girl, he thinks as he draws her into a hug. Looking up to Takato, he nods in silent communication. “Hey, Tatsu-chan, why don’t you tell your Papa bye and we’ll go play while we wait for the others.”

She studies him a little while longer then turns to her father and gives him a hug before running off with Kou to the play area.

The remaining pair of eyes study Takato before simply asking, “Where is he?”

“Without answering, Takato asks a question of his own, “Did you drop him off at his apartment last night?”

At the affirmative answer, Takato knew his thinking was correct. Only one thing ever stopped his friend from showing up when he was supposed to. It hadn’t happened in months though. Taking out his keys, he took one off the ring and handed it to Asami. “I’m sure you know what apartment is his.”

“What’s going on?”

“Well, Aki’s been through a lot and sometimes he has these nightmares. But see, according to the doctors, they’re not really nightmares but flashbacks. He wakes up from the nightmare but the flashbacks continue.” Takato sighed heavily. “We can’t close the school but we really need someone to check on him. There have been… repercussions the next day.” He met the golden gaze unflinchingly. “If you do, don’t push. Aki won’t talk about them. He never does. I don’t know what shape he’ll be in once you find him.”

The other man nods solemnly. “I’ll let you know what I find.” With that, Asami turns and walks away and Takato sighs in relief.

 

Suoh knew something was wrong as soon as Asami exited the school. Watching his boss stalk toward him with burning eyes, he fought down the nervousness.

“Akihito’s. Now.”

“Yes, Asami-sama.”

The drive over was tense and silent and as soon as he pulled up in front of the building Asami was out of the vehicle and rushing inside. He rushed to follow the boss, telling the other body guard to park the car somewhere.

Asami didn’t utter a sound as they rode the elevator up. Once they were at the correct floor, he followed the man to a door and watched as his shaking hands fought to put the key in the lock. Taking it away, Suoh unlocked the door and stood back as his friend burst through the door, calling Akihito’s name. Suoh heard the sound of the rain as if in the same room and he followed it to find the young man unconscious out in the weather. Two empty bottles of expensive whiskey lay beside his body.

“Ryuichi, he’s here.” Bending down beside the prone body, he checked for a pulse and after finding one, took a breath of fresh air. Thank god. Two strong arms lifted the younger one up against himself and carried him inside to a bedroom.

“Kazumi, call Kei. Get him here with my doctor.” Turning away, he did as he was told.

Asami pulled the sheet from Akihito’s bed to wrap around him, trying to warm the freezing young body. “What happened to you that is so bad that you would do this to yourself?” Rocking the body against him, he thought of all the horrors he’d seen in his life and knew that the possibilities were endless. He sat there, back against the headboard, holding his charge close to him until Kei arrived with his personal physician.

He could hear Suoh explaining how they had found Akihito as he stood and lay the shivering body on the bed, making sure to cover him from the waist down. He heard them coming down the hall and stood to watch them enter the room.

“Asami-san.” The doctor glanced at him momentarily before going to the patient.

“Sensei. Suoh told you how we found him. According to his friends, he has flashbacks and that’s what’s caused his condition now.” Asami lit a cigarette while watching the doctor.

“Do you know what the flashbacks are about?”

“Not a clue.”

“Okay. I need to check him over. Are you going to help move him when I need to roll him over?”

“Of course.” After taking another draw off the stick, he gives it to Suoh and goes back to the bed. “Would it be better to lift him or roll him?”

The doctor was busy listening to Akihito’s pulse and taking his temperature. “Just roll him over.” Pointing to the long scar on his side, he asked, “Do you know what happened here?”

“No.” The doctor looked over at him.

“Do you know anything?”

“Not really. We’re just getting to know each other.”

“Hmm, and you called me over here as soon as you found him this way. Interesting.”

“Murayama Sensei.”

“Quiet. Turn him over.” Asami didn’t realize both of his men were in the room until he heard the intakes of breath and swearing. His little lovers’ back was nothing but scars from what looked like a whip.

“Sensei.” The doctor looked like he wanted to pass out. “How old would you say these scars are?”

“I’m not sure. At least a decade though. These would’ve been made when he was just a child.” The doctors hand was shaking as he placed the stethoscope on the young mans’ back. He may deal with underground criminals but this wasn’t something he normally saw. Bullet wounds, knife wounds, but not a body that has obviously gone through such horror.

Kei and Suoh glanced at each other. They had seen one back with wounds that resembled the scars they were seeing now. That boy had disappeared before they’d been able to return to collect him though. And no one had been able to find him. They stepped out of the room and spoke for a moment. Both deciding that they would check out what they were thinking once they had a chance. Asami hadn’t actually seen the boys wounds back then so he wouldn’t know.

Asami’s hand traced the scars while rage burned through him. Who the fuck would do something like this to a child? Oh, he knew the type. He just hoped the one who had done this was already dead. Or perhaps not, then he would have a constructive way to get rid of this feeling.

The doctor finished up by setting up an IV for Akihito, telling Asami that even if he woke up, he needed to finish what was in the pouch. If the young man wasn’t awake by the next day, they were to call him and he would return to check on him again.

After the doctor left, Asami turned to his friends. “Kei, go back to the office and collect what I need to sign and go through and bring it back here. Call the school and talk to Takato-san. Let him know what’s going on. Reschedule any appointments I have for the next couple days.”

He sent Kazumi with Kei and went back to the bedroom. It would probably be a good idea to get some clothes on him. Looking around the room, he saw no dresser so turned to the closet. Opening the door, he realized it was more of a room with clothes behind different panels. Interesting. Opening the first panel on his left, he found a few suits, so closed it and opened the next.

The second panel held a bunch of vintage tee shirts. A grin crossed his face. The next panel caught him by surprise. He blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. An old pair of swords that for some reason looked very familiar crossed each other across the wooden back of the panel. There were a couple pistols along with ammo on a shelf. Two of what looked like sniper rifles leaned against the wall near the floor. Daggers and knives decorated the sides of the small area and made him believe that there was quite a bit about his little lover that had not been included in his background check.

There was a small wooden box on the shelf closest to the floor and curious as to what weapon could be in it, he opened it. There were rolled documents and pulling one out, he unrolled it. The words family registry caught his attention and the name made him blanche. Takebana. The last name on the registry caught his attention. Akihito. His eyes widened. No. It wasn’t possible. Surely they would have searched for such close names. His eyes flew back up to the swords. No wonder they looked familiar. He’d seen the father use them fifteen years ago to behead a traitor who’d attacked his family.

He returned the paper back to the box and went through the rest of the closet, finally finding clothes Akihito could be comfortable in while sleeping. Walking back to the prone form, he crossed to the other side of the bed and starting unhooking the IV from the needle. Working a loose shirt over him, he kissed the forehead. There was a lot going through his mind as he worked. He pulled a pair of sweats over the legs and hips and reattached the IV. He then pulled that smaller body into his lap as his arms circled him.

Somehow the young boy he’d saved all those years ago was his younger lover. He wasn’t exactly sure what to think about that. Sitting there, he thought back to the day the head of the Takebana family’s head had arrived at a meeting of families in Tokyo _._

_A rush of anger and words of vengeance had come from every family head. When he had preached caution and the need to find out what had happened, a few of the heads had dared to call him a coward._

_He’d merely looked at them calmly and told them that he wanted to know exactly what type and how extreme the actions of the other group had been. Those words had been listened to and an investigative team was sent to the compound to find out exactly what had been done._

_The reports back had been gruesome and no one had found any evidence of the young heir. When the team returned and photographic evidence of what had been done to the wife and unborn child, plans were made for complete eradication of the guilty group._

_The families and Asami’s group had scoured the country for information on even the smallest member of the group for the following three months. Every hole the group had was targeted. Every person who had even the slightest dealing with the bastards were a mark. And then they found out that the missing boy was being used as a sex slave. The only problem was that no one knew where he was being held._

_When the families attacked, every compound, every dirty little rat hole, and every single entity that had dealings with the guilty party, found what vengeance truly meant that night. There wasn’t a building left standing nor a life not snuffed out._

_Asami had led the raid against the main compound. He and his army of men had arrived like demons in the night. Every moving target had been gunned down. They had worked for hours torturing man after man in order to find the hidden access to where children lay chained to cots, rescuing dozens of little boys and girls. While his men rounded the children up and called for emergency services, Asami and his two right hand men had searched for any clue as to where the missing heir could be._

_It was during the search of a small room off the main area, that they had heard a pitiful moan. Alert, they listened again and heard a curse. They followed the sounds and was surprised to see the face of a man they all had known. It was Takebana’s second in charge and he had his hand wrapped in a chain, attempting to pull a child with him._

_Asami calmly shot the man in his knee cap and had the other two restrain him._

_He had then removed the restraints from the small body as he woke up. Someone had taken exception to something the boy had done. His face was swollen beyond recognition and he couldn’t open his eyes. He tried to move away but Asami was gentle with him, murmuring quiet words to calm him down. For the first time in his life, he feels protective of someone who has nothing to do with him._

_He wishes he could bring back the men he had tortured to death just to do it all again. His eyes snap up to the man being held by his subordinates and he smiles cruelly. There is one person he will get to play with soon. The other man swallows in fear._

_Asking for a shirt, Kirishima removed his to hand over and cover the child. He and Suoh gasped and warned him when they saw the child’s back so he just let the boy lean against him until he was bandaged and they could get the shirt on him without causing even more pain. He hoped he had given the bastards hell and when he voiced it out loud, the boy had weakly nodded. Asking about the boys family had his little body shaking as he answered._

_“..ead…all dead… yone’s dead.”_

_A whoosh of breath was expelled from three men while another tried to back away with no luck. Seeing this reaction, Asami could only come to one conclusion_

_“You’re the Takebana boy.” Again, that weak nod. Cradling that small body against his chest, he tells him of why they are there. That the families had come together because of how honorable his father had been and that all of the families had respected him. As he quietly tells the boy this, the small body is racked by sobs. He feels when the boy slips into an unconscious state and kisses the forehead tenderly. It’s a strange action for him and his two friends know this all too well. Standing, he carries the small boy out of the building to a waiting ambulance and lays him down. Softly, his large hands cup the boy’s face and he leans down to kiss his check and whispers in his ear that he will see him soon._

_He watches as the ambulance races away to the nearest hospital and turns. Death is in his eyes and there is one that he can still touch. He stalks back into the building and motions for his men to drag the traitor to a room they had seen earlier. Chains fell from the ceiling against a white wall. Yes, this room would do well. He allows Kirishima and Suoh to have their time with him and as they tenderize the body he looks around the room. He finds a couple different whips and other torture devices. He sees a syringe and bottles of adrenaline. There is a scalpel as well. He smiles and take off his jacket, vest, and white shirt. It wouldn’t do to travel all the way back to Tokyo with a traitor’s blood coating him._

_Turning, he clears his throat and his men back away from the man. Picking up the whip, he walks over to the man watching his every move._

_“You betrayed your family. You took your young master and turned him into a sex slave.” The captive pissed his pants at the look at cruelty Asami bore. Turning back to his men, he ordered, “Face him to the wall.”_

_Unrolling the whip, he flicked it a couple times to test it. “Undress him.” His clothes were cut off, and then the torture began._

_Asami took his time, flicking the whip over the man’s body hard enough to break the skin wherever it landed. The guy passed out multiple times but they used the adrenaline shots to wake him right back up. His screams were heard outside by the rest of the army Asami had brought with them._

_Once his arm was tired, he turned and picked up a baseball bat._

_Walking over and leaning in, he spoke, “This is why you really should have died before I found that child.”_

_“Spread his legs.”_

_Kirishima and Suoh did as told and held the man firm. Those bat was rammed up into his ass and he was fucked with it until blood poured from him, making the bat too slippery to keep a good grip on._

_Asami smiled and turned to pick up the scalpel._

_The scalpel slid under a slice of skin and pulled back, tearing the skin from sinew and muscle. Asami continued until the skin from his back side was completely gone. Once the adrenaline could no longer wake the bastard up, they left him there in that room hanging. The three exited the building, orders being thrown about as Asami entered his car and the left to check on the boy they had found. Explosions and fires could be heard and seen behind them and Asami smiled almost jovially, his bloodlust sated for the moment._

_Arriving at the hospital, they were told that no boy matching name or description had been admitted. They searched anyway and then searched other hospitals in the area. Somehow the boy had been spirited away without their knowledge. Asami was furious and when he reported back to the other family heads they had been as well. No one heard from the boy again, the name Takebana became just whispers and words of warning when someone would think of going after an entire family again._

Softly running his hand through Akihito’s hair, he pressed a kiss to that forehead. Forcing himself to relax, he held his lover’s body in his arms and closed his eyes. Sleep overtook him for a short amount of time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami stays and Aki wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These amazing characters are property of the talented Yamane Sensei.

Asami woke with a start, his arms tightening around the one he was holding as his eyes searched the room. The door had been closed and he could hear the voices of two people on the other side. Moving slowly, he lay the boy gently against the pillow and made his way into the other room.

Kei and Kazumi were quietly speaking about what he had already figured out. How had they figured it out?

“It’s got to be him.” Kei was saying as he paced around the room. “How did we miss something so simple?”

“Because we didn’t have the power then that we do now.” Asami said bitterly as he joined them.

“You know?”

“Mmm. I found some proof of it while I was looking for some clothing for him.” Grinning, he continued, “There is much more to him than we know even now.”

“Asami-sama.” Kazumi looked at him for a moment before seeming to make a decision. “Are you sure you should continue seeing him?”

His eyes slanted to his friend and he smirked. “Do you really believe I am letting him escape me again?”

“Sir, last time..”

“Last time, he was a child and I wanted to destroy anyone who had even thought of touching him. Now, he is an adult and I don’t want to let him go. Therefore, I won’t.” Lighting a cigarette, he walked out to the balcony. “I wondered back then why I would feel so protective of someone I had just met.” Turning, he grinned at his friends. “And I still have no explanation as to why. That’s not going to stop me though. Even if I doubt he needs my protection.”

“Ryuichi, I wouldn’t say he’s the most stable person around. Take this for example.”

“Kei, are any of us actually stable? Also, would you be if something like that had happened to you?” The inclined head gave him his answer. “He’s mine. End of discussion.”

“Yes, Asami-san.”

“I’m staying here until he wakes up. I want you to bring Tatsu here after the school day is over. Bring Hiroki as well since he’ll not want to leave her side.” He stood there, thinking for a moment. “Order dinner for all of us and his two friends as well. They’ll be here, I’m sure. They are protective of him. Have we done background checks on them also?”

“Of course. They have been with him since after the incident. From what I’ve observed, they are more like brothers than just friends.” Kei informed him. He looked over at his partner and they nodded at each other. “Tatsu can stay the night with us until everything is settled.”

“Thank you both.” Putting the cigarette out, he said, “Okay, time to get to work. I’m sure we have plenty that I can work on from here.”

Removing his coat and loosening his tea, he sat down and they got to work on the paperwork Kei had brought from the office. Every once in a while he would go and check on Akihito. When it was time for lunch he sent the two out to pick something up while he sat on the edge of the bed and just watched the younger man breathing. At least he wasn’t shivering anymore.

Bending over, he whispered in an ear, “Come on beautiful, you gotta let me see those fiery eyes of yours. Wake up for me.” He heard a slight moan from those lips and kissed them softly. “I’m not leaving this place until you do. Might find some deep dark secret you’re keeping from me.”

Well, that was true, he conceded to himself. He had found at least one secret. He was sure there were plenty more where Akihito was concerned and he wanted to find out all of them. Hearing the door open and close to the apartment, he sighed. “You’re not going to wake up right now though, are you? My partner can’t be someone who hides Akihito. I’m hoping you’re still aiming for that position.” With those words, he placed a kiss on his forehead and went back into the living room.

 

_“My partner can’t be someone who hides Akihito. I’m hoping you’re still aiming for that position.” Aki frowned. Who was that? Why was the voice so familiar? He sounded like he was in pain and that didn’t sit well with Aki at all. That voice shouldn’t be hurting._

 

Asami was done with any paperwork he needed to deal with by the time Tatsu showed up. Kirishima and Suoh had gone to retrieve her and to meet Hiroki at Sion. They waited until Kou and Takato were ready and gave them a ride home at the same time.

He heard his little girls chatter in the hallway and smiled. It would be good to see his little angel right now. Opening the door to the group, he caught Tatsu as she jumped into his arms.

“Hi Papa!” Hugging her close, she kissed his check and glomped her little arms around his neck. “I wanna see Aki-chan, Papa. Where is he?”

“Tatsu-chan.” Kirishima began.

“Uncle Kei. I wanna see Aki-chan. Don’t be frowny.” She crossed her arms and frowned her eyebrows down just like Kei did and every other person there had to fight from laughing at the deadly bodyguard.

“I’ll let you see him, Tatsu.” Her father told her as he carried her back to the bedroom. “But you have to promise to be very quiet, okay? Aki-chan’s sick right now.” Opening the door to the room, he stood with her in the doorway for a moment.

“Papa?” Her little hands patted his cheeks.

“Hmm?” He looked down at her.

“Why are your eyes sad, Papa? Is it cause Aki-chan’s sick?”

He smiled softly at her. “That could be the reason.”

Hugging his neck tightly, she responded, “You can’t be sad Papa, cause then Aki-chan won’t get better.”

“Oh?”

“Yep. Can I talk to him?” Asami carried her over to the bed and sat down with her. She squirmed out of his lap and moved to sit beside Akihito.

“Hey Aki-chan.” She patted his cheek. “Aki-chan, you need to wake up. Papa says we can’t sleep all day.” Tatsu fiddled with her hair for a minute. “Hey Aki-chan. If you don’t wake up, Tatsu and Papa will be really sad cause we want to see your smile.”

“You have a really nice smile Aki-chan.” Asami heard rustling behind him and looked up to see Kei learning against the doorway with a small smile.

“You gots lots of people in your house Aki-chan. Uncle Kei and Uncle Kazumi and Hiro-nii. You don’t know Hiro-nii but he’s really nice too. He lets me jump on the couch when Papa’s not home. Uncle Kei would be all frowny if he saw me. Kou-Sensei and Takato-Sensei is here too. Everyone is sad Aki-chan. I don’t like it so I’m gonna make everyone happy and then you have to wake up, okay?” Tatsu gave Akihito as big a hug as she could and then jumped down from the bed and ran out of the room.

Asami heard Kei follow Tatsu back out front and stayed for a moment. He cupped Akihito’s face with his large hand and ran a thumb over his lips. Leaning down to speak into his ear, he whispered. “You even have my little girl completely smitten. So wake up, Akihito.” He then stood up and followed his child.

 

_Tatsu-chan? I hear you. Why are you and your Papa sad? You shouldn’t be sad. There’s no reason for that. Oh, your Papa is that voice. I really like that voice. I want to hear it some more. Maybe I will wake up. I’m so tired though. Maybe in a little while._

Kou and Takato were sitting on the couch facing Asami. They both had known this question was coming but at least the man had waited until Tatsu and all the bodyguards had left. They weren’t sure how much the crime lord knew but most didn’t tell their bodyguards what was going on, right? Glancing at each other then back to Asami, they hesitated.

“Should I repeat the question?” The mans’ cold eyes could freeze even the hottest blooded person and they had never claimed to be all that brave. “What age was Akihito when you three met?”

“Well,” Kou began, his hand rubbing a spot on the back of his neck. “He’s a year older than us, so he was twelve. Why?”

Asami’s eyes narrowed on him as he thought. “And has he told you what happened to him before you all met?”

“Parts of it. He doesn’t go into full detail but we know about who he is and what happened right before hand.” Takato supplied, sitting back against the cushion and taking a drink of his beer. “Question is, what do you know?”

“Probably not any more than you all do. I know the stories but I was also the one who found him. Well, my men were there also. Obviously, I know nothing about what’s happened since then. He was spirited away to where I couldn’t find him.”

“Why were you looking?” This was from Kou. “And how could you not be able to find him? Aren’t you like the biggest badass of the badasses?”

A smirk played on that calm façade. “I wasn’t back then. I was just an up and comer and we would get hired on to help out with problems.” Taking a drink of the expensive beer his friends had picked up with the food, he continued, “As for why? Don’t know maybe I just wanted to make sure this little kid was taken care of.”

“Makes sense. Heroes usually check up on the people they save,” Takato grinned. “That was what he thought of this big strong guy who saved him. He said he was like a hero.”

Asami didn’t show it but he was surprised. No one had thought of him as a hero in … no, ever. Well, maybe Tatsu but that was ingrained. All kids think of their fathers as heroes, right? So to hear that Akihito had thought of him as a hero almost made him blush. Almost, that is, after all badass crime lords who hold all of Tokyo in the palm of their hands didn’t actually blush, ever.

He let out a ‘heh’ at that thought and fiddled with his cigarette. “So is that why he chose to open a school for young ones from the underworld?”

“Not exactly. There were other reasons from when he was younger than that. You’ll have to ask him.” Kou answered, throwing in the last part when he saw dangerous eyes start to narrow.

Nodding, Asami stood and walked over to slide open the balcony and light his cigarette. “Does he do this often?”

Kou and Takato looked at each other then let their eyes take in the tense body of the man leaning against the doorway, his eyes looking out over the scenery.

“Not lately. It’s gotten to be where it only happens once or twice a year now.”

“So, most likely what causes the flashbacks are highly charged emotional situations.” Asami stared at the fiery end of his cigarette as he said this. It was his fault. What a lovely thought.

“Um, I know what you’re thinking Asami-san and that’s not it.” Kou told him, correctly reading what the other was thinking.

“Yeah, Asami-san, he was really excited to go out on a date with you. He was actually smiling. That doesn’t happen often.”

“What are you saying? I see him smiling every morning I drop Tatsu off.” The disbelief on his face was the first true emotion either had seen since Tatsu had left the apartment.

“Well, Aki has this thing where when he’s with the kids he always smiles but when it’s just us, it doesn’t happen often. There’s always these shadows there.” Takato attempted to explain. It was hard to explain his friend to this man. They were like two sides of the same coin in his opinion. Akihito may be just a couple shades lighter than this guy but they seemed to fit in his mind. “I’m not sure how to explain it.”

“So, he can be himself with you two but for everyone else, he wears a mask.” The two friends nodded at the words. Yeah, Asami could understand exactly what was being said. Masks allowed you to hold the world at a distance.

“Yeah, that’s what it is. So, listen, if you’re staying with him tonight...”

“I am. I’m not going anywhere.”

The words assured the two friends and they stood to get ready to leave. As they were about to go out the door, Kou turned around. “Hey, don’t let him run. He likes you but he’s never been in a relationship before. If it gets intense, he’ll run.”

A predatory gleam entered the other’s eyes. “Oh, I won’t. By the way, if he wakes up tonight, he still won’t be in tomorrow. My people will drop Tatsu off in the morning.”

“Yeah, we figured.” Tossing up a hand in a wave, they left and Asami stood overlooking the area for a few minutes before cleaning up and going back to the bedroom again. Kei had brought him a bug out bag so he had a few clothes if he needed them. Pulling out a pair of boxer briefs, he decided to take a shower before laying down beside the man who tempted him so very much.

 

 

Akihito opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a sculpted face with thin lips relaxed in sleep. What the hell was Asami doing in his bed? Shifting slightly, he immediately noticed an uncomfortable feeling in his arm and looking down saw the IV that had been attached to him.

“What the fuck?” At his words, Asami’s eyes opened immediately.

“Awake, are we?” the sleepy voice asked. “Do you always drink two fifths of whiskey when you’ve had a flashback?”

“Two? That’s a bit much, isn’t it? I haven’t drunk that much in a few years.” Damn, he must not have shown up at the school. “How long?”

Turning over to grab his phone off the bedside table and look at it, Asami told him, “It’s 2 am. So the following night.” Aki wasn’t listening, instead he was staring at a beautifully made naked chest. He could get used to looking at that. Maybe not used to it cause damn but he would enjoy it.

“Hey, eyes up here.” His eyes flying up to Asami’s face proved the man was smirking. “While I would love to take you up on the invitation in your eyes, I’d rather talk to you at the moment.”

“Idiot.” Averting his eyes, he turned and swung his legs off the bed. “Who dressed me?”

“I did.” Asami watched as his shoulders hunched. “Hey, look at me.”

“I need to piss. Give me a minute.” Aki made his escape, refusing to look back at the man on the bed who he could feel watching him.

In the bathroom, he stared in the mirror, breathing hard. Would he push to know what had happened? Or would he decide that someone as scarred as he was, wasn’t worth it? Would he even want him now? After relieving himself and washing up, he stood there for a few minutes, trying to decide what he should do.

A knock sounded at the door. “Akihito? Come out of there and talk to me.” Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and was greeted by that body covered only in black boxer briefs.

A finger traced his jawline before lifting his chin up. “Don’t hide from me Akihito,” he said in a soft voice.

Turning his head away, he pushed past the larger man and left the room. His stomach was growling and he needed food. He could hear Asami sigh before following him.

“Akihito?”

Rummaging through the fridge, he glanced back over his shoulder to see concerned gold eyes on him. “I’m not hiding Asami.” Holding his arm up, he asked, “Just when can this come off?” I’m not hooked up anymore.”

“No, I removed the tube once the bag was empty. Since you’re awake, you can take it off at any time.” Taking Akihito’s arm, he turned the smaller one to him. “Let me.” Gently peeling the tape back, he slipped the needle out and put some pressure on it for a moment to stem the blood flow. Dipping his head, he pressed his lips to the other man’s chastely before removing himself from his personal space. Grabbing a beer out of the fridge, he watched Akihito make himself a sandwich, declining when offered to make him one as well.

Akihito glanced over at him as he went to sit on the couch. “Will you please go put some pants on?”

Grinning smugly, he asked, “Am I distracting you?”

“Just put some pants on bastard.”

“Yes, dear.” A huff of breath had Asami chuckling as he went to do as told. He really was like a startled kitten, now if he could just get him to purr instead of hissing.

Akihito was trying to get his nerves settled as he started flipping through channels. There really was nothing on television to keep his mind off the sexy hunk of man in his apartment. When he returned, Aki almost gaped at the sight. Why did he look even hotter with a pair of low slung jeans on? Probably because the lean cut of his abs just made someone want to travel lower. That just wasn’t fair. He was trying not to stare, now he wanted to even more.

Asami sat and leaned back against the end of the couch, his body turned just enough to make sure Aki knew he was paying him attention and not the tv. He could feel those eyes on him and he swallowed. Well, he didn’t seem disgusted, which was his biggest worry about the situation, not if those hungry eyes had anything to say about it.

After finishing his snack, he stood up and cleaned up then turned to Asami. Those eyes still hadn’t left him. “I’m going to take a shower. Be back in a few.”

“Would you like some help?” An absolutely filthy look passed over him and he gulped.

“Um… no. Just stay there.”

A rumbling chuckle followed him as he left the room.

 

Asami was sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting for him when he left the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He was drying his hair with another one and so didn’t see him as he entered. Going directly to his closet, he opened the doors but stopped when he felt fingertips on his back. Frozen, he wasn’t sure what to do.

“These are beautiful. You don’t need to hide them from me.” A soft voice said as lips feathered against his neck.

“How can they be?” His heart was thundering in his chest.

“Proof. They’re proof that you’ve been through hell and still aren’t broken.” Those lips traced across lines as Aki stood there trying to process what Asami was telling him. He didn’t notice the tears rolling down his face at those words. Straightening up behind him, Asami touched his chin and turned his face sideways.

“Don’t cry. Let me prove to you just how beautiful you are.” His lips claimed Aki’s as fingers wiped away tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking it might be obvious as to what will happen in the next chapter :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ahead. Need I really say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything except this particular story and my original characters belong to Yamane Sensei.

Asami’s lips released Akihito as they traveled across his cheek to nip lightly at the earlobe. He led him to the bed and had him lay face down on the bed. Beginning at his feet, he traced his hands upwards along the slim calves. Lips followed his hands, pausing here and there to gently bite the flesh. He tasted so damn good. 

Stopping at the bend of the knee, he licked and bit the soft skin. Traveling upwards, he did the same to the muscular thighs. He ran his hands up under the towel to squeeze the cheeks there while kissing the dip right above. 

Straddling the towel clad hips, he leaned up to whisper, “Has anyone ever seen you like this?” A shake of the head confirmed Asami’s suspicions. “Do you have any idea how that excites me?” Another shake of the head. “You will,” he promises. A catch of the breath. A wicked grin is on his lips. Oh yes, Akihito will know. 

Sitting back, he trails a finger down one of the scars, tracing it from shoulder to waist. He takes his time, running fingers and lips and tongue over every pale line. He wishes to replace every bad memory with a new one. If this helps, he’ll do it for hours. Akihito is trembling under his ministrations, his voice gasping from the gentle touches. 

Finally, he turns him over and their lips meet again. Tongues entwine as both need to be closer than they already are. Asami runs his hand through Akihito’s hair, cupping the back of his head and pulls him up to him, devouring his mouth. They break apart in order to breathe. Another bone melting kiss and he is glad he still has his pants on or he’d be trying to enter Akihito right then and there. Not yet though. He’s not done worshipping this body.

Raining kisses down to the collarbone, he bites at the mark he left there before, purpling it more, marking the body he is claiming for his own. He has never wanted to possess someone like he does this man under him. Pulling back, he runs his hands from waist upwards, fingers splayed so he doesn’t miss a single inch of skin. 

“So fucking beautiful,” he growls as his mouth covers a dusky nipple. He teases it with teeth and tongue as Akihito moans and presses up into him. Switching to the other, his fingers toy with the first one as he does the same again. He could spend all night on these nipples. They’re so perfect and taste heavenly. His eyes look up into blazing blue eyes as he bites down just a bit harder causing the man to tremble and hands to grab ahold of his hair and pulls him back up to that hot mouth. The kiss is all tongue and teeth and so damn hot that he is grinding himself against Akihito. No, not yet. He breaks the kiss fighting for control, his breath coming in pants.

“Hn, Asami, need you.” Those words almost shot his control straight out the window. 

“God, Akihito, not yet, just a little more, I need to taste you so bad.” Those eyes of blue fire scorch him as he made his way down that body. Teeth and fingers become a little less gentle as he follows the cut line of his abdomen down to where the towel still rests and he leans back as he uncovers his prize. His prize stood proudly as he ran his hand around and down. He leans forward to lick the small amount that has leaked. Tasting it, he growls at the taste. So damn good. He takes it in his mouth and curls that tongue as he sucks it down slowly while his hand lightly squeezes the round globes beneath. 

“Oh fuck.. Unn… Asami,” he hears his lovers moans as he continues. Glancing up, he sees a look of pure pleasure as one hand clenches in his hair and the other scrambles against the sheets. He skims his teeth lightly over the sensitive skin and is awarded a “Fuck yes.” Smirking, he returns to what he is doing, tongue wrapping around the end each time he comes back to the edge. Deep throating, he sucks strongly and Aki starts to tremble more. He can feel that he is ready and does it again.

“Ahh, about to.. Asami, please.” The slender body snaps up into his mouth and a long moan accompanies the taste in his mouth as his lover cums. Sucking and swallowing until he is relaxed, Asami pulls his head back and crawls back up to grab those lips and share his taste with him. 

Moving off of the bed, he removes his pants and briefs before palming a small tube of lube and returning to lie beside his lover. Placing the lube on a pillow, he kisses Akihito again, unable to deny himself the taste of the younger man. 

Asami’s hand slides down to Aki’s thigh, pulling the leg up so his hand can slide behind into the crevice there. He presses gently against the hole and captures the gasp that emits from his lover. He reaches up for the lube and goes back to what he was doing. 

His fingers now slick, he presses one against the quivering hole and slides in, causing Akihito to moan. His blue eyes close as the finger moves in and out and Asami’s mouth is busy against his neck. Another finger joins the first, stretching him just a bit further and Aki pushes up against them as they barely brush his prostate.

“Asami..”

That wonderful mouth comes close to his ear and whispers, “Not yet, baby. Just a little more.” That tongue is tracing his ear before teeth bite the lobe and Aki is once more moaning. A third finger is pressed deep within him, causing a slight discomfort. 

Asami watches as his mouth opens as the discomfort leaves and bites the lower lip. God, his lover is so fucking hot. He’s not sure how he has been able to keep from going at his normal pace. He slides his fingers in and presses against that button inside and swallows the sound Akihito makes as he removes his hand and sits up between the legs of his man. He covers himself with the rest of the lube and watches as he slides slowly into the puckered heaven he has been preparing. All the way to the hilt and he is biting his own lip at the pleasure of being inside that tight pulsing prison. 

“Oh god, so good.” At those words, he opens his eyes to stare into blue ones. Pulling back slowly, he suddenly thrusts harder and they both gasp at the feeling. He pulls one leg over his shoulder as he starts a rhythmic pace. He bites at the leg near his mouth as he watches pleasure wash over the creature under him. His hand traces the scar on his lover’s side before reaching for the others weeping member. 

Asami keeps his eyes glued to Akihito’s as he picks up the pace, moving his hand in tune with his hips. He’s so damn close and can feel Aki almost there as well. The pressure is building and tying him in a knot. He needs to make sure his lover is there before he lets go. He can feel the muscles massaging him tightening and he bites down on his lover’s thigh, sending Akihito into a white world. One more thrust and he also soars off that cliff. Maneuvering so he doesn’t hurt his lover, he lets himself fall forward, half covering Akihito.

Wrapping his arms around Akihito, he turns their bodies so the smaller man is laying on him and they both doze off for a few minutes. 

Akihito slowly opened his eyes to see amber ones watching him. One finger ran down his cheek and a smile formed on his lips.

“That was…” He began, unable to finish the thought as soft lips press against his.

“Yeah.” Their bodies are still connected and as he stretches his back he feels Asami start to harden again. An eyebrow lifts at the older man and all he gets in return is a filthy grin. “Can’t help it. You are fucking sexy as hell.” A light blush covers his face and he feels rather than hears Asami’s chuckle. 

“You are a dirty old man.”

“Mmm, you may be right. Let this dirty old man show you just how dirty he can be.” The words are whispered as his lips are taken in another devouring, heart stopping kiss.

Hours later found Asami carrying Akihito with him into a hot bath. As they lay in the tub, Akihito’s back against Asami’s chest, the older one brought up what he had learned. 

“Akihito?” His arms wound around the other, hoping his lover wouldn’t bolt once he said it.

“Hmm?”

“I know who you are.” The younger man stopped breathing for a moment before sighing.

“How?” came the resigned tone.

“I was looking for clothes and found your weapons. I was curious so I looked at everything.” He answered honestly, not willing to lie to the man in his arms.

“And how do you connect that to knowing who I am?”

“I was the one who pulled you out of that hellhole.”

Akihito didn’t respond. His body went still as he realized what Asami meant. His brain started panicking. His heart began to thunder and he tried to twist away. Arms tightened around him and he felt the other lay his forehead on his shoulder. 

“Don’t. Please Akihito, stay.” Asami whispered. “Don’t run from me.”

“I’m not running. I just need.. need to breathe.” His mind wasn’t about to let him settle and the panic wasn’t going to abate if Asami didn’t let go.

“Then breathe with me. Stay right here and face me. I won’t hurt you Akihito. I couldn’t not tell you.”

Akihito forced himself to breathe properly, he didn’t think Asami would hurt him, the man had been too gentle with him to want to hurt him but the panic was still there. He focused on shutting out the memories as they began to hurtle to the surface. 

“I tried to find you.” Said the voice behind him. “I searched, no, we searched for so long and couldn’t find a trace of you. You disappeared before I could make sure you were okay.”

“You said we?”

“Kirishima and Suoh were with me when we found you. They were there for the torture of your fathers second as well.” Asami knew what was being asked. 

Akihito let his head fall back against the older one. “How long?

“Hours. We made sure he was paid back for anything we could imagine they had done.” Lifting his head, he looked down into Akihito’s and saw the small smile at that thought.

“Good. The bastard deserved it. So they know as well?”

“They guessed it when they saw your back when the doctor was here. I never saw your back when we found you but they did and looking into it, they found the truth.” He shrugged, “When they got back here and were going to tell me, I had already found out.”

Blue eyes tinged with sadness looked up at him and he searched them carefully. “Promise you’re not going to run just because I know, Akihito.”

“I won’t.” A slender hand reached up to pull his mouth down for a sweet kiss. “Thank you. For finding me and for doing what you did to him. He took the whip to me because I bit his finger off.”

A laugh erupted from Asami. “I’m not surprised that you did that. You have fire in you.”

A grin peeked up at him. “You have no idea.”

“Mmm, no I’m sure I don’t but I plan to find out.” Surprise covered Akihito’s features at his words. “Don’t tell me you thought I wasn’t serious about this.”

“Well…” A thoughtful look came into his eyes, “There’s still a lot you don’t know.”

“That’s true but I hope you’ll come to trust me enough to let me in at some point. I won’t push you, Akihito, but I want you and I won’t quit until you send me away.”

They were laying in the bed, sheet covering them from the waist down a while later when Asami traced the scar on his side again.

“Tell me what happened here?” The demand would have had Aki refusing to if the tone hadn’t been questioning.

“I was seventeen and thought I should at least try having a girlfriend.” A disbelieving look had him scowling up at Asami. “Bastard. Anyway, I was dating this girl and one weekend I didn’t see her until school started back up. She had told me that her and her friends had gone off to this retreat thing. Come to find out, she was seeing some other guy on the side. I was just getting off work one night that week and heard screaming. I went to see what was happening and this guy was beating the hell out of her. So, being the heroic fuck that I am,” another chuckle, “I stepped in between and stopped the guy. While I was kicking his ass, she had grabbed a knife and then attacked me with it.”

“What the fuck?” Asked the surprised Asami.

Aki merely shrugged his shoulders. “She played the victim well. Since then, I don’t exactly stick my neck out for anyone old enough to actually help themselves out. Fuck them, they put themselves in that situation, they can get themselves out.”

“So I’m not going to need to worry that you’ll get into needless dangerous situations?” Asami’s hand was softly running up the others spine.

“Never said that. I do have a temper, but you’re not going to find me playing prince charming to some damsel in distress.” He grinned back before leaning forward and kissing Asami, then jumping out of the bed, “Come on, get up lazy ass. Tatsu and the others will be here soon and I don’t want her finding you and me naked in my bed. I am so not answering those questions right now.”

Asami laughed. He hadn’t laughed or even smiled this much for a long time and he pondered the meaning as he watched his lover moving around the room before getting up himself. Yeah, he didn’t want to answer those questions just yet either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut has always been my downfall so I hope this was okay. Please let me know if you enjoyed it simply because I have little faith in my writing of said smut.
> 
> The incident I described for Aki's scar was one that actually did happen to a friend of mine when we were teenagers and it soured him completely on ever stepping between those in a fight like that again. 
> 
> For those who are worried about Asami being just too sappy, don't worry, he will be back in form not long from now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sexy time before all hell breaks loose. Akihito is ready to show who he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy.   
> Everything belongs to Sensei, of course.

_‘Not sure how long I’ll be. Had something happen at Dracaena.’_

_‘Ok. Call me when you’re on your way.’_

_‘You could come see me?’_

Akihito laughed reading that. The man really didn’t know how to just ask somebody something.

_‘I’ll think about it.’_

_‘Let me know?’_

_‘Would I catch you doing something wrong if I didn’t?’_

_‘Of course not. I’d rather let the guards know to let you in when you showed.’_

_‘Don’t worry, you’ll know if I decide.’_

_‘You love to keep me guessing, don’t you?’_

_‘Not telling. Get to work.’_

_‘Yes, dear.’_

Shaking his head at the smartass answer to his orders, Akihito grabbed his keys and drove down to his boyfriend’s club. It had been two weeks since the incident and he was really looking forward to spending the night with the man. He still couldn’t really exactly wrap his mind around the fact that Asami and he were dating. Boyfriend was so not the right word to describe the man either. How the hell could anyone use the word boy to describe such a fine specimen of man?

Tossing his keys to a valet, he passed by those waiting in line and winked at the guard on the door. When the man went to use the earpiece to let it be known he was here, Akihito shook his head and mouthed the word secret. A laughing grin lit up the guards face and Akihito entered the club. Well, it seemed Asami had already sent the message down. Now, he just had to get up there without being spotted by the man.

Kirishima spotted him before Asami did and made sure to keep his attention away from the window. He knew his boss was irritated at having to cancel a third date in a row simply because of the clubs but they needed to keep everything running in order to keep other parts of the business running smoothly.

They actually didn’t have much more that needed to be done but he and Suoh had concocted to get the two together here at the club for a romantic date after the last week of broken ones. They had a private room set up with dinner waiting on them. He just hoped his partner could divert the little wildcat that was Takaba Akihito. He placed the last few papers that needed signing for the newest debacle at the club and waited. He should be getting the call any moment now.

As if on cue, Kirishima’s phone rang and as he pulled it out, checking the name, he turned away and tried not to grin.

“Understood, we’ll be right there.” At his words, Asami signed the last paper and dropped the pen. Standing up and putting his jacket on, he strode to the door.

“Problem?”

“Sir, we have a situation in one of the private rooms that require your attention.”

A deep sigh emitted from the man. “Fine, show me where.” Asami was past irritated with the whole situation. He hadn’t been able to do more than grab a quick kiss from his lover in a week now and was ready to roll heads because of it. As his thoughts centered around what he would love to be doing to his lover at the moment, he followed his friend to whatever disturbance had now decided to happen. Maybe he could hit something to help with his frustrations. No one had crossed him all week that actually required him doing that. Hurting those that pissed him off could be considered his second favorite thing to do. Well, perhaps third, considering that spending time with his two favorite people ranked right up there as number one on both.

Opening the door to the private room Kirishima was standing in front of, he controlled his cold mask and stepped in to the room ready to deal with the situation. Instead, he saw a delectable blue eyed honey blonde sprawled on a loveseat across the room. Glancing behind him found a grinning Kirishima closing the door.

“Surveillance has been disabled for this room, sir.” With that, he closed the door and locked it.

Grinning at the surprise on Asami’s face, Akihito said, “Looks like we’re locked in. Perhaps it’s their way of making sure our date actually happens?” He slid his arms up around Asami’s neck to pull him in for a kiss.

“It’s possible considering my temper the last few days.” Their lips met gently at first, deepening as they both needed to feel more of the other. Asami ran his hands down to cover that perfect ass and pull him against his hips. “Fuck, I’ve needed this.”

A hum of agreement sounded from his lover as he pulled away and led him to the table with their dinner sitting on it. “First, we eat. Then we can decide what else to do.”

“I already know what I want to do, kitten.”

“Kitten? Who the hell is a kitten?” Akihito’s incredulous glare had him smirking.

“Well. You are as supple as one.” The glare intensified. “You start hissing and you’re ready to rake my eyes out when I say something you don’t like, showing that defiance in your eyes. Do you have any clue how fast that turns me on?” His smirk was now a full blown smile as Akihito wasn’t able to actually put together a full sentence. “But you’re my kitten, I’m the only one you moan for. I think you’d hurt anyone else who’d try.”

“Damn right, perverted bastard.” Laughing, Asami stole another kiss before sitting down to dinner. The food was good and they talked about their week away from each other while they ate. Several incidents had happened at the clubs and Asami believed everything to be connected somehow. Someone was looking to cause him problems but they had yet to find any clues as to who. Akihito filed that away to mention to his people later on, they could help with that he was sure. He hadn’t yet told Asami of the extent of his operations.

Finishing their dinner, Asami sent Kirishima a message to come collect everything. Within moments, the bodyguard was opening the door and removing everything not needed.

“Do you require anything else Asami-sama?” A hint of a grin on the man’s face as he asked.

“No, Kei. Just make sure no one is near.”

“Of course, sir.” With that, Kirishima left, a full smile gracing his lips when he locked the door and looked over at his partner. “Maybe you should text him to let him know about the supplies in the table drawer?”

Suoh laughed and did just that and they exited the hallway after hearing a low rumble of laughter coming from the room.

 

Asami picked up a small remote and pushed a button that controlled the music from the club and he turned it down to a manageable level before sitting on the couch and pulling his lover down to straddle him. A mischievous grin played on Akihito’s lips as he hovered over the older man. Then he stood back up and motioned for him to do the same. Golden eyes narrowed but did as asked.

“You have too many clothes on.” Aki then divested him of his jacket, then removed the shoulder holster and guns before removing the vest, smacking away hands that attempted to trap him to the larger man’s frame. Grabbing the tie, he pulled that sinful mouth down to him, whispering, “You are going to dance with me.” As they kissed, he removed the tie and unbuttoned the shirt, letting it hang loose. Pulling back, he surveyed his work and smiled. “Now that is a work of art.”

Smirking, Asami decided that if he was being undressed, he had the right to do it as well and unbuttoned his lover’s shirt before removing it completely and tossing it away. Now he could touch skin if he was being forced to dance.

They moved to the music, bodies close to each other. Hands slid and teased. Hips ground together. They would separate and circle, never losing complete contact. Eyes were dilated with arousal, the dancing nothing more than prolonged foreplay. After a few songs, neither were thinking coherently and they came together.

Akihito pushed Asami up against a wall as his lips trailed kisses down a firm chest and abdomen, Fingers undid a belt and pushed slacks and boxers down, removing them completely as he knelt on his knees in front of his man. Swallowing, Asami watched as his kitten took him in his hands and licked his lips. Oh, Fuck.

The warm wetness that encapsulated him had him moaning. After a couple experimental passes of Akihito’s lips, he felt himself touching the back of his throat and unable to stop himself, one hand clenched in the blond hair. A muffled groan vibrated his cock and Asami swallowed hard again.

Watching Akihito through shuttered eyes, he almost came just from seeing all of his length sliding through those lips. Blue eyes looked up at him as he did this and Asami growled at the erotic picture he made. As if that wicked tongue circling his tip and adding pressure there wasn’t enough. Fuck, he was going to come if he didn’t stop soon.

“Fuck, kitten, you need to stop.” Defiant eyes glared up at him as he kept doing what he wanted.

Once more that tongue circled and cheeks hollowed.

“Aki…hito. Ahh.”

He hit the back of his lover’s throat and knew. His head fell back against the wall.

“God, baby.”

Akihito swallowed him and Asami stiffened, spurting down his lover’s throat with a deep groan. Aki sucked him until he stopped spasming and swallowed it all before standing up and kissing him deeply. Tasting himself on his kitten’s tongue had him moaning again.

He backed Akihito up until the younger man felt the cushions of the couch against his knees and fell back into it. Asami crowded the smaller body as he nipped a lower lip before swiping his tongue over it. Twisting, he sat there and attempted to pull Akihito on his lap. The younger man had a better idea though.

Standing up, he fingers toyed with the button on his jeans and flicked a tongue over his lips, He toed off his shoes before moving his hips while slowly unzipping the fly and Asami sat back, enjoying the show. Hands slowly pealed the pants down, turning so Asami could salivate as a perfect ass wiggled in front of him. Soon Akihito was standing there with just a pair of dark blue boxer briefs and an ankle holster holding his Kimber 9mm.

Lifting his leg with the holster up to rest between Asami’s legs, he grinned and raised an eyebrow. Asami’s hand slid from calf to ankle, acknowledging just how fucking hot it was to see that weapon on his lover. Dangerously hot. He removed the holster and placed it over on the end table, grabbing lube while over there.

He could see the head of his kitten’s cock above his boxers and grabbed his waist to pull him to him, stripping the underwear quickly. He tongued the precum off the tip before pulling those lips back down to his as Akihito straddled him.

Akihito was quickly lost to tongue and teeth. Palms smooth over his back to cup his cheeks and squeeze, pulling him tighter against the other. A finger presses lightly against his hole, causing him to moan. Teeth bite at his pulse point and he drops his head back, allowing better access. His hands clench in dark hair, holding that head to him. A tongue circles and presses soothingly against a nipple before teeth bite at it. His hands clench harder and glittering golden eyes jerk back to his.

“Like that do you?” A hoarse voice asks. Slippery fingers slide in as his bottom lip is nipped at before his mouth is devoured. Harsh gasps come from both men. Hands lift the younger man and he is slowly entered, near black eyes lock as he slides down that length. Moans are heard as he starts to move, slowly at first. Hands grip his hips tightly; bruises will show later. Tongues and teeth tangle again, mimicking what they are doing.

Neither speak as they move together. Groans and gasps echo. Nails dig into flesh and fingers leave prints. Eyes never leave the other. Muscles clench as whiteness hits and Akihito falls against Asami. Two heads rest on two shoulders as they travel through that white existence before they are claimed by darkness for a little while.

 

They are leaving the club when it happens. Suoh is opening the door to the limo and Akihito has ducked to get in when Asami falls back. Red is blossoming on his white shirt. Rage rips through the younger man as he automatically covers his lover, gun out and scanning the crowd. Screams are erupting around them and men dressed in black fighting gear surround them. Guns pointed out towards whoever had shot the man. Suoh and Kirishima are confused by who these people are and have their guns out as well, unsure if these people are part of the danger to their friend.

“Kirishima-san, call for an ambulance. Kuroki-san?”

“Yes, Takaba-sama?” One man turns toward them, gun pointing away from his boss.

“Find them,” comes the command. “Make sure his home is covered. Do not let anything happen to his child.”

“Of course, Takaba-sama. Where do we bring the bodies?” Suoh is gaping at the conversation as Kirishima is calling for an ambulance and Asami’s personal doctor. The boy’s tone is cold, yet he can hear how angry he is as well.

“No bodies yet, make sure they’re alive unless necessary. Bring them to the usual place. Make sure what I need is there. Call me once you have them.” With that, he is signaling two of his men to move his lover onto a stretcher and is leaving with them, gun once again hidden.

 

It has been hours since the doctors rushed Asami into surgery. Suoh and Kirishima are leaning against the wall a few feet away when Akihito’s phone rings.

“Speak.”

Two heads turn to him; their people have yet to find anything.

“How many?” Listening to the answer, his eyes flick over the two waiting with him. “Good, that’ll give us three, two each to get answers from.” Surprise flash over the men’s faces.

“Keep them quiet for now. I’ll call when we are on our way.” With those words, he ends the call and his eyes go back to the red light that has yet to turn off. The surgery is still ongoing.

Kirishima is the first to speak. “Our people have found nothing, Takaba-san. How did yours?”

“My people deal in information, Kirishima. They know who to go to and what to threaten to get anything they are looking for and Asami and Tatsu are to be considered on par with me if something happens to them. My people are angry that someone got close at all and take it as a personal insult.” His eyes never leave the light above the door as he speaks.

“Takaba-s”

“Please stop. Akihito is fine.” He rubs his hands down his face before realizing that they are still covered in his lover’s blood. He stands there and stares at it. He doesn’t hear the words being said to him. All he can think of is the fact that he has Asami’s blood on his hands.

He doesn’t see the worried looks on the faces of Suoh and Kirishima as his face becomes even paler than usual. He doesn’t realize that his hands are shaking or that he is now leaning against the wall to keep himself standing up. All he can see are those golden eyes looking at him as they glazed over before closing. He swallowed multiple times while willing the vision away. He couldn’t think of that at the moment. Right now, he needed to think.

He needed to know who’d ordered the hit and then he would take care of the problem. No one fucked with what was his and Asami was his just as much as he was Asami’s. People were going to die once Asami was out of surgery. He needed to see the man before he left. Had to know that he was going to be okay because if he wasn’t, hell was going to find the Japanese underworld.

He straightened his body and a calm mask covered his emotions. Kirishima and Suoh watched this with no small amount of awe. The boy was showing them a side they hadn’t thought he could possibly have.

The red light above the room turned off and the doctor came out, a grim look on his face.

All three prepared to hear the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a cliffhanger. Kirishima and Suoh are about to learn just exactly who Aki is and what he can do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito, Kirishima, and Suoh bond over a bit of torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I would not be posting another chapter until at least tomorrow if not later than that. So, you all can blame this chapter on two glasses of wine while I was using my husband as a sounding board for different ideas. He would shoot some down and help expand others. After he went to bed last night, I started typing and couldn't stop. Knowing it would be best to wait and edit when I woke up this morning, I did just that. I do hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

The threesome leaves the hospital and enter the limo with Kirishima getting in the back with Akihito. Kirishima would now be in charge of Sion, Inc. and the mood in the limo couldn’t have been more solemn. Both leaders looked at each other before eyes darted away.

“What about Tatsu?” Akihito wasn’t sure how to break the news to the young girl.

“We haven’t told her yet. Suoh and I are her godparents. I’ll have Hiroki tell her something to stall until we can see her face to face.” Pulling out his phone, he starts making calls and arrangements for all that has happened.

Akihito tells Suoh the address of his old home in Yokohama. He still owns it all these years later and has built his organization person by person from there. Even now, it was his fall back base. A safe house that no one would connect to him as it was under his family name. No one would hear the screams coming from the underground bunker there.

The Komainu were a respected group that specialized in security. No one had ever met the shadowy owner as he refused to let anyone know exactly who or what his organization truly was. He had never had trouble visit him. The police never suspected a security firm and the yakuza families knew not to mess with them unless they wanted to lose their protection. There was no group as specially trained as Akihito’s members, whether it be hand to hand, weapons, stealth, or cyber technology.

Pulling out his phone, he sent a text informing his friends of what had happened. After that, he called his people to make his own arrangements. When he mentioned setting up protection for Kirishima, the surprise on the man’s face almost brought a smile to his face but not quite.

“Kirishima-san, my organization is at your disposal. If there is anything you need, let me know and it will be done.” At the man’s nod, Akihito laid his head back against the seat cushion and closed his eyes. It would take a couple of hours to get there due to traffic. He doubted he’d be able to sleep but even a light doze would be preferable to the flashes of Asami laying on the ground, his life blood pouring out of him. The bastards would pay.

 

 

The limo pulled through the large gates when they arrived and one of Akihito’s men opened the door with a low bow.

“Welcome home, Takaba-sama.”

“Thank you, Ryouta. Is everything ready?”

“Of course, Takaba-sama.”

Kirishima and Suoh followed him as he walked toward the house, men dressed in loose black pants and sleeveless shirts bowed on either side of them as they did. The design on the back of the shirts caught Kirishima’s eye. All on the left side had a Komainu lion with its mouth open while the one’s on the right had the same but with the mouth closed. Puzzle pieces began to click in the intelligent man’s head.

“You’re the head of the Komainu?” Suoh glanced at his partner before looking around and realizing what he had missed.

“Yes, Kirishima-san. I knew you would get it quickly.” They paused in front of two men standing side by side. They bowed, although not as low as the others had.

“Kirishima-san and Suoh-san, I’d like you to meet Takeshi and Katsuo. Takeshi is my second, much like you, Kirishima-san. Katsuo is my head of security, as you are for Asami, Suoh. I do hope you four get along.” He smiled at Kei and Kazumi before turning to his two subordinates and saying, “They are to be given every courtesy. They are important to me.”

“Of course, Takaba-sama.” They stepped aside and allowed the three to move forward into the home before following them.

“Find workout gear for these two. Kirishima gets the beginning and Suoh gets the end. I don’t want their suits to be sullied by the blood spilt today. They are true partners so allow no one to think otherwise.” With that, he went into another room to change while the two mentioned just looked at each other and shrugged.

 

Akihito was waiting for them in loose black pants and a white sleeveless shirt when they returned to the hallway. There were no markings on his shirt and Kirishima had a thought as to why although he wasn’t sure he should ask.

When he saw them, Akihito nodded and led them out the back of the house and down a stone path.

“Akihito-san, can you tell me the meaning of why the open and closed mouths?” Kirishima queried as they followed him.

“I choose the Komainu lion because it is a symbol of protection. There are always two as you know, I’m sure?” A glance over his shoulder caught the nod. “The open mouthed lion symbolizes the beginning while the closed mouth one is the end. Therefore, partners are considered the beginning and the end of their partnership. They live for each other and they die for each other. As you two are in a committed relationship, I felt they fit you two perfectly.” He stopped and turned to them. “Suoh-san, turn around please.”

When Suoh turned, Akihito pointed out a double line under the lion. “This isn’t on all of the uniforms. It means that he is committed to his partner completely. Yours has the same symbol as well. This way, no one in my organization will try to flirt or think that they can get information through other means with either of you.”

“Why aren’t they allowed to?” Suoh asked, turning back around and looking at Kei’s back.

“I have zero tolerance for those who cause problems between other members of my group. Punishment for doing so results in caning. If it happens twice, they are considered to be traitors and I do not suffer traitors lightly.” Kirishima and Suoh both blanch at that thought. “I have only had to cane three people and only once has someone betrayed me within the family.”

“Do you force all of your men to watch?”

“Of course.” Akihito starts walking again and they soon come to a small, decrepit building. They enter and turn to another door that holds a handprint scanner. He leads them down the stairs and into another room with a heavy door. Six men are tied to chairs and gagged in the middle of the room. There is a table holding different tools. All of them could easily be used for torture. A dozen men in training gear are also in the room, six on each side. Their arms are clasped behind them and their legs are spread shoulder length.

“Remove the gags.” Akihito turns to the table. He takes off the white shirt before picking up a small paring knife. The horrified looks on the prisoners faces show they saw the scars on his back. Kirishima and Suoh notice the surprise on the guards as well before they school their faces back to calm nonchalance. Apparently, the young man did not show his body very often.

Akihito looked over at them and motioned to the table. “Take your pick of your first weapon.” While they were doing that, he turned to the six sitting in front of him.

“Let me tell you gentlemen a story. You saw the marks on my back yes?” He waited until each of the prisoners nodded. “Twelve years ago, I was a prisoner. I was just a child. But then this man came and found me and took me out of that place. Can you guess who that man was?”

Six heads shake negatively.

“I thought so. See, this man was shot late last night. Does the name Asami Ryuichi mean anything to any of you?” Akihito was tossing the paring knife in the air as he spoke. Not one of the prisoners made a sound although they all did seem a bit paler.

A charming smile accompanied his next words, “The first three to speak will have their sessions last. Who wants to go first?”

Words filled the air and the guards drug the three back who had spoken first. They then moved the other three further apart from each other. Akihito smiled gently and bowed before turning to the other two. He saw that Suoh had chosen a pair of brass knuckles and Kirishima was holding a roll of twine.

“If either of you want the guards to do anything, hold them up, really anything, just tell them and they will.” Akihito went to turn back around when Kirishima asked his question.

“Akihito-san, why do you not wear the lion?” The twelve guards all turned their heads toward the front of the room at the question. They each had wondered the same.

“That’s a simple question, Kirishima-san. I have yet to find my partner or perhaps I already have, only to watch him shot in front of his club last night.” His eyes landed on his target and the smile he gave was full of cruel intent. The guards shivered at the expression. “We live and die for our partners. We also do everything possible to avenge them.” With those words, he ordered the man’s shirt to be stripped and for him to be held against one of the posts that ran from ceiling to floor.

“Do enjoy yourselves, gentlemen. You can use anything on that table, although if you open that box, do be careful, I wouldn’t want you to deal with the bites that could happen.” Kirishima and Suoh glanced at each other with their eyebrows raised. Of course, that would make them curious.

Akihito stepped forward and sliced gills over his victim’s ribs, just deep enough to make the guy bleed lightly. Six shallow slices on each side and he stepped back. He walked back over to the table and grabbed a lemon. Returning to his playmate, he sliced the fruit in half and holding it against the skin directly above the cuts, he squeezed. He did the same with the other half. His victim screamed. Turning, he tossed the used fruit away and returned to the table again. Wiping the blade down, he returned it to its place and studied the table.

Grabbing a chair, he sat down to wait for his guy to stop screaming. He watches the other two. Suoh is beating his to a pulp, the big man truly did seem to enjoy breaking things. Looking over at Kirishima and what he was doing was inspiring.

His guy had been moved, chair and all over to a post and it looked like Kirishima had wrapped the twine just tight enough around the guy’s throat and the post. If the man sagged at all, he would cut his own throat. Twine was also wound around ankles and elbows and wrists. These were tighter, holding the man to his chair. The rope had been removed but the guy didn’t dare try to escape. Pure fear was on his face.

Kirishima was now placing the smallest finger on the arm of the chair. He was holding a hammer in his other hand. Bringing it down, he crushed the guys finger, causing him to jerk and the twine to slip into the top of his wrist. Truly inspired.

Akihito stood up and grabbed a crescent wrench before returning to move his chair closer. He motioned for his men to return the guy to his own seat and they tied him back up.

“Hold his hands still.”

He takes the wrench and attaches it to a fingernail. He starts pulling and as the fingernail starts to leave its rightful place, blood begins to pool around it. After he has removed the nail, he places it in a baggie that one of his guards is holding.

“You know; this was actually an ancient torture technique. They even had a device for it but the few left in this world are owned by men who refuse to let it go. Apparently, it is abysmally slower than me pulling it out myself but hey I’m sure you’d rather the quick pain than slow and torturous.” Tilting his head, he grins. “You should thank me.”

The disbelief on the others’ face has him laughing. Kirishima had stopped what he was doing to listen to his words. “I believe we have one in our warehouse, Akihito-san. Let me know the next time you’d like to use it and I would gladly let you borrow it.”

“Oh, that sounds delightful. I will have to remember that Kirishima-san.” Suoh is shaking his head at the two of them as he returns to the table.

“Akihito-san.”

“Yes, Suoh-san?” he answers as he fits the wrench to a fingernail on the other hand.

“What’s in the box?”

“Oh, it’s just a couple Mukades.” He sends a grin over his shoulder as he pulls the fingernail causing the guy in front of him to start cursing at him. “If you want to use them, I would rather you ask one of the guards to do it for you. They have experience handling them and the correct gloves to ward off bites to themselves.”

Suoh smiled and looked over at the pair of guards helping him. “Would you mind?”

“Not at all Suoh-sama.” The honorific caught the big blond off guard and his uncomfortable look would have been laughable in a different situation. “Where would you like them placed?”

“His arms and legs.” Suoh watched as the pair took a Mukade each and held them on the skin until a few bites had been administered, then moved them to the opposite limb to do the same.

Standing back, he thanked the guards as they placed the centipedes back in the box and returned to stand behind their charge.

“How long does it take for the swelling to start?”

“Not long now at all, Suoh-sama.” They watched as the limbs began to swell from the poison and Suoh made his way back to the table. He picked up the baseball bat and smiled grimly. He was enjoying himself. It’d been a long time since he’d just allowed himself to let go. And the kid had given them free reign.

If he thought about it, he would admit to liking the boy. He definitely had more guts than Suoh had thought and it had become obvious since the shooting that he cared about their boss. Glancing over at Kei, he easily admitted that he didn’t have the finesse his lover did in torture sessions. He was more about brute strength while Kei went for the psychological.

He was a work of beauty standing there, the sleek muscles of his arms shown off by the sleeveless shirt. A sadistic smile graced his lips as he whispered exactly what he was going to do before doing it. Suoh was quite fine with that smile being pointed elsewhere at the moment. Whenever Kei got into one of those moods, he usually found extra work at the office that had just somehow been misplaced and must be finished right away. Swinging the bat, he aimed carefully for a knee.

The scream made Kirishima look up. Ahh, Kazumi was practicing his swing, how nice. If the scream was anything to go by, he had easily broken the man’s kneecap. His plaything was sweating profusely, and would never be able to use his hands again. Tsking at the guy, he checked where the twine had cut into wrists. It was easy to tell that it had sliced down to the bone.

“I did tell you to stay still, didn’t I?” He walked away to find another weapon and returned with a nicely balanced hunting knife. Easily cutting the shirt away from the chest, he smiled at the younger guy. “Now, please do stay still. You don’t want the twine to enter your throat, do you?”

He then proceeded to cut the symbol for Sion into the man’s chest. He flinched at first but kept his upper body from moving after the initial cutting and only a few drops of red leaked from his throat. He hadn’t had as much control over his legs though and the twine at his ankles bit deeply into the flesh there.

Akihito had finished with the fingernails and was ready to start on toenails. Kneeling before his victim, he looked up, “You should be honored, I kneel for no one.” With that, he began, the screams music to his ears. Each toenail removed was placed into the baggie his subordinate was holding. Once he was done, he ordered the guard to chop up all twenty nails and put them in a glass of water. Once that was done, he held the man’s head back and made him drink the water. While he was coughing on the nails stuck in his throat, Akihito walked over and took out one of his favorite tools. A cigar cutter.

“Tie him to the post and remove his pants. Get me a pair of gloves, I won’t touch him there, who knows what he has.” Once he was ready, he fit the head of the guy’s dick into the hole and snapped the blade. He did this until it was gone. The screams continued for quite a while.

After a couple hours, the three being tortured have all passed out and the other three are watching in stupefied horror. Akihito places the instruments he has been using back on the table, having the other two do the same. Turning to face the three whom are still unharmed, he says, “We’re going to have lunch now, I would suggest you three think long and hard before we come back. Information will make it so that you don’t have to go through what they are.”

Washing the blood off themselves, they return to the house for a shower and fresh clothing. After all, no one wants to eat with blood covering them.

After a light lunch, they check their phones and all three return phone calls and texts. Once done, they talk for a little while. Kirishima and Suoh watch the others moving around, noticing a few with lines on their outfits as well.

“What’s the difference between the twelve in the bunker and the ones here?” Suoh asks after a little while.

“Mmm, the ones in the bunker are part of my elite guard. They were the ones to track down and capture the guys we have. They are also part of the group who protect me and a few others.”

“Like Asami-sama and Tatsu-chan.”

A flinch crosses Akihito’s face at Asami’s name and he merely nods.

“They were surprised when they saw your back. I take it you’ve never shown your skin to your men?”

“No, that was the first time and if it hadn’t been for who it was for, I wouldn’t have even now.” A slight smile is on his lips. “He told me once that those scars made me who I am, and he was right.”

Akihito’s phone rings at that moment and after checking the number, he answers it hopefully.

“Takaba speaking.”

A full smile begins to spread on his face. The couple across from him looks on, believing they know what is being said. After he hangs up, he starts laughing.

“Was it?” asked Kirishima.

“Yes.”

They all smile and stand up, ready to finish what they had started earlier.

They enter the room once again and orders are given to wake the ones who passed out earlier. Akihito and company face the ones yet to be tortured and ask if anyone has the information needed. One of them nods his head and he starts naming off names and places.

Akihito smiles softly at the man. “Thank you.”

He then walks over to the table and picks up a sword. “Gentlemen, sword or gun, your preference.” Suoh takes a hefty sword while Kirishima picks up a Beretta. Akihito nods at their choices as though he had expected them to choose what they had.

He then walks to the side of his victim and smiles. “Looks like your friends wanted to be merciful.” He then slices the neck and watches the guy bleed to death. Suoh swings the sword he is holding and removes the guy’s head. Kirishima merely holds the gun to the side of the guy he had tortured and blew his brains out.

They returned the weapons and then walked back over to the other three. “I will warn you, if this information is false, you will live to regret it.”

“Clean this place up but leave the bodies. Move those guys to where they have to sit facing them so they understand the consequences of lying to me.” Twelve men bow as the words, “Yes, Takaba-sama,” echo through the concrete bunker.

It is time to send men out to see if the information is true or not and to return to Tokyo.

 

 

Akihito, Kirishima, and Suoh had collected Tatsu from school. They then had driven to her home and sat down with her. Akihito had been the one to explain to her what happened.

Currently, he was holding a sobbing four-year-old girl in his arms.

“Aki-chan?” Her voice was catching as she addressed him.

“What is it baby girl?” He was holding her against his chest, her little arms circling his neck.

“Who did it?”

“I don’t know yet.” He couldn’t exactly lie to her about something like this.

“Are you going to find them?” She pulled back and he saw those gold eyes glittering from her tears. Wiping them away, he smiled gently.

“Of course.”

“Will you hurt them like they hurt Papa?”

“No. I’ll hurt them much worse,” he promised.

“Good.” With those words, she quieted but hugged him tighter. Soon, the precious little girl was asleep, her emotions having tired her little body out.

He carried her to her room and tucked her in, placing a kiss on her forehead. “Don’t worry, I’ll make them all pay,” he whispers as he leaves the room, leaving the door cracked so the others will hear her if she wakes.

Entering the living area of Asami’s penthouse, he sighs. He never thought he would need to break that kind of news to such a young child but had thought it was better for him to do it than her godparents. Those two men were sitting on the couch, it was easy to see how tired they were.

“Guys, you’re staying here tonight, right?” At their nods, he nodded his as well. “Good, if she wakes, she’s going to need you three.” Her bodyguard had already confirmed that he wasn’t leaving.

Picking up his phone, he placed a call and requested his car to be brought to where he was. All of them were quiet while they waited, each reflecting on what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. When his phone rang, he bid the others good night, letting them know he would call once he heard anything.

 

 

 

Akihito stood staring out over the Tokyo skyline the next time his phone rang. Quickly, he answered it. It was Takeshi.

“We found them, Takaba-sama.”

“So the information was true?” He was relieved, he really didn’t enjoy torturing people. He always had to psyche himself up whenever it was needed. This time though, he had enjoyed it. There was only one reason he could think of for that.

“Takaba-sama, they are one of our clients.”

Akihito started chuckling. “Good. Call their teams. Have them bring in everyone with a protection detail on them. Leave the wives. We won’t touch them.”

“Yes, Takaba-sama.” A noise sounds behind him and Akihito turns to see golden eyes searing him. “Sir, what shall we do with them?”

“Hold that order, Takeshi.” A thought running through his mind.

“Sir?”

“I think the victim would like to have a say in what happens to them.” He raises an eyebrow at Asami and receives a slight nod. “Yes, keep the teams in place. Act like nothing is going on. Tell the teams to be ready to snatch them at a moment’s notice though. Once he is able to leave the hospital, I’m sure the problem will be taken care of.”

“Yes, Takaba-sama. As you wish.”

“Kill the three in the bunker. Use them to teach the newer recruits about torture first. Please don’t make any of them sick this time.” He hears a groan on the other end.

“Yes, Takaba-sama.” The resigned sound of the older man’s voice has Akihito chuckling again as he ends the call.

Slowly, he walks over to his lover, “Hey, you.”

“Hey.” Golden eyes are full of questions.

“I’ll tell you soon.” Pressing his lips against Asami’s he kisses him, slowly, gently, so very happy he is okay. Finally, he is able to relax. A single tear rolls down his face and as he pulls back, Asami wipes it away.

“Don’t.”

Akihito pulls the chair over to the side of the bed and holds his hand.

“You found out who did this.” Asami stated frankly.

“Yes.”

“How?” Akihito studied him for a moment before sighing.

“You’re not going to rest until I tell you, are you?” At the stern look on his face, Akihito rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll tell you.”

So, he tells the secret that he has guarded since he was sixteen. He told of all the trouble he would get into and the small following he began to have. He tells of his father’s lawyer helping him to keep the family home and the money he had inherited. He tells of the people who came to him in high school. How at first they had just been a bunch of delinquent kids who didn’t have families of their own. Of the kids who were starving on the streets, not knowing if they were going to be picked up by someone wanting to sell them off. He spoke of the ones whose parents forced them to prostitute in order to feed their habits, hurting the kids even more if they didn’t bring in enough money.

He told of all of this and how he had brought all of these kids together in order to help them. They were made to finish school through home tutors. They learned how to take care of themselves. Masters of several martial arts were hired to teach them. They learned how to work with weapons. And then they swore their lives to Akihito. By the time, he had graduated from high school, he was a Boss.

He’d started Komainu Securities once he was out of his foster parent’s home. He’d gone to college in order to teach young children but also earned a degree in business management. He told of all of this as Asami lay there and listened with growing wonder.

“So the teams you were talking about means that whoever did this, is one of your clients.”

He nodded.

“Won’t it hurt your business to take them out?” Akihito gaped at him.

“Are you serious?”

“Of course. I don’t want you to hurt your business just to help me.” Asami answered him, evenly.

“Don’t worry, it won’t suffer. They all know the risk when they decide to use my men. They do something I don’t like, like say, oh I don’t know… order a hit on my lover and then him getting shot, gets their protection taken away.” He shrugged, “That’s part of the risk of using highly trained men outside of your organization to protect yourself.”

“It’s not like they knew I was your lover.” Asami pointed out with a slight grin.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s not like they know who I am at all.” At Asami’s look, he continued, “Think about it, have you ever heard of who the CEO of Komainu is or even looks like.”

Asami racked his brain, “No, I can’t say I have.”

“Exactly. Anyways once you’re able to leave the hospital, we’ll pick them up and deal with them.” Laying his head back against the chair, he closed his eyes. He needed some sleep. It’d been a long day. He felt a tug on his hand and opened his eyes.

“Come here. Lay beside me.”

“No, you need to rest.”

“So do you, get over here and we both will.” Smiling, he stood and removed his outer shirt, leaving a tank, and lay down beside the man, doing his best not to jostle the other side of him. A strong arm wrapped around him and pulled him tighter to the larger man. A soft kiss feathered across the top of his head as he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I hope I kept you all guessing about whether Asami was okay or not. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff before Akihito makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual disclaimers apply obviously. Enjoy!

Akihito awakened to a rumbling chuckle in his ear. His body tensed and the arm that was still wrapped around him tightened. Keeping his eyes closed, he listened as the nurse asked questions and took vitals.

“Good morning, Kitten.” Tilting his head back, he accepted the chaste kiss before getting out of the bed and going to the bathroom. Once he returned, he narrowed his eyes at Asami.

“What exactly was so funny?”

Asami grinned, “Her face when she saw us laying together was. I’m not sure if she was hyperventilating from shock or fangirling over the idea of us together.”

Rolling his eyes at the older man, he said, “You really get off on fucking with people don’t you?”

“Mmm, I get off on fucking you.” His response caused Aki to laugh. He should’ve known the man would twist his words his own way. “Akihito…”

Aki ignored his attempt to get him to come back over to the bed and instead looked out over Tokyo. “I told Tatsu you were in the hospital. She’s going to come visit you.”

A shocked breath sounded behind him, “You told my four-year-old daughter that I was shot?” Asami’s voice raised at the end as if he couldn’t believe someone would do that.

“What?” He swung around to stare at Asami incredulously, “How much of a bastard do you think I am?” Shaking his head and running a hand through his hair, he continued. “Of course I didn’t say that. I told her you were hurt at the club but that you were going to be okay. She cried like I’d said something worse though.”

“Oh. I just don’t want her to know about all of this.”

“Don’t be a fucking idiot.” Aki muttered as he turned back to the window.

“What? Akihito, come over here and talk to me. You muttering and facing away isn’t going to be productive to a conversation.” Akihito glared at him as he agreed and sat in the chair close to the bed. “You could join me, you know.”

“I said, don’t be a fucking idiot. It’s not going to do her any amount of good if she doesn’t know why she needs to be safe from this world.” He repeated, remembering when he had found out about his larger than normal family.

“Why do you say that?”

“Tell me something Asami. What happens when she is kidnapped and others tell her about her bad of a person he father is? Would you like to know what goes through the head of a child that age? Right now, in her eyes, you are biggest, strongest, best possible person in the whole world. No one can measure up to you. Do you want someone to take that away from you? Do you want to watch as that hero worship turns into fear?” Aki was staring into his eyes and Asami could see what the younger man wasn’t saying.

Sighing, he ran his free hand through his hair, tugging on it as he thought about his daughter finding out about him and then becoming scared of him. “I don’t think I could live with that.”

“My father dealt with that from me for a while. I mean, it’s not like you have to tell her exactly what you do, especially at her age but… more like… downplay it?” Trying to explain what he meant had Akihito floundering for a moment. “In your line of business, you need to prepare her for the eventuality of her being caught up in it and I’m sure you would rather she found out from you than someone who wants to cause irreparable harm to your relationship.” Sighing, he stood and started pacing. “I don’t want to see that with you and Tatsu.”

A hand grabbed ahold of his wrist as he was pacing and tugged him backward. “Hey. Come here.” Asami pulled him as close as possible and growled that he couldn’t just manhandle the young man. It’d be so much damn easier to just force him to lay beside him. He had found out earlier that even trying to move his arm sent an alarming amount of pain through his shoulder. “Damnit Akihito, bend down here.”

The frustration in his voice caused Aki to smile softly as he did as ordered. “What’s wrong, old man? Body too decrepit to do what you want it to?”

“I’ll fucking show you decrepit once I’m out of here,” he growled in warning before taking the lips right above his. Swiping his tongue against closed lips allowed him access and he thoroughly explored his kittens mouth. Pulling back, he whispered in an ear, “I’ll think about it. But if I do this, you have to be there too.” Large blue eyes jumped to his in surprise. Just as Aki was about to speak, they heard a small knock at the door followed by an excitable young voice.

Akihito jumped back, a blush covering his face which caused Asami to smirk. Tatsu, followed by her two godfathers entered the room.

The young golden eyes lit up when she saw Akihito there and she rushed him, causing him to stumble as her small body launched itself at him.

“Aki-chan! I didn’t know you would be here.” She pouted her little lips, causing her second favorite male to grin. “Uncle Kei said I have to go to school today.”

“That’s because you do need to go.” Her eyes narrowed on him as he said this, causing him to grin wider. “Why don’t you want to go?”

She tilted her head and thought for a moment. Probably weighing which words would get a more emotional response out of the four males in the room. “Papa was hurt and Aki-chan won’t be there. I want to stay with Papa.”

“Hey now, I’ll be there for lunch.” Akihito chucked her chin with a knuckle. “I have some errands to do before then. But Tatsu, you can’t stay here with Papa all day by yourself. Papa has to heal and his medicine will make him sleep.”

“Hmmph.” She folded her little arms and turned her head away. Fighting his laughter, he brought her over to the father who was patiently waiting for his daughters’ attention.

Tatsu flung herself across her Papa’s chest, causing the man to flinch and close his eyes as the pain shot through his system. He took a deep breath, holding it before releasing and smiling down at her. His good arm wrapped around her and positioned the little body to sit beside him.

“You can’t jump on me right now, little one. Now, tell me why you think you should stay with me.” Two pairs of golden eyes stared back at each other and the other three in the room couldn’t help but smile. Their expressions were too much alike at that moment. Both stubborn and unwilling to give an inch.

Tatsu looked away before answering, “Cause I can take care of Papa.” The hearts of four men melted.

“Are you sure you can take care of me?” Three pairs of eyes studied him, wondering where he was going with that question.

“Of course, Papa.” Tatsu, thinking she was going to get her way, visibly brightened.

“Do you know what kind of medicine I need? Or how much to give me?” Thinking for a moment, she shook her head.

“What about when the doctor comes to see me? Do you know what to tell him about what’s wrong with me?”

“Yep. I tell him you got hurt bad.” Her grin was back in place; sure she would win.

“Ahh, but can you tell him where I got hurt or how I got hurt?” She frowned at her Papa’s serious face.

“No but you can tell me.” Looking over to her Uncle’s for support, Tatsu saw her Uncle Kei with his glasses off, pinching his nose and Uncle Kazumi facing the wall. Looking for Aki-chan, she saw him standing against the window, watching them. “Tell him, Aki-chan. Tell them I can stay, please.”

Akihito raised his hands, palms outward, “Oh no, this is family stuff. I’m staying out of it.” He smiled and added, “But you know Tatsu, what will all your friends think if you don’t go? What will Kou-Sensei and Takato-Sensei think? Do you want to make all of them sad if they think you are sick?”

Tatsu’s eyes widened when she thought of all her friends being sad. Thinking about it for a moment, she then leaned over and kissed her Papa’s cheek before saying, “Papa, I have to go to school. All my friends will be sad if I don’t go.” And with that announcement, she slipped off the bed, grabbed her Uncle Kei’s hand, and marched out of the room.

Akihito was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the three surprised looks on the other men’s faces as she did this. Suoh opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. He blinked, looked at Akihito for a moment, shook his head with a small smile, and followed his partner and goddaughter.

Asami watched his subordinates’ reaction with a hint of a grin before returning his gaze to the man who had yet to move. “How are you able to get her to do what you want?”

Akihito shrugged, “Simple psychology. No child wants their friends to be sad so if they think they would be to blame for that happening then they’ll make sure they aren’t.”

“You have a lot of edges that I have yet to figure out, don’t you?” Holding his hand out, he waited for Akihito to join him again. “Are you going to let me?”

Pulling the younger man to his bed, he reached up, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to meet his lips.

“Perhaps. I don’t mind dating you.” Akihito told him with a grin before pulling back. Asami pulled him back down for another kiss but was interrupted by a throat clearing. Growling, he turned his head to see who it was and sighed.

“Sensei.” Akihito backed away again to the window to observe as Dr. Murayama picked up his chart and hid a grin behind it. The elderly man had introduced himself the day before and let Akihito know it was him that had checked him over in his apartment. He had expressed his interest in their relationship but Akihito had refused. While he could joke with Asami about dating and so on, he couldn’t really talk to an uninvolved person about anything that was part of his private life.

“Ryuichi, what have I told you about ending up in the hospital shot?” He began by scolding his patient. It was probably better than teasing him about what he’d heard.

“It’s detrimental to my health?” Asami was surprised the man hadn’t started off with a question about Akihito.

“Am I safe in assuming that’s why you have six men in uniforms I’ve never seen before outside your door and roaming my hallways? They even stopped me before letting me in here to see you. I had to prove who I was.” With the last sentence, Akihito moved toward the door and excused himself. He needed to speak with his guards.

“I didn’t know I had guards out there, Sensei.” The surprise in his voice made the doctor believe him.

“Then I suppose they belong to him and he ordered them here. I assumed they were yours as they were talking to Kirishima-san earlier.” Asami’s eyebrows lifted up his forehead. There were a couple men who needed to explain things to him. “Oh, don’t get that look. He didn’t leave here until I let them know you were going to be okay. I suppose he wants to make sure you’re protected. Strange, that just a mere friend would do that. Who is he?”

Asami smirked as he considered his answer. “He’s interesting.”

“Ah, I see. So how are you feeling?”

They talked a bit more, Asami finding out that he’d been on the operating table for a little over six hours and that he would most likely need some rehabilitation to get his arm back to normal again after he was released. He was ordered to cut down on his workload while in the hospital and told that if he didn’t then his stay would be made longer than the week he was being kept there. He agreed since he knew the man would do it.

The doctor was leaving as Akihito was about to return and so he followed the man to talk to him a bit. He promised to make his men’s presence on the floor a bit less if the guards could have a look at the employees who would be visiting Asami during his time there. Entering his office, the man shook his head. The young man followed him and pulled out a device the doctor didn’t recognize.

“This is a device that can scan a badge from one of the workers here and my men will know immediately if that person is supposed to be in the room if you give me the information.” Akihito got down to business as soon as the door was closed.

“Why are you going so far?” Dr. Murayama asked him. “When I asked about your relationship, you refused to tell me anything.”

“I don’t want to cause a headache here but I can’t let him not be protected. My men failed in their job and they also feel responsible.” The blond shrugged as if this should be enough of an explanation.

“You do realize that Ryuichi doesn’t like protection details right? Did you say failed? How did you get him to agree in the first place?” This the doctor had to find out.

A hand scratched the back of a pale neck. “He wasn’t aware of it?”

The elderly grinned even as he narrowed his eyes, “I can do this for you but first you need to tell me why you are doing this.”

Akihito narrowed his eyes as well. “Why do you need a reason for a patient to be protected?”

“Oh, you really are a lot like him. I’ve been taking care of that kid since he was kid fighting on the streets at fifteen. He’s like a son to me.” He watched the boy deflate in front of him as he said those words and chuckled to himself.

“He’s… I don’t know… maybe, he’s a bit special.” The kid was looking at anything in the room besides the doctor who started laughing for real this time.

“Yes, I suppose he is that.” Akihito’s eyes jerked back to the mirthful man and he blushed as he realized his words could be taken a couple different ways. “Don’t worry, Takaba-san. I understand what you mean.”

Akihito let out a huff of breath as he finally understood that he was being teased. Leaving the scanner with the doctor, he thanked him for his help and left. He would send one of the men to collect it in an hour or so.

Walking back to Asami’s room, he kept an eye out for the four roaming the floor and when he spotted them, motioned for them to follow him. Once he had all six men with him, he let them know about the change in security. Two of them would remain at the door to Asami’s room but the other four would fall back to keep a watch outside for anyone suspicious. They had already been updated about who was after their charge so knew what to do. Once his orders were carried out, he entered the room again to see an asleep Asami and he decided to lean back against the wall just to watch the man.

Asami knew he was in the room and was wondering if he would come closer. He could feel the eyes studying him and without opening his eyes said, “I don’t need protection, Akihito.”

“I’m not going to argue with you about it, either. We’ll talk about it once you’re out of here.” The stubbornness in his voice told Asami that he probably wouldn’t get too far with him.

“Kitten…” He decided to try a cajoling tone.

“Don’t even fucking try it.” The stubbornness had turned to steel and Asami opened his eyes to see fire in those eyes again.

He couldn’t even try to hide the grin as he asked, “Not even a chance?”

“None. Once you’re out, you may have a chance.” Asami chuckled, giving in as he could see it would be an argument if he didn’t.

“How long before you have to go?” Asami asked as he watched Akihito pull out his phone to check the time.

“Just a few minutes. I’ll return later if that’s okay.”

“Oh?”

“Probably not until late though. I need to take care of a few things.” Akihito made his way to the bed, sitting beside Asami. He ran his hand lightly over the bandage below his shoulder with a grimace. “Be glad I like you a little bit, otherwise they’d already be dead.”

Those words coming from anyone else wouldn’t have made a damn bit of sense, but Asami completely understood what he meant and unable to respond merely pulled his lover down to him for a kiss before he left. He wasn’t sure if Akihito understood the backward confession he’d uttered but Asami wasn’t going to question it. He had a seemingly permanent half smile on his face the rest of the day. Kirishima and Suoh didn’t remark on it when they returned but both had their own thoughts about what had caused it. Only Suoh was correct though.

 

 

Akihito was running, and jumping, and climbing, and his personal security team was having a hell of a time trying to keep up with him. It wasn’t that he was trying to get away. No. The anger had finally built to a crescendo inside him, having culminated earlier in the evening when part of Asami’s team had caught someone attempting to get in his room.

He flew across a gap in buildings, landing by catching a rail and pulling himself up. Why the hell was he letting this man affect him so fucking much? His feet flew across the top of the building. Muscles bunched as he made ready to fly high again. The edge of his foot barely caught the next roof, yet he paid no mind to the precarious situation as he continued.

The next building was too far away so he jumped and slid down the emergency stairwell. He heard the men behind him bitching about their boss but paid no attention. He still needed to run. So he turned around, his eyes scanning possible spots to get him back in the air. He jumped, handholds found easy at the next possibility.

He didn’t want to care about the bastard in the hospital. He didn’t want to think about those golden eyes glazing over. He hated seeing the blood spreading. He wanted to hurt those who had did that to such a man. Wanted to hunt them down in his own way and destroy everything they’d ever cared about but he couldn’t. Another jump and a solid landing. He rolled and as he came up he turned in a different direction, sprinting full out.

He'd made two promises; one he couldn’t keep because of the one he’d made later that night. He couldn’t personally hurt the people who’d ordered the hit. Why was he so damn angry? A slide down the edge of a roof as he launched his body across the sixty-foot drop. The answer came to him as he was landing and he stumbled, his feet losing their footing. He started to fall, his left cheek smacked against the brick building as his hands grabbed for a handhold somewhere.

He felt the brick exterior rub skin raw, his jeans were ripped, and his mind was focusing finally on stopping his fall. He passed a window sill and his hand automatically grabbed it, stopping himself a mere twenty feet away from more harm. Looking up, he saw the angry yet concerned looks of his team and smiled, waving up to them. He could feel the burn from the injuries he’d given himself and grimaced. Damn. Perhaps he shouldn’t soul search in the middle of a parkour run. Especially if the answer affected him this much. It’d been a long time since he’d screwed up like this. Finding his way down, he thought about the reasoning behind his anger and sighed. Of course he was. Fuck.

Once home, Akihito sent an email to Takeshi and Kirishima.

_Takeshi & Kirishima,_

_You both are receiving the same email and should not expect another from me until after I return._

_Takeshi, your orders are as stands. Run the company as usual. Protection details are to remain the same. Do not, I repeat, do not pull the teams off of anyone connected to the Asami household. If anything happens to any of them, you and the teams responsible will answer to me. Send two more teachers to the preschool to help out._

_Once Asami is out of the hospital, capture the targets and bring them to wherever Kirishima tells you to bring them. Once that is done, those teams are to report to either Kirishima or Asami, whichever Sion chooses, for further orders. They will permanently remain with Sion but we will still pay them. Do not ask them for information on anything within that company._

_Kirishima. I profusely apologize for disappearing. There is much that I need to think over, therefore I must disappear for a while. Don’t waste resources looking for me. You will not find me. Take care of them for me._

_Once he is released from the hospital, let Takeshi know where to bring the ones who did this to him. The men I am sending you are some of our best. They are allowed to bring you and your teams up to speed on their training and computer tech. If you need anything, let Takeshi know and it will be done, no matter what it is._

_I will return soon._

_T.A._

 

Hitting send, he stood and went to pack what he needed. His weapons and important documents. A few clothes, mainly hoodies, vintage tees, and old jeans. He wouldn’t need anything fancy where he was going. He then pulled out two necklaces from his collection. One, he put around his own neck. Grabbing everything, he went a couple doors down and let his friends know he was okay and would return soon.

His next stop was at a toy store to pick up a card and two stuffed lions. They were gift wrapped and the card attached. He then stopped at the hospital. He had one of the guards check that Asami was asleep before he entered the room. Leaving the present on the chair, he laid the necklace on the table beside the hospital bed. His eyes studied the man there for a few minutes before he whispered, “I’m sorry,” kissed his lips softly and left.

Takaba Akihito then disappeared into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaction's to Akihito's leaving. Asami sends an email.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard for me to write until I changed the music I was listening to. No Love by Eminem and Lil Wayne was the song that helped me get Asami's email written. Before that song came on, I was struggling with how it should go but once it started playing, it flowed out.   
> For me the songs don't always have anything to do with what's going on yet the video reminded me of how I saw the kid Akihito for this story.  
> I hope you enjoy. There may be a surprise in this chapter for you all, something I planned all along but wasn't planning on using until much later.
> 
> All the usual disclaimers apply, Nothing belongs to me as Sensei is the creator and so forth ;)

Kirishima was checking his email while waiting for Suoh and Tatsu to be ready for the day. He was surprised to see something from Takaba and opened it at once. Reading through it, he eyes widened.

“Shit.” He murmured. Grabbing his phone, he quickly called Takeshi.

“Kirishima-san.”

“Is it true?” He didn’t waste any words, knowing the man would know what he was talking about.

A long sigh sounded across the connection. “Yes. His team lost him late last night after he left the hospital. No one has been able to find him. The team thought something was wrong with him yesterday evening as he almost fell sixty feet during a run. I believe it had something to do with the one we caught trying to sneak in after your boss.”

“A run?” Kirishima wasn’t sure how someone could fall sixty feet when running.

“Ah, you may not understand that. He does parkour and so runs across the rooftops of Tokyo sometimes.”

“WHAT?” Kirishima’s voice was loud enough to make Suoh come out to the living area. “How the hell can your people keep him safe if he’s running across rooftops?” Suoh’s eyebrows jumped.

“It is something we have learned to deal with. He caught himself before he fell completely, Kirishima-san. Our men thought everything was over when he had them bring him home. It usually is.” Kirishima face palmed as he listened to the other man.

“Can we trace him through GPS or a credit card?”

“No, he did something to disable the GPS before he left the hospital. The last known location of him was a cash point about 100 yards from the hospital. He withdrew enough to take care of himself for quite some time.” Kirishima could hear agitated voices in the background and understood. If they lost Asami like that, their people would be panicking as well.

“What’s the possibility of us finding him?” He asked, his voice weary all of a sudden.

“Honestly? I’m not sure there is a possibility until he decides to let us.” Takeshi answered, unsure of whether or not they should continue to look. “Whenever he used to do recon, we could never find him until he showed back up.”

“Shit, what do I tell Asami?” Kirishima asked.

“He did visit the hospital last night like I said. Perhaps he already knows.” The man wasn’t counting on it but hey a little hope couldn’t be remiss, could it?

“I guess I’ll find out. We’ll talk soon, I’m sure.”

“Of course.” Both men hung up and Kirishima removed his glasses to pinch the top of his nose, trying to calm himself. The nervous tic had Suoh exhaling deeply.

“What happened?” He asked quietly as he began to plate food for breakfast.

“Takaba’s disappeared. Here, read this. I’ll do that.” They traded spots and Suoh read the short email.

“Damn. I wonder what made him make that decision?” Suoh ran his hand through his short blond hair. “Was it him you were talking about running across rooftops?”

A grunt was his only answer as Tatsu joined them. They had a quiet breakfast, even Tatsu was quieter than usual. As soon as they were done, all three left the apartment and headed to the hospital so Tatsu could see her father before school.

The two guards watched them arrive apprehensively. One waved Kirishima over to let him know they had heard glass shattering in the room a couple hours before. When they had entered they’d been told to get the hell out. Kirishima nodded and thanked the man, letting him know they knew what was going on.

He has Suoh and Tatsu wait outside for a moment just in case and entered alone.

The man is question was laying in the bed, a silver chain falling from his hand. Noticing his friend, he held it up. A silver Komainu lion hung from it.

“He ran, didn’t he?” There was no emotion in the voice that asked him and Kirishima sighed. “Why leave this if he ran, Kei? What’s the point?”

“I’m unsure of the answer Asami-sama.”

“Kei, my lover has just left me, drop the fucking sama bullshit for a minute and answer me as a friend.” Asami told him, anger starting to leak through his mask.

“I’m still not sure, Ryuichi.” Kirishima pulled his phone out and pulled the email up. “He did send me and his second this though.”

Handing the phone over, he turned and looked for where the shattered glass could be. Finding it, he started picking up the larger pieces as Asami read the email. Once he was done, he made sure that none was anywhere close to where Tatsu could come in contact with it and turned to his boss and friend. Asami was doing something with the email.

“Sir?” Wondering what he was doing, he posed the simple question.

“I’m forwarding it to myself, Kei. I’m going to reply to him once I figure out what to say to him.” After finishing that, he returned the phone and motioned to the large gift on the chair.

“He left something for Tatsu. I haven’t read the card yet.” Asami let his head fall back as he thought about the younger man leaving. His friends had warned him it was a possibility but in his arrogance, he hadn’t thought he would. Wrapping the chain around his palm, he wondered why Akihito had left it for him.

“Ryuichi? Is the mouth of the lion open or closed?” Kei asked him, startling him out of his thoughts.

“Does it matter?” The question made little sense to him.

“I believe it does.” Pushing his glasses up, he waited for an answer.

Studying the small symbol, he realized the mouth was closed and let Kei know that.

“Hmm.” A small smile played across the other man’s face. Taking the card on Tatsu’s gift, he opened the door and let them in. Kirishima read the card as Suoh and Tatsu entered the room and he smiled to himself. At least he had taken the little girl into account with all of this. She had become quite attached to him in the month she’d known him.

When Tatsu saw the present and was told that it was indeed hers, she squealed like the four-year-old little girl she was. She tore into the wrapping paper like a small tornado and pulled out two stuffed lions.

A smaller golden one that looked like he was roaring for all the world to hear. The other was laying down but it would have obviously been a larger lion than the other if it had been standing. The fur on it was a darker gold than the other one with a black mane and it looked like it was actually smirking. Kirishima was sure Akihito had chosen the look of the lions deliberately.

He cleared his throat before speaking, “Tatsu?”

“Yes, Uncle Kei?” Her bright eyes were shining as she hugged the lions to her.

“Akihito-san left those for you. He left this card with it too. Do you want me to read it to you?” He asked her.

“Yes, please Uncle Kei.” He didn’t glance towards the man on the bed but felt the intense gaze anyway and so he read the card.

“Tatsu-chan,

I have to go away for a little while but I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can. I know you might be sad so I got you a present. These two lions are special. The one that is standing and roaring will make all your sadness go away. If you are sad or scared, squeeze him real hard and talk to him and he’ll tell me everything when I return. The one laying down is the one that is now happy because all the sadness went away. When you want to tell me any of your happy thoughts, do the same with him. He’ll tell me when I get back also. I hope there are many more happy thoughts than sad.

Aki-chan.”

After he stopped speaking, there was silence in the room. Tatsu squeezed the golden lion and said quietly, “I don’t like that you went away Aki-chan.” She then climbed up on the hospital bed with help from Suoh and cuddled with her Papa. She put the darker lion on his chest and hugged the golden one to her as she cried. Kirishima and Suoh left the room to give the duo a few minutes of privacy.

Asami sighed as he held his little girl to him, wishing he could strangle his wayward lover at that moment. He had suspected this moment was coming when he’d woken and seen the present with her name written in his scrawl. When he’d seen the chain laying on the table, he’d known without a doubt.

Tatsu was slowly calming down as he held her. Soon the tears stopped completely. She still lay against him though.

“Papa?” asked her small voice.

“What is it?”

“I thought Aki-chan liked us.” The heartbroken quality of her voice made him want to hit something. It was a good thing the younger man wasn’t anywhere close.

“I think he does.”

“Then why did he leave?” I’d like to know that myself, he thought. Another deep breath and sigh.

“I’m sure he just has things he has to do. You know when I have to leave once in a while?” At her nod, he continued, “Well, he runs a business also so I’m sure he just had to take care of some things.”

“Oh.”

“Didn’t his note say he would see you soon?” Asami knew he needed to give his daughter some hope for now. She nodded her head again. “Then you shouldn’t cry, should you? He promised so I’m sure he’ll be back soon. And he gave you a job, didn’t he?”

“A job?” Tatsu seemed confused.

“Well, what did he tell you to do with the lions?” He smiled down at her, encouraging her to think about what the card had said.

“I have to talk to them?” she asked, tilting her head a bit.

“Yes, but how do you talk to them?” He touched the smaller one and asked, “How do you talk to this one?”

“Oh! This one I talk to when I’m sad or scared.” She petted the golden fur and almost smiled.

“And this one?” He touched the other one, watching her as she thought about it.

“That one I talk to about happy stuff, right?” She looked up at him to make sure she was correct.

He nodded, hugging her again and kissing her forehead. “That’s right. So you have to do that so when he gets back he can hear everything you are happy or sad about, okay?”

“Okay, Papa.” The small smile on her face didn’t sit right with him at all so he did what any good father would do and grabbed the darker lion, growling behind it as it attacked her. Her giggles made his day as they always had and they played together like that until the doctor arrived and Tatsu had to leave with Kirishima to join her bodyguard.

 

Asami was shaking from the anger burning through him later that day after he heard from Akihito’s guard. For some reason that he had yet to understand, Takeshi (Akihito’s second) had sent them to explain to Asami what had happened before the man had just up and disappeared. Why did he do things that were so damn extreme? Did he really have no use for his well-being?

He took out the laptop Kirishima had brought to him earlier and logged into his email. Copying Akihito’s address from the email he had forwarded to himself, he started typing. It took him almost an hour to come up with something he was halfway happy with. There were many places he’d stopped and deleted everything just to start over again. He wasn’t good at this emotional shit.

 

 

_Takaba Akihito,_

_I know you will read this because you can’t help but be responsible and will check on your organization while you are gone. I know you are using a scrambler of some type since your GPS isn’t working, also._

_I can’t believe you decided to take the cowards way out. Instead of facing whatever the hell this is, you are running. That’s fine, Akihito. Run. You better get all of the running in that you can because once you return, you WILL know that you belong to me. You are mine Akihito._

_I know you are running. I even know why. You are scared of what is happening between us and just like the kitten I have named you, you run from me and hide. Is it because of your past? Perhaps you think I am here because of some heroic bullshit. Your friends told me that you thought of me that way back then._

_Akihito, I knew you before I found you in that hellhole. I worked for your father for two years as one of his dealers. Once I left for college I still visited him from time to time. From time to time, I would see you practicing with your father’s men. No matter how many times you were knocked down, you always got up and went back at them again. Each time you’d return angrier and angrier but you never ran off. The last time I saw you, you were around nine years old. You had injuries all over you, yet you refused to lie in bed while your father took care of the problem. Instead, you hobbled out into the courtyard and watched him behead the man who had beaten you then tried to sell you off. Once he was done, you nodded at the punishment, as if you approved of it. You then turned around and refusing any help returned back into the house._

_Akihito, you used to face what you what you were scared of. If someone got you down, you’d keep going until you got there. Damnit Akihito, you even fought them when they held you as a sex slave._

_When I saw this young boy beaten half to death in that place, I wanted to protect him. I told your friends that I didn’t know why. I was lying to them. I knew that the only reason a child would be in that bad of shape would be because he fought back. You were the only one out of the dozens in that place that was beaten like that, you refused to lose that damnable fire. It would have been so much easier on you if you had. I wanted to protect that fire. When I found out who you were though, a rage I had never felt before flashed through me. Perhaps it was because I knew who you were and how proud and defiant you were. Perhaps it was the admiration I held for your father. I don’t know exactly why but I have a few guesses._

_I know that you would willingly fight for those children in your school. You would fight to the death for your friends and for the people in your command. I know this because I know you have that in you. What I didn’t know was that you would run from us._

_So, this is your one warning Takaba Akihito. I will no longer be the gentle, patient man I have been trying to be for you in consideration of what happened back then. You are mine and I claim what is mine. So run away little kitten, or return that is your choice. If you choose to return, you will forget all of your past fears because I will remove them for you. I will overwrite your memories with new ones and you will know from me only the type of pain that brings the most incredible pleasure. Can you resist that Takaba Akihito? Are you willing to chance it? Are you willing to step into the abyss with me and chain yourself to my side? I guess soon we will know._

_A.R._


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Akihito and Asami does a little dirty work. One is a bit more creative than the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry it's taken over a week to get this chapter up. I was almost done with it when the events in Orlando, Florida happened. That crushed my spirit a bit. It took me a bit to get my head right and get back to writing. This chapter is a bit longer than other ones have been but there is a reason for it as you'll see. The next few chapters will be split like this so I hope you enjoy. :)

**Yokohama, Monday morning**

 

The tone for anyone from Sion startled Takeshi out of his thoughts on his contrary boss and the Komainu.

“Takeshi.”

“Ah, Takeshi-san, Kirishima here.” As if he didn’t know the man’s voice by now. In the last two weeks, they had communicated quite often. He had decided after that fateful day two weeks ago, that he would much prefer dealing with Kirishima than Asami though. There weren’t many men who could make him shake in his boots but that one did.

“What can I do for you, Kirishima-san?”

“Ah, he is being released today. I was wanting to set up a time for the targets to be gathered and brought to our warehouse.”

“Does he know he has the use of the bunker here? It is a lot less public and soundproof after all.” Just in case the man suspected a trap, he added, “And you know if anything happens to him, it’s our asses that have to pay for it.”

“Mmm, I hadn’t thought of that. Let me call you back.”

“Of course, Kirishima-san.” The phone went dead. Sitting back in the office chair, he stared unseeing at the ceiling. Takeshi knew that Kirishima was stressed and not just because of the sound of his voice just now. The team guarding Asami had reported that the man had been relegated to another week in the hospital because he was working at three in the morning and his doctor had found out. Apparently that had angered the man even more and not only had Kirishima and his people been put through the paces since then, they were still dealing with problems in their clubs. After they dealt with the primary problem, the teams that would be reporting to Sion would begin working on that problem.

So many things going on and Takaba-sama wasn’t there. Obviously he trusted them to handle a crisis but just the idea of the boss not being reachable was fraying his last nerve. He knew he would have to be wherever the interrogations took place. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be that close to the man whose cold voice had frozen him over the phone, much less in person.

Ever since the order had come down to protect Asami Ryuichi and his household, many in the outfit were wondering just who this man was to the boss. Takeshi didn’t need to wonder. Since he’d seen the last email, he’d known. There was the phone again.

“Kirishima-san.”

“Takeshi-san, he decided that we’ll take your offer. We will need someone to stop by the warehouse though. There’s a piece that he is determined to use.” The man’s voice said that the piece was not one someone would normally have.

“That’s fine, I’ll have someone in the area drive by and collect anything you need. Just have your people ready to load it. When does he want to do this?”

“How long do you need to collect everyone?” Kirishima countered.

“I’d say a few hours at least. I know we could have all of them here and ready by tomorrow morning.” Takeshi thought for a moment, “Umm, what size is Asami-sama? That way we have gear ready for him.”

“Don’t worry about gear, he won’t be the one doing the work right now.” Kirishima assured him. “Suoh and I will bring the gear you gave us last time.”

“I can’t let that happen, Kirishima-san. One of rules is that no one enters the bunker without the symbol on them. Takaba-sama is very insistent on that rule.”

“Don’t worry, Takeshi-san. He has a chain with the symbol on it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ah, I didn’t mention that, did I? Akihito-san left a chain for Asami-sama the night he left. He has yet to remove it but I’ll make sure he’s wearing it.” Kirishima explained quickly.

“He did? Oh, well. That changes quite a bit. No wonder our lives are in danger if anything happens to him.” Oh yes, Takaba-sama had finally made his choice. “Did he leave the daughter anything?”

“Jewelry wise? No. Why?” Kirishima was certain that meant something as well.

“He may not have had it with him. Or he may be waiting to have that talk with Asami once he returns. Did he leave her anything?” Takeshi knew he wasn’t answering any questions and causing more in the man he was speaking to, but he needed to know these answers.

“He left her two stuffed lions as a present.” Kirishima had known there was something going on with the presents but apparently it meant more than just a way to brighten the child up.

Takeshi started laughing, it was the first time he’d truly laughed since Akihito had left. “Oh, he is clever, isn’t he?”

“It seems that this means something Takeshi-san. Could you please share in the knowledge?” Kirishima was starting to get irritated with the man.

“Yes, I will but first did the toys resemble Takaba-sama and Asami-sama?”

“Yes, they did. I thought so as soon as she pulled them out of the gift wrap.”

“Of course they did.” Takeshi took a deep breath before explaining. “It means that she’s fully protected by the two clans or both of our groups. It is his personal promise to himself that no one will touch her.”

“So basically, what you are saying is that she is considered as a daughter of your group?” Kirishima asked for clarification.

“No, Kirishima-san. It means that she is to be placed above all of us. To put it simply, both her and your boss are to be considered his family. Do you remember the warning in the email he sent us? Anything happens to them and myself and the teams responsible will answer to him? He’ll kill us without asking what happened. That’s what it means.”

“Oh.” Kirishima was stunned and couldn’t think of what to say to that.

“By the way, Kirishima-san, you do realize that you and Suoh-san fall into that category as well, don’t you?” More surprise. Kirishima had not even thought of that possibility.

“What? Why?”

“You’re connected to the Asami household, aren’t you? You two are not only his best friends but also her godparents, correct?” Takeshi patiently explained to him.

“Ah, yes, I suppose so.” Kirishima cleared his throat before speaking again. “We’ll be there by noon tomorrow.”

“Perfect, Kirishima-san.” Takeshi had to laugh after he hung the phone up. So, the boss had disappeared to sort shit out yet it seemed he’d already made his choice. This was an interesting snafu.

 

**Hakodate, The Friday Night prior**

He was ready to go home. Had been, if he really listened to himself but now that he had this information, he couldn’t. It’d taken him over a decade to find it and now he had a way to purge his nightmares. A way to go back to Tokyo free of all that had been done to him. He’d run into an old contact almost a week ago and had received the info.

Good thing he’d taken out enough money to play a bit. He’d had some shopping to do. There were three men here in town that he needed to visit. It’d been such a long time since he’d seen them. He was sure they’d appreciate seeing him again. The cruel smirk on his face would’ve sent anyone who saw it running.

Motioning for another beer, he scanned the crowd. He knew two of his targets were there. He’d followed them in and now they were on the writhing dance floor. Of course they would be in such a hole in the wall, he thought. Chuckling to himself, he realized that Asami’s clubs may have spoiled him a bit.

“Hey, cutie.” He turned his head to see who was talking to him. The guy was a couple inches taller than him. Not bad looking at all.

“Hey,” he responded, his attention already on the dance floor again. He was trying to figure out an easy way to get the trackers on the guys out there.

“Hey, you ignoring me?” Akihito rolled his eyes as he turned his head again. Well, he could use this guy but he didn’t want to lead the guy on.

“Nah, just missin my man. Don’t wanna be hurting no one’s feelins. Ya know?” At the disappointed look on the guys face, he adopted a sad smile. “Sorry, bro.”

“Must not be a good one if you missin ‘em.” Akihito almost laughed.

“Oh, you are sweet but not happenin.” Akihito told him, looking back out over the floor. He had the trackers in his pocket, just needed to slip them on the guys’ clothes at some point. “Hey, not goin anywhere but wanna dance?”

“Sure.” Akihito led him out to the floor, pushing his body through until he was close to his targets. They were one on each side of the guy they were after and Akihito chuckled to himself. As they danced, he made sure to get close enough to slip one on both as he accidently stumbled against them. It was so ridiculously easy that Akihito wanted to laugh.

Leaving the floor, he was laughing with Mika when another guy came up to them and slapped the guy. Aki backed off with a knowing grin and backed himself into a corner. Pulling out a small rectangular device, he made sure there were two red dots corresponding with the guys on the floor. Perfect. Now all he had to do was to go capture the other one. He ordered another drink before he left.

Tracking the third one down hadn’t been hard as he had addresses due to being able to hack banking records. He would take that one first, then return for the others. He had the perfect spot and due to his photography hobby, the authorities would know exactly what their crime was.

 

A few hours later, Akihito was standing in front of three trussed up men sitting in an empty hot tub. He’d drained it once he’d captured the first one. Reaching over, he removed their gags and smiled at them.

“Hello gentlemen. I remember you three. It was about twelve years ago that you visited me a few times together.” At their denials, he grinned. “Ah, but one of you should have a scar on your dick where I tried to bite it off.”

Their eyes widened in recognition and they all started babbling. Akihito, protective gloves on, rolled a couple barrels of acid over to the edge of the tub.

“You see, gentlemen, I remember you three very well, you were the first ones to run a train on me. That alone deserves punishment but I saw what you three did the other night.” He turned and walked over to his backpack. Pulling out several photos, he showed them. They were all photos of the three of them taking their time on another poor child whom they had kidnapped then killed the same night. “This is what decided your punishment. You shouldn’t have hurt another child. I _was_ just going to put a bullet in your heads.”

Placing the photographs on a table not far away, he went back to the backpack and pulled out a small breathing mask. After attaching the mask around his neck, he pulled out a pair of gas goggles and donned them. He then pulled out a lab coat and put it on.

Returning to the hot tub, he jumped down in it and made sure to return the gags to their mouths. He didn’t want the screams to be heard. Patting the three on the head he left the tub and standing beside one of the barrels, he opened the valve to let it pour in. After doing the same to the other, he backed up to watch.

“Rub a dub dub. Three men in a tub filled with sulfuric acid. As they melt down, I start to frown because who will I get to stir them?” He sang as he watched the men start feeling the pain from it. He placed the mask over his nose and mouth and sat in a lounge a few feet away. The liquid only filled the tub about a third of the way up so it reached around the middle of their stomachs. They were trying to move and the splashing caused it to hit spots above the fill line. He watched and waited until each one stopped struggling and eventually slumped against each other.

He left the residence, early Saturday morning. Time to take a trip to Sendai.

 

 

**Tokyo, Tuesday Morning**

 

Kirishima opened the paper and saw crime photographs of mutilated bodies in a hot tub. Quickly reading through the article, his eyebrows raised. Holy shit. Apparently the police had found photographs of a young boy who’d been missing with the three men in the tub. Someone had exacted vengeance for that child. Someone from a cleaning service had entered the home but exited after the smell had run them out. Apparently they had been in there since at least Friday night considering the condition of the bodies. All being shown in the photos was the top of shoulders and up and dark liquid surrounding them.

Whoever the vigilantes were, he hoped they’d cleaned up after themselves. Amateurs almost always got caught. Honestly, the photos made it look like professionals. Whoever had done it though had been angry. After all, who the fuck used acid to melt their targets?

Shaking his head, he admitted to himself that he could admire the technique though. He’d never have thought of something like that. He’d have to show the article to Ryuichi on the way to Yokohama simply for the admiration value.

Wait. Didn’t Akihito have a digital camera? It was a thought that he quickly pushed out of his mind, surely not. After all, the man had an army behind him to help with things like that. And something like that would take more than one person.

 

A couple hours later, they were on their way and Kirishima handed the paper over.

“Have you seen what happened in Hakodate?” he asked, knowing Asami sometimes read the paper while Tatsu ate.

“Not yet. Why?”

“There’s an article on the front page that may interest you.” He watched as the man opened the paper and an eyebrow raised.

“Interesting. That’s very creative.” Asami said quietly after reading it.

“I thought so.”

“Do we have anybody in Hakodate at the moment?”

“No sir.”

“Hmm. After our meeting today, I want you to send someone to Hakodate and find out about the group that did this. They seem like professionals. I’d like to know about them.”

“Of course, sir.” Pulling out his briefcase, Kirishima went to open it when Asami spoke again.

“Kei, have you talked to his man and asked for the security to be dropped?”

“Yes, Asami-sama, I have asked but it seems Takeshi-san fears that Akihito-san will kill him if he does.” Kirishima answered him quickly. The other second really was afraid of his boss.

“Oh, come one. Surely Akihito wouldn’t kill him for dropping some security.” Asami really didn’t see the whole picture.

“Sir, the chain Akihito-san left you, are you wearing it?”

“Of course, you told me I needed to make sure to have it today.”

“Well, in this group, that means your protection is second only to Akihito’s. You are not the only one under the protection order either.” Kirishima informed him for the first time.

“What do you mean? Who else is?” Asami figured it must be Tatsu if the younger man had so many men watching him, he would do the same for his daughter.

“Tatsu, of course.” Asami nodded at the confirmation. Opening his mouth to respond, Kirishima delayed him with his next words. “Apparently Suoh and I, also are considered as part of your household. When I pointed out that we are bodyguards, the answer was that we couldn’t protect every side of ourselves when we are protecting you.”

“Are you serious? Is he that fucking paranoid?”

“I would say that he might have a bit of paranoia but we also need to think about what happened to the people in his life that he has cared about in the past, sir.” Kirishima removed his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose before he continued. “I hate to say it sir, but I believe it’s best to just deal with it until he returns.”

“Mmm, I guess it doesn’t hurt as I can’t see them. Ever. Except when I arrive at the penthouse and all of a sudden there’s two at my door. They just seem to appear.” Asami really wasn’t comfortable with the appearing out of thin air they seemed to do so easily. He’d pulled his gun on them twice already.

“Perhaps you could ask them to refrain from doing that?” Kirishima wanted to laugh because Suoh had been complaining about the exact same thing. “You know, Suoh is just as irritated about that part. Well, that and being guarded when he is a bodyguard as well.” He was pretty sure he’d never heard his partner complain about one subject as much as he did this one.

Asami narrowed his eyes as he thought about it and decided that yes, he would have a talk with the men in charge of his missing lovers’ organization. He was sure he would be able to intimidate them enough to get them to back off some.

They would be arriving at the compound soon and Kirishima remembered the welcome they’d experienced the first time. Well, let him be surprised.

“Sir, please make sure the chain is able to be seen when you leave the car.”

“Kirishima, not until I meet the ones running this place in his absence.” Asami refused to present himself as he was being asked. While he had been wearing the chain since he’d placed it around his neck in the hospital, he wouldn’t show that part of him until he was required to.

“Of course, sir.”

A few minutes later, the car slowed to a stop in front of the gates and Suoh showed his face before they were allowed to pull in. As they pulled forward, about a hundred men could be seen moving to line up to welcome them. Three stood together facing them and Kirishima recognized them as three of the men he’d seen the night Asami had been shot. He had a gut feeling Asami was about to be tested by these men.

Suoh stopped the car and came around to open the door for them. As they exited, the three in front bowed deeply from the waist and waited to be acknowledged.

Takeshi stepped out in front of them and presented them to Asami. “These three men were on your security detail that night. They failed to keep you from being shot and await your punishment.”

Asami studied the man in front of him before responding. He seemed serious enough but was he really being expected to punish men simply because they hadn’t seen a gun in the large crowd outside his club?

“Can we wait on that until after our appointment?” What was the normal punishment here? He thought it would be best to talk to the man in front of him in private first.

“Of course, Asami-sama. If you three would follow me?” He turned and waited for the three to move to the side before walking toward the house. Asami knew this place well. He’d spent quite a bit of time in here when he’d been younger. The men lined up on either side of them bowed until they were inside the home.

Stopping, Takeshi turned and glancing at the Kirishima, “Would you two like to change now.”

“Change?” Asami asked, Kei hadn’t said anything about needing to change.

“Do not worry, Asami-sama. Kirishima-san has already told us that you would not be doing the same.”

“No, if we are required to change then I will also.” At Takeshi’s look of quickly hidden surprise, he grinned. “I’ll follow Akihito’s rules in his own home.”

“Of course, sir. If you three will wait here, I’ll collect the garments. Akihito-sama wears a white shirt instead of the required black for the men. Which do you prefer?”

“I’ll do as he does then. He’ll need to explain all of this to me when he returns.” Asami could swear he saw a quick smile flit across the man’s stern face before he turned.

“Of course, sir.”

Leaning against the wall as they waited, Asami glanced over at his men. “Why did you think I wouldn’t change?”

“Sir, I thought you would be more comfortable in your suit.” Kirishima had thought the man would refuse actually.

“Mmm, well, I wouldn’t make concessions for many, that’s true. But, he isn’t here at the moment and I refuse to disrespect his rules in front of his men with him gone.”

“Of course, sir, I wasn’t thinking.” It would be interesting to find out just how far Asami bent for the other man, he’d never seen him bend this far for anyone.

“You’re looking at me like an experiment Kei. Whatever you’re thinking, please stop.” He felt like he was in danger of being pinned to a piece of cardboard with a magnifying glass poised above him. He heard Suoh cough and knew that man was trying not to laugh.

Kirishima pushed his glasses up with a slight frown and retorted, “I haven’t the slightest idea what you mean, sir.” A suspicious glare was sent his way as Takeshi re-entered the room. He led them down another hallway and when they paused, explained that the room was Akihito’s and Asami could use it if that was okay.

“Sir, do you need any help?” Kirishima asked, thinking of the sling.

“Kei, I’m pretty sure I can dress myself. This,” he points to the sling, “is nothing. The only time I need help is getting the suit jacket settled over it.”

“Of course.” They left to move further down the hall as Asami entered the younger man’s room. Removing the jacket, he studied the room. It wasn’t cluttered but you could easily see Akihito in it. There was a couch instead of a bed. Most likely because he now lived in Tokyo. A beanbag chair sat to one side. There were games and a couple different game systems laying nearby.

He stood in the middle of the room, looking humorlessly at the mirror across the room from him. There he stood, in a pair of black pants that were too loose for his comfort, a white bandage covering the wound below his shoulder, and a silver chain hanging around his neck. It was not an image he was used to seeing. Carefully pulling on the white sleeveless shirt, it melded to his body like it’d been tailored for him. Well, that didn’t leave much for the imagination, did it? Grimacing, he pulled the chain out to let it lay against the fabric. He usually liked having it against his skin but with the tightness of the shirt, it was uncomfortable. Looking back at the mirror, he knew he looked good yet it wasn’t something he cared for. There was no one in this place at the moment that he cared to think that. Shaking his head, he left the room and almost ran into Takeshi. Takeshi looked surprised when he looked him over and furrowed his brows.

“Ahh, I underestimated your size. I’ll return in a moment.”

“Thank you.” Asami leaned against the doorjamb and waited patiently for the man’s return. When the guy returned with a larger shirt, he changed, put the sling back on and left to join the others. He’d left the lion hanging on the outside and the looks it garnered had him surprised.

Looking at Takeshi when he joined them, he asked about it. “Why is everyone looking at me like that?”

“I hadn’t explained to anyone that Takaba-sama had chosen his partner, Asami-sama.” A raised eyebrow met his statement and so Takeshi clarified. “You’re wearing that chain, which signifies to our men that you are a special someone to the boss.”

Asami was surprised by those words but his face didn’t show it. “Don’t tell me I’m married without even being proposed to,” he deadpanned, which caused the other three men to chuckle.

“Of course not, sir.” The humor in Takeshi’s voice had him listening. “More like promised.” Somehow even with the laughter in the man’s tone, he had a feeling it was more at him than the situation.

“We really need to have a talk when he returns.”

“I believe that would be wise, sir.” Takeshi did think it was hilarious that his boss had basically proposed to the man without explaining a damn thing and then pulled a disappearing act. “The chain also gives you authority to lead his men if you do not trust that I and Katsuo can do the job in his absence.”

Asami just smirked at the man as he waited to be led to the bunker he’d heard so much about. Having heard that it had as much room as the warehouse had surprised him and made him curious. The fact that it was hidden and also soundproof had intrigued him. His lover seemed to take his security even more seriously than he’d thought.

Entering the rundown building he was led to had him rethinking about his own Seconds’ mental acuity until he saw the handprint scanner that came out of the wall. Of course, he thought, mentally grinning. Entering the elevator situated across from the door that opened, he started counting the seconds as it started moving. BY the time they stopped he’d gotten to five so wherever they were, was at least five floors underground. By his approximation, they were about fifty or sixty feet underground. Not bad.

Stepping out of the elevator, he was impressed by the structure he entered. It was maybe forty feet tall and at least that for each side. He was standing inside a giant cube. On one side, he could see different implements of torture. The other side seemed to be a practice area for weapons training. He could see four doors leading to separate areas of the building and changed his earlier thought. It wasn’t a cube and he would love to see the other areas he couldn’t at the moment.

Once he was done checking out the room itself, he studied the twenty or so men all trussed up and kneeling on the floor not far from him. Two guards stood behind each man, one of each held a gun seemingly waiting for one to move wrong. He smirked. Now this, he liked very much. Stepping forward, each of the guards bowed politely even as their eyes flew to the Komainu lion hanging from his neck. Their bows deepened a bit more before each snapped back up at attention, legs braced and arms clasped behind their backs. Akihito had them trained well. He heard movement behind him and turned. Sixteen more men were positioned by the door he had just entered through, eight on each side. Their stances were different, almost relaxed as they leaned against the wall, yet you could see that they were ready to move at a moment’s notice.

Noticing Asami’s questioning look, Takeshi explained. “They are part of our elite guard. At the moment, they protect this building and your household. As three of you are here, these men are here to keep you safe.” No one missed the long suffering sigh all three men let out at this news. A few of the elite guards grinned, having already heard the complaints about this from all three men.

“What exactly do you think is going to happen to any of us here? Do you have so little faith in your men as to think that any of the prisoners will get close enough to do anything?” Asami asked reasonably, hoping to spark some sort of reaction from the Second.

“Of course not, Asami-sama. They are here to keep you safe but also to be put to work by you and your men as you are wounded.” The man’s intonation didn’t change. Actually, it seemed as though the guy found the entire situation extremely humorous.

“Very well,” he said, closing his eyes for a moment before turning to look back at the prisoners. “Which one ordered the hit?” Once the man was pointed out, he asked if the man had any relatives in the bunch, a young man, looking to be in his early twenties was brought forward as well. Asami had the son moved to sit in a chair, then bound to it. The father was led to a structure many hadn’t seen before.

Asami walked over to it, running his hand across the top of the thick would, almost like he was caressing a lover. “Can anyone tell me what this is?” When a lack of answers came, he smirked.

“This,” he supplied, “is a modified version of what at one time would have been called a stock. In the original version, a person had the hands and their head trapped on one side to face whatever punishment was to be doled out. I like my version better.” He smirked while having Kirishima and Suoh come forward to open the latches. “In my version, the waist is secured by the wood, but the head comes up here, to be held by this.” He pointed out a leather strap and then to cuffs not far from it. “These are for the hands, that way they can’t try to free the prisoner. Unbind him and put him in.”

Three of the elite guards picked up the leader of the group and laid his body done against the polished wood behind the device. Placing his waist in the indention of the bottom half, they held him until it was closed around him. Two then forced his upper body up, stretching his torso as they did and pushing his head back, fit the leather strap around his forehead. They then immobilized his arms. It looked particularly painful. Most people did not usually bend backwards like that unless they were doing some sort of yoga. Kirishima moved a steel band around right under the man’s chest area in order to add a little more support to keep him from slumping too much.

Asami smirked at the man’s baleful expression. He knew the position was not the most comfortable one there was but it did the job and he enjoyed what he was about to make the man go through.

“His name?” he demanded.

“Fujita Shiro, sir.” Takeshi supplied.

“And this man had a contract out to kill me? I do not even know who he is. Perhaps he should’ve come to me and tried to do business instead of being foolish.” Asami replied, staring at the man with his smirk the entire time.

“Yes, Asami-sama.”

“Remove his gag.” Watching as one of the men did this, he continued. “Do you know why you are here?”

Fujita merely stared back at him. Asami grinned and sat on the edge of the stock.

“Takeshi, inform this man of why your men brought him and his people here.” He pulled out a cigarette and lit it as Takeshi started to explain.

“Fujita-san, you had a contract with the Komainu organization, did you not?”

“Of course I do. Now tell me why you are doing this. You’re supposed to protect us!” Fujita sneered at him.

“You did read the stipulation that if you did anything our CEO disapproved of, then your protection would be null and void, didn’t you? You realize that by accepting the contract, you agreed to those terms?” Takeshi questioned, his tone finally changing from suppressed humor to indignant anger.

“Of course. I have done nothing that could be disapproved of though!” He exclaimed, “Let me meet with him, I’m sure he will change his mind.”

“No. You see, you attacked a person whom he considers very important. Therefore, he has voided your contract and ordered us to help that man exact his revenge on you and all you had protected.” Fujita’s face paled as he realized he’d overstepped his bounds. “You do understand how this would cause a problem, yes?”

“No, I don’t. There was never anything that said I couldn’t order my men to kill Asami.” He swallowed, knowing he sounded childish with that answer. “Just let me speak to him.”

Asami stood up and leaned over so the man could get a close look at the lion on his chain. “Do you know what this is?”

“The symbol of the Komainu.”

“Very good. And what does it mean when someone wears the symbol of another’s organization on them?” He asked as though to a child.

“That they are part of the family.”

“And what does that usually mean?”

“They are protected by their own people and the people of the other family as well.”

“You would go after someone who went after your family, would you not? Did I go after yours?” Asami asked quietly, knowing the answer of course.

“Yes I would and no you didn’t.”

“Ahh, well then, we have a problem. I want to know why you came after me.” Asami held out his hand to Takeshi, taking the file the man was holding. Looking through it, he shook his head. “Your family is a small time group. You don’t even have connections to Tokyo or to anything I particularly care about. So, I’m guessing that someone else approached you to have you send your men after me and offered you something you wanted. You will tell me who it was and what they offered.”

The older man refused to answer and Asami just shook his head again. “Very well, have it your way.”

Sitting back down on the stock, he spoke to the guards. “Line three of them up and slit their throats.”

Fujita watched as three of his men were killed in front of him before speaking. “You are a monster.”

“Ahh, yes, I have been told that before. Now, do you wish to tell me what I want to know?”

Narrowed eyes met his question and Asami shrugged. “Do it again.”

Three more men had the necks cut and fell to the floor. They were tossed aside by the guards to lay on top of the others. Fujita’s face turned red from anger but he kept his lips closed.

“Take three more and stand them up. Beat them until every rib is broken.” Two guards moved behind three men and the ropes holding them were removed. They then moved them against poles set in the room for that specific purpose. Their backs were pulled against the poles while one guard would hold each arm twisted around behind the pole. Three other guards easily broke the ribs of the men as ordered.

“Don’t torture them! They know nothing about this!”

“They are your subordinates, yes? Then they must deal with the price of you being their boss. You ordered the hit. I want to know why and for who. This will continue until I have my answers.” Asami stated easily, lighting another cigarette.

“Break their legs.” Tibias and fibulas were sticking out of the calves and some of the prisoners were staring wide eyed while others were trying not to vomit. The screams from the men being punished were not muffled very well against their gags.

“I’ll not tell you anything, you can do anything you want to them but you’ll learn nothing from me.” Asami studied him, decided the man was right and gave the order.

“Kill them all.” Fujita’s eyes widened as he watched all of his men die in front of him. His son was sweating bullets in the chair, waiting for it to be his turn. The young man knew that the next person would be him. It was, but he wasn’t going to die so easily.

Asami stood and walked over to the son. Taking his gag off, he asked, “What’s your name, son of Fujita?”

“Taiki, sir.”

Asami nodded, looking the kid in the eyes. “Are you part of your father’s group? Did you know about any of this?”

“No, sir. I was supposed to join up after I finished college. Father doesn’t consult me about such matters.” The boy answered honestly. Asami patted his head as he turned away.

“Such a shame. Move him to where he’s facing his father. Bind his arms and legs to the chair.” As the guards did as ordered, Asami walked back to the stock and sat back down.

“You wouldn’t speak when your men were being harmed. Perhaps you care about your son a bit more?” He watched the man pale again as he watched his son being moved in front of him. The boy was pleading with his father to just give up the information.

“Gag him. Crush his hands.” A sledgehammer was brought forward and when Asami nodded, one guard held the boy’s wrist in place while another picked up the hammer and let it fall. Muffled screams filled the air. Tears began running down the face and the father gasped at what was done.

“Tell me what I want to know or the other one is done as well.”

The father kept his mouth closed and so the other hand was also crushed. The boy would never be able to use his hands correctly again. The guards moved back, waiting for the next order. Asami waited until the screaming stopped before asking again.

“I’ll not tell you anything.”

“Do you truly not care about your own flesh and blood? Do you want him to die here?” Asami asked him. When the man remained silent, Asami stood and walked over to the boy, He took the gag off and whispered in his ear, “Beg him for your life, I’ll return soon and I would like to be able to release you.” At the boy’s nod, he walked away. Asking to be shown around, he left the room with his men.

Touring the underground facilities, he soon came to realize that the place was a fallout shelter. There were dormitories, enough to house a hundred men easily. There was one room that was nothing but surveillance on one side and a bank of computers on another. Takeshi pointed out that they had a team of specialists who could run everything from that room if anything happened to the compound. There was a huge kitchen as well, he supposed if it was a fallback shelter they would need to feed everyone. There were private quarters also and more training areas. It was an actual compound underground.

“Did Akihito have all of this built? How did he hide it from others?” Asami asked, intrigued by the questions gathering in his mind.

“Actually, sir, his father had it done during his time. Takaba-sama merely changed a few of the areas into what they are now. According to him, only a special few plus the family knew about this place. It was supposed to keep the family safe in case of attack. Takaba-sama also added escape hatches from the main house for easier access should the need arise.”

“Smart.” Asami said, almost to himself as he continued touring the place.

“Yes, sir.”

It was an hour later when they returned to the main area and Asami knew as soon as he saw the hopeful look on Taiki’s face that his father had agreed to tell him the truth.

“Well, Fujita-san, I’ve given you time to think it over. Are you finally willing to tell me who ordered the hit on me?” Sitting back on the stock, he took a draw off the cigarette and waited for his answer.

“The Nakashima Gumi ordered me to do it. He wants to remove you so he can take over your smuggling routes.”

“Anything else?”

“No, he said he had the people in place to help him once you were dead. Something about working with the Chinese.” Asami smiled humorously now. He knew the Baishe wouldn’t dare go up against him in this way so it would be someone else. He would make a call to Fei Long soon.

Taking one more draw from the cigarette, he ground it out on the man’s chest. Taking his gun out, he walked over to the son and standing behind him, shot the young man.

“NO! You said you’d let him go!” Fujita screamed, body struggling to free itself.

“No, I told him to beg you for his life. I said I would like to release him but that didn’t mean I would. If you hadn’t been so stupid as to come up and order a hit on me, this wouldn’t have happened.”

Holstering his gun, he motioned to the guards, “Kill him and dispose of the bodies.”

Asami spent a couple more hours at the compound, learning about how they worked and meeting the men who would become the Komainu unit that was to work at Sion. Once he learned that the three men who were awaiting his punishment as it were, were actually part of the elite guard, he sent them on a mission to Hakodate. Their objective? Find out everything there was to know about who had pulled off the hot tub homicide. They were to report both to Kirishima and Takeshi.

The three men had looked surprised as the choice of punishment and when asked why Asami had chosen this particular mission, the answer was simple.

“You three are part of the best here, correct?” He had asked them. When they confirmed this, he continued, “Then it’s simple. I want to know who pulled this off. I want you to go and actually study the scene of the crime. Study any evidence the police have. Do whatever you have to in order to find out who did it and why they did it. If you need to bribe someone, then you’ll have the money to do it. I doubt it will be that easy to find out what group was behind this.”

The three men then bowed and left the room to rest and retrieve what they would need for their mission.

 

 

That evening saw Asami nursing a scotch while sitting on his couch. Tatsu had gone to bed a few hours earlier and when he’d checked on her after getting home, she’d been hugging the two lions Akihito had given her.

It was only during this time that he let his mind dwell on the man who wasn’t around at the moment. It pissed him off that he’d become so dependent on having the little blond around. Even when he’d been married, he hadn’t exactly missed the woman. Hell, he couldn’t even remember why he had married her in the first place. Maybe he’d thought it was something he should do back then?

Chuckling, he swirled the liquid before drinking it. The slight burn pleased him as he stood to pour another. Walking past Tatsu’s room, he stood in the doorway and watched her. She’d been the only thing to come out of that marriage that he was happy with. She’d been the only person in his life who could make him smile for the longest time. She was perfect. A little angel who believed her Papa was the greatest man in the world. Grimacing, he remembered Akihito’s words about that. He knew the other man was right in what he’d said but he couldn’t bring himself to do it just yet. His mind shied away from the idea every time he thought about it.

Sitting on the edge on her bed, he reached a hand over to softly brush the hair that matched his so well. She mumbled under her breath and swatted at his hand. Grinning, he moved his hand back as she tossed herself around the bed. How could she do that without waking herself up? She’d let go of the smaller lion as she tossed and it landed on the floor. The other one was wrapped in her arms though.

Leaning over, he picked it up and studied it. The damn thing really did remind him of the younger man. He squeezed its neck for a moment before realizing what he was doing. Releasing the pressure on it, he admitted to himself that he no longer wanted to strangle him. More like, he just wanted him back. He’d much rather it be sooner than later also. His large hand squeezed the middle of the lion and he spoke softly when he heard the recording device start. There, let him deal with that when he got back. Laying the stuffed animal back on the bed, he felt a bit foolish but for some reason, just a bit lighter as well.

Leaving the room, he went to his study to work on a few things before going off to bed himself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is a bit naughty before going about his business, we meet the Cerberus team, and we get a small bit of Asami/Tatsu fluff. Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of inspiration for this chapter hit me late last night. I hope everyone's enjoying what's been happening so far.

**Sendai, Wednesday Mid-Morning**

 

Akihito was perched on the roof of a building five hundred yards away from where the media circus was currently at. Using a telescopic lens, he was waiting to see the same person exit that the ones rushing around the courthouse were. Would the alleged child murderer Morimoto Nozumo go free? Everyone had been speculating since the key witness had disappeared the week before.

Akihito smirked. It didn’t matter to him if the guy got off or not. He could reach him inside as well, just not as easily. A few greased palms always worked, especially when dealing with prison guards. He wouldn’t be able to do it personally though and that bothered him a bit. If the guy got out, he needed his plans to go perfectly. He’d already dealt with eight other men in the city and this was the last one. This one though, he had special plans for. This guy was the last one who’d paid for him and had been the one to go off on him for no reason other than he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of a reaction. He also had a reputation for going after children since then.

Seeing rushed movement among the crowd in front of the building, he peered through the lens again and a few minutes later watched the greying man leave the building. Taking out a sniper rifle, he fitted it with a GPS tracker bullet and fired it at the trunk of the car he got into. The ‘bullet’ was a GPS tracker that attached to adhesive and would allow him to follow them wherever they went. He’d been impressed by it when hearing about police using them in other countries and now was glad he’d invested in them. They were the exact reason why he’d had this particular sniper rifle modified.

Pulling out a tablet he used for only this type of recon, he made sure the tracker was registering and set to record, he then went about breaking his gear down. Anyone watching him would see some punk kid playing some game on some hand held like many other throughout Japan. He hid his blond hair with his hoodie, changed his speech pattern to emulate the way the street kids were talking, and so blended right in with the rest of the crowds. Good thing he looked younger than he was. Slinging his backpack over his shoulders, he set out, ready to be done with his stay in Sendai.

 

 

**Cerberus Team, Hakodate, Wednesday Morning**

 

The three men had arrived the evening before and set right to work. They’d been allowed to take a cursory glance at the bodies or what was left of them by convincing the desk sergeant that they were with the media and would like to know a bit more about what had been found on the scene. Money had, of course, changed hands. Crooked cops were everywhere and Kuroki was one who was very happy for that fact.

What he and his team saw made each of them want to rush for the nearest wastebasket. They took a couple quick pictures before moving away quickly. None of them wished to continue in the vicinity. Asking the coroner to move away with them, they moved to his office to ask what had happened to the bodies.

“Well, from what I’ve gathered so far, it seems the bodies were placed in the hot tub first and then the acid poured in afterwards. It only filled it up about a third of the way so the bodies weren’t fully immersed,” they were told.

“What type of acid was it?” Kuroki had asked the guy, perhaps the sale of it would lead him to who had done the job.

“Two barrels of sulfuric acid actually. That’s how we know this was done either late Friday night or early Saturday morning. It takes approximately three days for everything to be destroyed by that type, bones and all. The bones were being eaten into by the acid at the time we found them but it didn’t have time to be fully corrosive.” The guy had shrugged after he finished speaking and mumbled something. When asked what it was, he replied that the guys had deserved it and he didn’t think anyone was actually looking for whoever had done it.

Kuroki and his team seemed taken aback by that but when they asked about and were shown the file on the case, they could understand. The photographs of the child had all of them feeling violent and they understood why someone would do this. Using their phones, they took quick photos of everything in the file and sent it to their bosses. Now they needed to start investigating. Apparently, the police believed it to be divine intervention as the case was already marked closed. That was fine with the three men, it meant they could go around questioning without running into said police.

 

 

**Sendai, Wednesday Afternoon**

Akihito was laying back on the bed in the hotel he was staying in. He’d marked each place the GPS had stopped before it decided not to move anymore for a while. Setting it up to record, just in case, he’d tossed the tablet on a table and was trying to take a nap before his work that night. He was tired. More tired than he thought he should be really.

After tossing and turning for a while, he jumped up and grabbed his laptop. If he couldn’t sleep, he might as well see if there was any news from Takeshi or Kirishima. Both men had taken to regularly sending him short emails and he wasn’t sure if it was them trying to entice him to respond or if they just wanted him to know what was going on. When it came to Takeshi, he knew the man wanted his input on certain projects though so far Akihito agreed with what the other was doing but he had snuck in some personal points as well. Kirishima on the other hand was still a mystery to him. Sometimes he would get updates about Tatsu and other times the man would be complaining about Asami’s moods. The man confused him.

The email he had just opened had an attachment and all the email said was I think you’ll appreciate this. Clicking on the email showed a picture of Asami. It was obviously from one of the security cameras outside his room. The man was leaning against the doorjamb to his room, head back, eyes closed. His hair was falling down over his eyes and his arm in a sling. He was wearing the same outfit Akihito wore when going to a torture session except the white sleeveless shirt hugged him like a second skin. He could see every line of the man’s chest and abs and damn did he always look that delicious?

Feeling himself start to react to the picture, he rolled his eyes. When had he turned into such a damn pervert that even a simple photo turned him on? Moving his hand, he adjusted himself as the laptop was starting to get uncomfortable. Looking at the time, he realized he had plenty of time before he needed to leave and started to grin naughtily.

Getting off the bed, he grabbed his camera and brought it into the bathroom. Turning it on and setting it up to record, he stepped into the shower letting it record for a moment before returning to make sure he had the angle right. Oh, yeah this would be fun. He returned the camera to how he wanted it, turned the shower on and began to shower, never once turning his face toward the camera.

 

 

**Tokyo, Wednesday Evening**

Asami noticed the email notification as soon as it arrived. Seeing as he had an hour before he had anything he needed to do, he shrugged and flipped over to his email and was surprised to see something from Akihito. There were no words typed, only a large video file which he of course opened.

It took a good minute for him to realize that it was a video of Akihito.

In the shower.

Naked.

Oh fuck that was hot.

Stopping the video, he pressed the intercom and asked Kei to make sure no one interrupted him. He then walked over to the door in the office that led to a very room for his personal use. Undressing, he lay on the bed and placed the laptop beside him to watch.

Akihito stepped under the spray of the water, his back to the spray. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes and let the water slide down him as he reached for the body wash. Soaping his hands up, he moved them over himself, making sure not miss a single inch of skin. Bending over, he turned his ass toward the camera as he soaped his legs, hands moving upward to spread over his cheeks and down his cleft.

Moaning, Asami watched with half closed eyes, wanting to see those fingers enter where they teased. His hand fisted around his half hard cock as his eyes stayed glued to the screen. His Akihito was putting on a show for him and damn he wasn’t going to miss a moment of it.

Akihito slowly slid one hand down and tipped a finger in his hole, slowly moving it in and out. Soon though he stood back up and leaned against the tiled wall. Fingers danced across his chest, pinching at his nipples while the other slid down his stomach, grazing his hard on and fondled his sack. Squeezing it lightly, he turned his body just enough that Asami could see his head tilted back, teeth clenching that lower lip as his other hand slid down to fist around his own cock. The only thing that could make it better at that particular moment was if he would open those blue eyes and look at him, Asami was thinking.

His hand moved in time with Akihito’s while the other was playing with his sack the same as his lover was his own. Asami was so close to coming after the nearly three weeks of being without and as he watched his kittens back arch, he could feel himself ready.

“Oh, fuck, Ryuichi,” screamed Akihito as he came. Asami’s eyes widened when he heard his name on his Kittens lips and he felt his cum splash up on his stomach and chest. He lay there panting, watching that body get closer until all he could see was wet legs and a body bending over. Lips pressed against the screen before blue eyes winked at him and the video ended. That little tempting minx. He allowed himself to lay there until he heard Kei over the intercom informing him he only had ten minutes before his meeting.

Groaning, he stood and entered the bathroom there to clean up and get dressed all over again. He saved the video for a later time. Grinning, he re-entered the main office just as Kei was entering as well. He saw the startled look on Kei’s face before the door closed.

“Good news, sir?” He asked quietly as he laid the file for the meeting on his desk.

“Mmm, no, but I just saw something really nice.” His face must have given something away because Kei’s eyebrows jumped before clearing his throat and pushing his glasses up.

“The men you asked to meet you are here. Would you like me to stall?” Kei motioned to his arm where the sling should have been.

“No, Kei. I’m fine.” Asami schooled his face into its neutral mask and sat behind his desk in order to receive his ‘guests’.

 

 

**Cerberus Team, Hakodate, Wednesday, Late Evening**

 

Kuroki was waiting for the other two to join him in the lobby. He was trying to blend in but he was better at blending in crowds instead of areas like this one. He was tall, about six two, with shoulder length light brown hair and grey eyes. He knew he was nice looking but usually tried to play it down. Tonight though, he and his team members needed to find out information and they had found out that two of the men murdered had been at a particular club the night they’d died. So he’d dressed nice enough to accent his build. He knew men found him attractive and he had no problem playing it that way.

His two team members, Watanabe and Tanaka, didn’t have a problem with it either. All three considered themselves bisexual even if only one of them had ever been with another guy. Watanabe was the shortest of the three, coming up to Kuroki’s shoulder while Tanaka was about the same height as him. He spied them exiting the elevator and had to admit both men looked good. Watanabe was bulkier than the taller willowy Tanaka. Both were dressed in tight denim jeans with button down shirts. He knew the other two would be wearing their ankle holsters just as he was, they had agreed to only bring the small guns with them as they weren’t expecting any trouble during the night.

All three were wearing jewelry that spoke of their rank to each other but knew most others wouldn’t understand. Tanaka was wearing a leather choker with the Komainu symbol twisted to the side of his neck. Watanabe had a ring with his lion etched in it, and Kuroki was sporting a three leather banded bracelet that entwined to make the symbol as well on his left wrist. All of the elite guards were allowed to wear their personal symbols out in public and not a single one of them ever dressed civilian without it.

Leaving their hotel, they caught a cab to the club they’d been told about, arriving a mere ten minutes later. The outside of the club seemed like any of the clubs they would’ve found in Ni-chome. Entering, they could hear the techno beat from the dance floor, but it was low enough that they didn’t have to yell to be heard. Making their way to the bar, Kuroki motioned a bartender over and they all ordered before finding a spot to chill while watching others.

It wasn’t long before Kuroki and Tanaka were asked to the floor. While they were gone, Watanabe watched their drinks and studied the patrons whom seemed to be regulars. There were a few who would look over at their table once in a while, probably trying to figure out the three newcomers before deciding whether or not to deal with them.

He caught the eye of one and winked before leaning back and taking a drink of his beer. When his teammates returned, they talked about anything that came to mind while watching the people around them. After they’d been there a couple hours, the three separated and started asking if any strangers had been through the prior weekend. Most said that there hadn’t been but the bartender and another guy named Mika both mentioned a blond haired man who’d been in for a little while before disappearing. Mika recalled dancing with the guy for one song but he’d stumbled against a couple other guys a few times and they’d laughed about it as they’d left the floor. When pictures were taken out of the three from the hot tub, two were pointed out as regulars and yes those had been the ones he’d bumped into.

They started asking about the blond and the description that was given matched with someone none of them were expecting to hear about. Mika had studied the choker Tanaka was wearing and said the guy had been wearing something similar. Three pairs of eyebrows rose when he said that and messages were sent off quickly to Kirishima and Takeshi asking for a picture of Takaba-sama to show the man. Inquiries and photos were returned with speed. Mika and the bartender both said that the picture was definitely the guy that had been in that night.

The three left the club soon after and returned to their suite at the hotel. One phone called Kirishima while another called Takeshi. Once all five men were on the phone, the team explained what they had learned. They could hear Asami in the background on Kirishima’s phone after they reported. He was saying something about coincidence but the four men under Akihito’s command wasn’t so sure.

Takeshi was the first to speak though. “Asami-sama, excuse me for saying this, but I believe the five of us have seen a side of Takaba-sama that you haven’t just yet.”

“Why do you say that?” came back the nonchalant voice. “Five? So Kirishima has as well?”

“Yes, sir. We have all seen some of the ways Takaba-sama can be umm… creative… when dealing with those he believes should be put down.” Takeshi replied quickly, not wanting to say just how creative the man could be. He just wasn’t sure what the connection could possibly be.

“Surely if he wanted this done, he could’ve just had them collected and done it in Yokohama though?” Asami questioned back. “Is there even a connection to these guys?”

“Of course, he could have. No, sir, there isn’t. There’s the confusing part.”

“So, we have two guys saying he was in a club dancing with some guy and stumbled against two of the victims? I need more proof than that to believe it was Akihito who did this.”

The entire time the conversation was going on, the three team members were looking back and forth between the phones, waiting for anything to be asked of them. As the conversation continued to ignore them, they decided to order room service and stay in for a while. The next morning, they would canvas the area around the crime scene.

 

 

**Sendai, Wednesday Night**

 

After his shower, he’d fallen asleep rather easily. Leaving his motel, he took to the rooftops after having made sure where his target should be. It would be faster that way than trying to hail a cab. It was a good thing he was in good condition, considering he’d been avoiding using normal transportation.

Nearing his destination, he slipped into an alley and out into the normal streets, mingling with the others moving around. There weren’t many people out and about, many just teens and younger adults making their way home. He snuck toward the back of an apartment complex, making sure no one saw his face as he made his way around the building. There was an abandoned building not far away but he would need to actually get the guy to move with him to get there.

Before knocking on the door, he pulled out a small baggie and poured the powder in his gloved hand. The amount he needed wasn’t much, just enough to get the guy to go with him for a little while. The Devil’s Breath powder robbed people of their free will and basically made them do whatever you told them to. Knocking on the door, he waited for Morimoto to answer before bringing his hand up and blowing the powder in the man’s face. Giving it a minute to react, he pretended to be looking for a friend who lived in the complex.

Asking the man to accompany him out to look for said friend, he easily led the guy to the building he had in mind. He led the man up a couple floors and had him sit out the ground against a vertical column, telling him to remove his clothes as he did. Akihito made sure to cuff the guys arms behind him around the column and returned to stand in front of him.

Akihito knew he still had a couple more hours before the powder started to wear off, so he stripped off his hoodie and put it into his backpack before reaching for a nail gun and another set of gloves. This was the part that did make him shudder. He really didn’t like touching other men’s dicks when they didn’t belong to someone he wanted to be touching. Kneeling in front of the guy, he moved his hands to engulf the man’s penis and worked it until it was hard. Holding it down against the floor, he took ahold of the nail gun with his other hand and sent two nails through it about an inch apart into the floor. It shouldn’t be much longer now. Releasing the man’s hands from the cuffs, he deposited them back in his backpack and pulled out a serrated knife that he would be giving to the guy.

He grabbed his backpack and brought it over to the stairs he would be using to leave and finished setting up his little surprise. He’d already had a couple gallons of gas waiting nearby and he moved those closer to the body as the effects of the drug started to wear off.

“Who are you?” asked Morimoto as he came back to himself. Looking down at his unclothed body, he started to try and back away from the penis nailed to the floor until the pain that was pulsing through him made him quickly stop.

Wild eyes met calm blue ones and he tried to ask why.

Akihito watched the man quietly until he was able to speak properly.

“What’s going on? Why are you doing this?” Morimoto’s voice shook, whether it was fear or anger, or even both, Akihito couldn’t tell.

“I’ve got a question for you, Morimoto. Do you remember a blond haired boy a few years ago who you decided to use his face as a punching bag as you fucked him?”

The guy shook his head. He’d had many kids over the years and none of them really stuck in his memories.

“Mmm too bad. If you remembered what you’d done twelve years ago, you would know why I was doing this. See, I wasn’t able to fight back, being chained to a bed but you, right now, you have a choice.” The man looked up at him with disbelief on his face.

“How do I have a choice? I’m sitting here with my dick nailed to the fucking floor!”

“Ah, well, your choice will have to be made once I give you the tool to help you make that choice.” Akihito walked over to one of the gallon jugs of gasoline and tipped it over. Picking up the man’s shirt, he soaked it in the gasoline before moving to the other and knocking it over to spill as well.

He pulled out the knife and held it up for Morimoto to see. “Your choice is simple. Either cut your dick off or burn to death.” He tossed the knife close enough for Morimoto to pick it up.

“How the fuck is that a choice?” the man screamed.

Walking over to the stairwell, he pulled out a lighter and lit the gas soaked shirt and tossed it in the gasoline. He heard screams as he raced out of the building and across the street into an alley. Pulling out his handgun, he waited to see if the man would be leaving the building or not.

Just a few minutes later the guy stumbled out the front, naked, the knife still in his hand. Grinning, Akihito raised his gun, aimed and put a bullet between his eyes. Holstering the gun, he pulled a throw away out and called emergency services to report the fire. He then walked away slowly through the alley. Once he was a few blocks away, he broke the phone and dropped it in a dumpster. A few more blocks, he changed into the extra set of clothes he’d brought along and dumped those as well. Putting his hoodie back on, he returned to the hotel to wait for checkout time the next morning.

He only had a couple more places to visit before he could allow himself to return. Soon, though.

 

 

**Cerberus Team, Hakodate, Thursday Morning**

 

Kuroki was starting to become more and more convinced that the boss really was the culprit in the hot tub homicide as they had started to dub the case. The people they had talked to while searching for any clues either recalled no one strange in the area or a young man walking away in a hoodie and ripped jeans early Saturday morning. No one was able to provide any detail about the color of his hair or what he looked like. Yet, he knew if he went back to the other bosses with so little information, they would just be sent back out to search again.

It was mid-day before any of the team realized that a small convenience store, on the corner a couple blocks away, had a camera outside filming the street. When Tanaka asked if they could look through the recorded footage for Friday night through Saturday morning, citing a sibling going missing, they were allowed and soon after they caught footage of a certain blond walking away from the scene of the crime.

They finally had the proof they needed so returned to their hotel to find out what their next orders would be.

 

**Tokyo, Thursday Evening**

 

Asami had decided to take the evening off. The meeting the day before had been rather forthcoming in information and so he had people out now looking for proof of what the Nakashima Gumi was actually doing. He wouldn’t call anyone without the proof he needed. So instead he decided to spend the evening with his little girl.

They played and watched a movie about a dog who saved his boy. He chuckled as Tatsu sat close to him and hid her head when the vehicle at the end starting exploding and the bullets inside had started flying everywhere. He then had to pry her little fingers away from her face so she could see that the dog had lived in the end. There had been plenty of questions at the end of the movie, which he answered vaguely enough to get away with. Some things kids did not need to know about gun smuggling.

As he started making dinner, she pulled her little step stool over to help him. He loved spending time with her and when she demanded that he put on an apron, he was very glad there was no one else around to be able to take a picture. He was sure Kei would get miles out of blackmail material like that.

He cut up everything needed for a salad and let her toss it. The first time he’d let her do it she’d ended up tossing it on the floor and so he kept a close eye on her this time. Slicing up a steak, he cooked it and then brought it to the table filling both their plates with the salad and placing the slices of meat over it. Tatsu was impressed and really, that was all that mattered to him.

Soon, though, it was time for her to go to bed and of course, he had to read her a bedtime story. It was something he looked forward to when he was actually able to be at home with her and he sat back on her bed, opening her favorite story and getting into character.

She fell asleep before he was even halfway through the story about a dragon and a prince. He smiled down at her and moved to lay her on the bed instead of on him. She did her usual snuffling about as he placed her lions on each side of her and leaned down to kiss her little forehead.

“Sweet dreams, my little dragon.” Standing up, he left the room, leaving the bedside light on in case she woke up.

After cleaning the kitchen and living room up, he poured himself a drink and studied the camera and instructions Kei had acquired for him earlier that day. Once he was sure of how to work it, he turned it on and started recording.

“You’ve never been here so I’ll give you a tour.” Heading to the door, he opened it and caught two of his bodyguards by surprise. “Here we have two gentlemen under your employ. I do believe we talked about dropping some of the security yet you up and disappeared before we could finish that talk. Wave to the camera guys.” The two guards waved with an unsure expression on their faces before he closed the door and headed back into the apartment. “The entryway, not much to see here.”

He walked into the living room and spanned the camera slowly. “Living room, a bit obvious. But see, I love the view from here.” Opening the balcony doors, he filmed the balcony and view of Tokyo. “I would love to take you right out here up against the railing. Beautiful, isn’t it?” He stopped speaking and re-entered the penthouse. He filmed the kitchen quickly before walking down the hall to Tatsu’s room.

Standing in the doorway, he pointed the camera at the little angel there. “There she is, I’m sure you’ve missed her grabbing you around neck and assaulting you. I know for a fact she has. Every night, she sleeps with her presents from you and I sometimes catch her speaking to them. She always refuses to tell me what it is she’s telling you though.” Pulling the door halfway closed, he followed the hallway to his study and did a cursory scan of it.

“My study, not much to be interested in really.” Backing out, he opened his bedroom door next. “I’m sure you already know whose room this is but this isn’t the room I’m wanting to show you right now, Akihito.” He walked over to the wall and pressed a button which opened a hidden room. He slowly moves the camera view around the walls of the room.

“This is what I want you to see. This is the bed I want you in once you get back.” He swept the bed with the camera before speaking again. “You know, Akihito, this room is soundproof. And I have all kinds of special toys that I would love to tie you down with.” He walked over to a bondage harness and ran his fingers over the leather softly in front of the camera. “I would love to see you wearing this. I think it would be something special seeing this against that pale skin of yours.” His voice lowered as he growled the words out.

Turning the camera on himself, he continued with that same low voice. “Akihito, I know some of the toys in this room may scare you because of your past but I promise, I won’t cause you pain. At least not the kind you associate with being bound and whipped. Come home soon, Kitten and I’ll show you exactly what I mean.” With those words, he ended the recording and headed to his study in order to send it to the man in question.

He hadn’t mentioned anything about Hakodate or the deaths he had sent the Cerberus team to Sendai to check out. He was still questioning whether Akihito being in Hakodate was coincidence or not. He did have to admit though that it was pretty convincing. If he had done it though, what was the connection? Why would he not just call his men in to take care of the problem?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito has moved on to the next town but has to call in for some help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't planning on Asami doing what he does in this chapter. It was supposed to be completely opposite of what happens here, Enjoy.
> 
> I noticed tonight that this fic has over 100 subscribers. That's awesome, none of my fics have ever brought even half that many and it really hits me that you all like this one, Thanks everyone :) 
> 
> BTW I have changed my username on here and created an fb page. Please come by and visit and like the page.  
> https://www.facebook.com/Deang-Kast-299362270410268/  
> If anyone knows how to turn this into a link please let me know. I really suck at html lol.

**Kobe, Friday Morning**

 

Akihito opened his email Friday morning to see one from his lover. To say he was surprised was an understatement. When he opened it to see only a video file attached, he laughed. Asami seemed to be taking cues from him. Wondering what he had sent him had Akihito clicking the file to open it. Hearing that voice begin speaking quietly, he grinned.

He laughed when the man pointedly reminded him about the conversation they’d had in the hospital. He wasn’t dropping the detail until he returned so shrugged his shoulders, let the man deal with a bit of protection, it couldn’t hurt. He’d already heard about the complaints both Asami and Suoh had about the measures from Kirishima. When his guards waved confusedly, he laughed harder.

He wasn’t laughing though when Asami showed him the balcony and said he’d like to have him against the railing. Swallowing he looked at the view and wondered how high up it was. Yeah, a bit dangerous but seriously, was it any more dangerous than the man speaking?

He paused the video when Asami showed Tatsu asleep in her bed. She was so precious. Damn but he missed her hugs. She had both of her lions squeezed together in her arms and he smiled. Her hair was in a messy braid and flyaway strands curled around her face. Yeah, he needed to get back soon. He missed the father/daughter duo more than he had thought he would. Pressing play, he fingered the Komainu lion around his neck as Asami continued his tour.

His breath caught as Asami opened the hidden room. Asami had hinted at something like this in his email, and he’d been thinking it over but now… now he knew exactly what Asami had in mind. He wasn’t sure about that. He missed what Asami was saying because his heartbeat was drumming loudly in his ears, threatening to take him over. His breathing was shallow as his eyes saw the whips and chains. The cuffs and ropes made him try to swallow. He closed his eyes to steady himself. What had Asami said? In the email he’d said only pain to bring pleasure. Forcing his eyes open, he moved the curser back to when the room had become visible. He needed to focus on the man’s words.

He focused on that voice as it deepened into a growl, yeah Asami wanted him there with those things. Could he do it? Could he allow Asami to bind him and do whatever he wanted? It was all going to come down to trust, wasn’t it? Could he let himself blindly trust the man like that? He didn’t know if he could. He would have to think on it. Hopefully, he would have a decision before he made it back to Tokyo. Saving the video to his Asami folder, he closed the laptop and picked up the folder sitting on the bed in front of him.

The majority of the men had already been taken care of by him or had already been offed before he received the information. There were only seven men left, six of them here in Kobe. He didn’t recognize any of the men though so would look into their actions since then. If any were involved in the sex slave business or had been found with children, he would have another special project. If not, it would be death by execution. Tossing the folder to the side, he got off the bed to go take a shower. Time for work.

As he showered, he thought of the ones he would be going after. He decided to follow one each day. If he didn’t find anything on them by the end of the day, he’d deal with them that night. They were all too far apart from each other to deal with at the same time. It’d give the cops more time to try and find him but that would just make him be more careful.

 

**Cerberus Team, Sendai, Friday Afternoon**

 

They had a contact on the inside here in Sendai and Kuroki had sent Tanaka out to find him and let him know what they were looking into. Nine deaths in three days. All of them shot between the eyes yet one had been a high profile murderer. One who went after children, raped and then murdered them. The team felt his death was justified and they were beginning to put the pieces together.

“Hey, Kuroki, if all this is the boss’s doing, what’s going to happen?” Watanabe asked as they waited for their teammate to return.

“Happen? The boss can get out of any mess he creates. Nothing’s going down if it’s him. If it’s not him, we need to know who these fuckers are. They’ve got some nice techniques.” He shrugged, not like it really mattered. He had a feeling Asami just wanted to know who these people were and if they were going to be up and comers or not. “I think Asami just wants to keep an eye out for things that could become messy.”

“Yeah, you got a point.” Watanabe sat there for a moment, thinking. “Hey? You think the other eight who bought it had something to do with kids too?”

“Yeah, looks to be the reasoning behind this so far. The boss hates those who do shit to kids. Not that I blame him.” He stood and grabbed a soda out of the stocked fridge. He loved it when they had safe houses in the target cities. “If it’s him, I can see him doing this.”

Watanabe nodded, agreeing with him, “Yeah, boss can be pretty scary. You wouldn’t think it looking at him.”

“Nah, you wouldn’t. How’d you meet him?” Kuroki had known Takaba for about six years now and the younger guy had changed his life.

“Ah, well,” he scratched his neck, hating what he was about to say. “My parents needed the money, so they sold me to this guy when I was thirteen. I had run away from the guy and straight into Takaba-sama. The guy had roughed me up a bit and Takaba-sama literally drug me to the compound. I’d try to run and he’d just catch me. When we got to the compound, he threw me into a room of older boys and ordered them to take care of me.”

Kuroki started laughing. “Yeah, that sounds about right. He was always doing shit like that from what I’ve heard.”

The sheepish look on Watanabe’s face had him trying not to laugh too much. “You know, Tanaka and I came in together.”

The interest on the younger man’s face made him grin. “Really? What happened?”

“We were runaways working a street when we saw him, thought he looked like a young kid with some money. So we marked him and tried to take his stuff. He kicked our asses, barely breaking a sweat. Afterwards, he gave us a card with the address on it, said if we wanted a place with food and a bed, we were welcome. He then said that maybe we’d learn how to actually fight and he took off.” Kuroki grinned when Watanabe started laughing. “It took us a couple weeks to get over our pride but we finally went. Probably had something to do with us getting caught and going hungry at that time.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Watanabe shook his head, before going to grab a drink himself. “How’d you think he ended up messed up with Asami?”

“The school. The daughter does go there.”

“Right. What do you think about it?”

“Them being together?” At the smaller man’s nod, he continued, “Nothing to think about really. Boss likes him, seems like Asami is in the same boat.”

“Yeah, but Asami is like one of the top guys out there. He’s into some bad shit.” Kuroki studied him for a minute before replying.

“You have a problem with the man?”

“Nah, just don’t want to see the boss get mixed up in some really bad shit.” Watanabe explained himself.

“Don’t worry about that. Boss knows more about Asami then anyone else does. Besides, he’s not into any of the things the Boss hates.” Kuroki thought of the Boss’s reaction when Asami had been shot. Yeah, he wasn’t going there. Everyone might as well accept the man. “Unless something major happens, we’re probably stuck with him.”

Watanabe stared at him and chuckled, “You don’t call boss taking off without a word being something major?”

“Nah, he just needs to clear his head.” Nodding his head, Watanabe grabbed the remote and surfed until he found something to watch. They settled in, knowing it would be a while before their other member returned.

 

 

**Tokyo, Friday afternoon**

Kirishima had a headache. He’d been staring at the files in front of him for the last twenty minutes without turning a single page. He’d split the Komainu teams in half. One half was looking into the incidents that kept happening at the clubs and the other half was investigating the Nakashima Gumi and his people’s movements.

Taking off his glasses and placing them on his desk, he closed his eyes and massaged the pressure points near his forehead. He jumped when cool fingertips replaced his. Relaxing against the hard body behind him, he quietly moaned. Damn, but the man had some magical fingers.

“Get a room, you two.” Came the amused voice of the boss.

Without opening his eyes, Kirishima flipped Asami off, “Go to hell, Ryu.” He heard a chuckle at his words as those fingers moved down and affectionately squeezed his neck. They all knew he wouldn’t have said that if employees had been present.

Suoh bent over and gave his lips a quick kiss before straightening up. “Gotta go, babe. Take something for that,” he whispered as he pulled away.

He watched as the two left on the elevator before reaching into his desk and pulling out a pill to fight the headache. Something had been bothering him about the cases in Hakodate and Sendai. It was right in front of his face and he was missing it. Pushing the reports to the side, he logged into his computer and pulled up the files on the men who’d been killed. He didn’t have information on all of the dead men but the ones who had been tortured were different. The first three had been found with photos of them raping a young boy. The one in Sendai had been a known kid rapist and murderer. He was willing to bet that the others would have something like that in their pasts as well. And that was the connection.

Dropping his head to his desk, he groaned. What were the chances that these guys were all people who’d visited Akihito all those years ago? Kirishima understood about getting rid of your demons but seriously? Couldn’t the young man have asked for some damn help? No. He knew that this wasn’t the reason he’d split in the first place so, he guessed, the information must’ve found him while he was on his impromptu vacation.

Reaching into his desk for another pain pill, please let this one work, he started going through records of the men he could find with bank accounts that old. He’d need proof to sell it to Asami.

 

**Kobe, Friday evening**

 

He’d been tracking the guy since noon and so far, nothing stuck out about him. Just your average run of the mill salary man. Exactly what you would think if you hadn’t already been by his apartment and seen the two young teens with shock collars on. Well, looked like his team would get two new members if no one was looking for them. He’d taken pictures of them to check against the missing persons database just in case.

Akihito followed the guy until he made his way back home. He waited outside until the lights were out. Taking out his kit, he unlocked the door and made his way inside. He could hear noises coming from one of the back rooms and quickly yet quietly made his way to the back, Beretta in hand. The man hadn’t bothered with closing the bedroom door and Akihito watched as he pulled roughly on the chains he’d attached to the collars, making one of them fall and hit his head. When the boy didn’t get back up, the other one tried to get to him but was pushed to the bed. He started fighting, begging to go to his brother, but the older male was too big for him to fight off.

Akihito stepped through the door and held the gun to the man’s head. “Get off him.” The man jumped up as if scalded, Akihito’s gun tracing him the entire way.

Nodding his head to the kid, he said, “Check on him. Make sure he’s okay.” Pulling out his phone, he turned it on.

“Hey kid, is he okay?”

“Y-yeah, I think.”

“Good, you belong to this guy? He buy you?”

“No, we ran away and he said he’d help us out but we can’t leave.”

“He force you two to do this?”

“Yes, sir.” Akihito nodded as he pulled the trigger. Two shots, one in the dick and the other between the eyes. Good thing he’d brought the silencer.

Turning to the boys, he reached over to check on the one that wasn’t moving and felt a strong pulse.

“Good.” He noticed the fear in the kids’ face and smiled. “Look kid, I’m not gonna hurt you, okay? I’m going to call some friends to come clean all of this up. No one will know you were here, okay?” The kid nodded, his eyes staring at the dead body in front of him. Akihito grabbed a sheet and threw it over the body. “You got any clothes?”

Another nod.

“Good, get some clothes for both of you and we’ll go in the front room.” Akihito picked up the unconscious one and carried him to the couch and lay him down.

Taking a deep breath, all the while calling himself a fool, he made the call.

“Asami.”

“Hey.”

“Akihito?” asked the deep voice.

“Yeah, look I need a cleanup crew. I also might need some transportation for a couple of kids.” He ran his free hand through his hair as he sat down. Asami wasn’t going to be happy. He heard other voices in the background as Asami barked out orders.

“Where are you?” There was a resigned tone to that voice and it made Akihito sigh sadly. He really hadn’t wanted to get the man involved in his personal shit.

“Kobe. I’ll text you the address as soon as I get off. Two kids, they don’t look more than thirteen or fourteen, Asami. I couldn’t wait for a better chance.”

“Yeah, I get it. I’ll send my plane down. Do you need anything else?”

“One hit his head pretty bad, he’s not yet awake. So send someone with some medical training if you can.”

“I will. Akihito?” Asami seemed to take a deep breath on his name.

“Yeah?”

“Be careful, Kitten.” The breath rushed out on a sigh and Akihito smiled sadly.

“I will. I’ll talk to you soon, I promise.” With those words he hung up and started getting the boys dressed as he waited with them for the clean-up crew.

 

**Tokyo, Friday Evening**

 

“Kirishima, call Hiroki and have him stay with Tatsu. Call Takeshi and have him let the guards know not to leave the penthouse unguarded. Let him know we heard from Akihito and they may have a couple strays coming in. Get the plane ready to fly to Kobe.” He tossed the orders around as he grabbed his suit jacket. “Cancel anything pressing tonight. Get Suoh in here. And my guards.”

“Yes, sir.” Kirishima rushed out of the office already on the phone. He got a guards’ attention and sent him to Asami as he entered Suoh’s office. Telling him what was going on, he hung up on one person to call the other and inform them. Promising to call back with more information, he hung up on Takeshi and called Asami’s personal pilots. By the time Asami and crew got to the airport, the plane was waiting.

 

**Kobe, Friday Night**

 

Akihito heard a knock on the door and rushed to see who it was. His eyes widened and he opened the door quickly. Backing up, his eyes didn’t leave the golden ones staring back at him.

“Hello, Kitten.” That deep voice sent shivers through him even though it was obviously angry.

“Asami, I…” A hand shot out and grabbed the front of his shirt to drag him against the larger chest. Lips crashed down on his and he couldn’t do anything but open under the onslaught. It was hard and rough and felt so damn good that he couldn’t help but to respond.

Their lips parted when they needed air, neither having heard the clearing of a throat behind them. Akihito lay his head against Asami’s chest as an arm encircled him.

“The boys…” Akihito said as he went to turn and move away. That arm tightened, only allowing him to turn around. They moved together out of the doorway to allow the others to enter.

Both of the teens were staring at the two men and blushing. Asami smirked at them as one of the Komainu team members checked them over for injuries. After a quick check up, they were told that the boys would be okay to travel after a bit of rest. That was fine with Asami, he planned to spend the rest of the night anyway. He watched as the locks on the collars were removed before speaking.

“Suoh.”

“Yes, Asami-sama?”

“Let Kirishima know we won’t be returning tonight. If he needs to know where we are, let him know we’re at the safe house.”

Suoh bowed slightly, turning away to make the call and give more orders to the cleaners. He then bundled the two young boys up and told them to follow him. Asami steered Akihito out the door as well and soon they were on their way.

When Akihito went to put a few inches between them, Asami growled and pulled him back. Thinking it was best to avoid an argument in front of the boys, he shrugged and leaned into the man. It wasn’t like he was trying to pull away because he didn’t want to touch the man, after all. He just thought the other two occupants would be more comfortable without the outwardly show of affection.

“Asami…” he began, wanting to break the silence.

“Not until we are alone, Akihito.” He sighed deeply, signaling his acquiescence.

“Fine, but where are we going?”

“A small compound here I took over a while back. It should be stocked with food and there are plenty of rooms so that everyone can rest. The rest of the team will join us once everything is taken care of. I’ll send a couple guys out with them tomorrow to get some clothes that fit them.”

It did resemble a small compound once they arrived. The two boys followed wherever Akihito went and while at first it was amusing to see his lover with two shadows, it didn’t take long for Asami to start getting irritated with it.

He dealt with it while they had a late dinner but when the two began to follow Akihito into the bath, he put his foot down. He was not sharing that much. So he grabbed them by their necks and led them into a living area. It was time to have a little talk.

Sitting them on a couch, Suoh stood behind them while he sat in another across from them. “Okay, boys, first off, what’s your names?” He couldn’t very well go on just calling them boys. That could get old pretty fast.

The older looking one sent him a mulish look before answering, “I’m Mika and he’s Touno.” The younger one nodded.

“Very well, Mika and Touno. I’m going to tell you something you both need to remember. Akihito is mine and I don’t share. Do you understand?” His stern voice got through to Mika but Touno frowned and shook his head.

“He doesn’t belong to you. Besides, he saved us. We have to repay him.” Suoh’s eyebrows jumped when Asami growled. Clamping his mouth closed, he stood there stoically. He’d heard Akihito leave the bathroom and knew the young man would be joining them soon.

Asami narrowed his eyes at the younger one and asked in his coldest voice, “And exactly how are you planning on paying him back?”

Mika had a perplexed look on his face as he waited for his younger brother’s answer. He was hoping the answer wouldn’t get them killed here and now.

“Moko-san told us we had to pay him for taking care of us with our bodies. We can do the same this time. He must like guys, after all, he kissed you. Plus, we are younger so will probably do better.” Mika face palmed as Asami bit back the retort he wanted to let loose. Akihito probably wouldn’t be happy with him if he killed the damn kid, he reasoned.

“Boy…” He didn’t get another word out as a slender hand slapped over his mouth and he looked up into amused blue eyes.

“I’ve dealt with this before,” Akihito leaned over his shoulder to whisper in his ear. “You haven’t and you shouldn’t be letting a thirteen-year-old kid get you all jealous, old man.” He was punished with teeth nipping at his lobe before Akihito came around and sat beside him. He sat forward a bit to pay attention to the boys and smiled gently. Asami leaned back against the couch and let Akihito take charge, he was more interested in getting his hand under the back of that shirt to feel the skin there. He smirked when the younger man shuddered.

“Listen to me carefully. You will not pay me back that way. Not only would I not like it but you’d piss him off too and I’m not dealing with those consequences.” Asami’s hand moved around to flex gently on his side, pulling him closer as his other hand pulled out a cigarette.

Trying to ignore the wandering fingers, Akihito continued, “You two have a choice, you can return home,” they both looked scared of that thought, “or you can be taken in by my group. You met some of them earlier tonight. There you’ll be able to finish school. While there, you’ll also learn how to take care of yourselves and others. Once you’re old enough, you’ll be given another choice, to stay or to go.” Akihito focused on Touno, “You will not try to whore yourself out to thank people either. Got it?”

Akihito’s ‘teacher’ voice had come out as he was speaking and both Suoh and Asami were trying not to laugh. Both of the boys nodded, agreeing to the terms.

“Okay, we’ll talk more about this in the morning. It’s pretty late, you two need to get some sleep. I’m sure Suoh-san can help you find a room for tonight,” Seeing the frightened look on their faces when they looked at Suoh, Akihito laughed. “Don’t worry, he only bites when this one orders him to. He’ll take care of you.”

Once the three of them had left the room, two strong hands wrapped around his waist and turned him to the older man. Asami easily picked him up and had him straddling his lap. Akihito frowned and pulled back, hands going to unbutton Asami’s shirt.

“Where’s your sling?” He scolded, “You shouldn’t be going without it or lifting anything until you’re healed.” He pushed the shirt off the shoulder to study the white bandage there. It seemed okay and he kind of felt like a fool for fussing over it.

Asami smirked as he pulled the slighter man tightly against him. “Am I going to make it, Sensei?”

Akihito narrowed his eyes as he began to speak but Asami’s lips caught whatever he was going to say and turned it into a moan. Damn, the man’s kisses didn’t play fair.

Wrenching his mouth away, Akihito gasped, “We need to talk.”

Asami’s mouth moved lower as he started to nibble at the neck there, “Then talk.” His hands moved the shirt up and off as he kissed the dip in the collarbone.

“A-sami.” Akihito practically whined, wanting to get what he needed to say out.

Growling, Asami stopped momentarily and looked up into those blue eyes. He ground his hips upwards to show Akihito just how much he didn’t want to talk at that moment. Smirking at the moan that elicited, he darted his head back to lick up to the ear. Akihito shuddered.

“Dammit!” The outburst had Asami pausing and gave his lover enough of a chance to jump out of his arms and away from him. Standing, Asami started forward, only to be halted by a hand against chest.

“No. Talk first, then…” He flushed and motioned between them. Asami had no idea how he could be so wanton on camera but blushing like a virgin when they were mere feet away from each other.

Golden eyes raked his kittens body as he backed up. Asami took that as a challenge and stalked closer. A warning glance had him growling lowly.

“Talk now. I’m not coming back yet.” Akihito said softly, hoping the older man understood. “I need to take care of this before I return.”

“I know,” was all Asami said as he came closer and trapped him against the wall. “I know you have something you have to do. I’m not going to ask about it until you return. I’m not expecting anything until you return Kitten.” Akihito’s surprised eyes widened as he took in Asami’s words. He slipped his arms around that strong neck and pulled him within a hairsbreadth before whispering.

“So, you liked the video?” That was all Asami needed as he lifted the man up against the wall and proceeded to kiss him senseless. Akihito wrapped his legs around the waist and returned the favor.

It took a minute for either to register the ahemming presence behind them but when they did, they saw Suoh with a red face and eyes staring at the ceiling. Akihito wondered if he looked that red when he blushed. It had to be a blond thing.

“Something interesting up there, Kazumi?” Asami teased as he watched his friend.

“No, sir, just… The rest of the team are on their way in, sir. I thought you might want to be warned considering.” His face was almost purple with his embarrassment by then and Asami grinned sadistically. Suoh’s eyes widened at the grin that matched his own partners quite well and started making excuses and left the room as if the flames of hell were chasing him. He wouldn’t be surprised if they had practiced that smile on each other just to see whose was more terrifying.

Asami led him down the hall and after a couple of twists and turns and opened the door to a large bedroom. As soon as the door was closed and locked, he was back in the larger man’s arms, mouth being devoured and legs forgetting how to stand. Hands quickly divested him of the rest of his clothes and he was falling back against the bed, Asami looming over him.

He quickly moved up on the bed as Asami stripped. Swallowing he ran his eyes over his body. Damn he was so fucking gorgeous. Wide shoulders that tapers down into a slim waist. Muscles defined but not so much that it was a turn off. The silver of his chain shining against that dark skin. He wanted to lick along the lines of that abdomen down to the cut that led further down. Licking his lips, he met molten gold as Asami moved toward him. The bed dipped as he moved between his legs and crawled up over him.

“You’ve been a naughty kitten. Three weeks, Akihito, and you send me a video to tease me. Did you really think I wouldn’t come down here when you called me?” Asami deep rumbling voice growled in his ear before biting it and then soothing it with his tongue.

Akihito would never admit that he had hoped he’d see his lover. He merely moaned as hands roved over his body and teeth and tongue bathed him. His back arched as nipples were pinched and brought to pebbles. Golden eyes stared into blue ones as the painful need of them was soothed by a tongue. A smirk played on beautiful lips as he moaned again, pressing upward for more.

“So sensitive, Akihito.”

Teeth bit down his body, leaving red marks here and there, marking their possession. Golden eyes flared each time he made a mark. Akihito was wallowing in pleasure, fingers grasping at Asami and the bed sheets. He had stopped trying to do anything besides feel, his mind refusing to think at all. His mewling noises made Asami groan, he needed to be inside soon.

Watching Akihito lost to everything but him had the crime lord grinning with pride. His lover was so lovely like that. Moving backwards, he took the straining cock in his mouth, deep throating him in the first movement. Akihito’s hips jerked upwards with a curse. Asami loved giving head and having his lover at his mercy. And Akihito at his mercy was simply beguiling. One hand was clenching in his hair while the other was fisted in the sheets. His head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open, gasping and moaning so loud anyone close would hear him.

His hand replaced his mouth as he moved further down, tongue licking the sac below before taking it in his mouth and sucking gently. Akihito was so close, he could feel his balls drawing up and Asami tightened his hand just enough to stop it before flipping the young man over on his stomach and drawing his ass up into the air. One hand raked from neck down the spine to the cleft he was hungry for. He squeezed the cheeks that hid his prize before spreading them at the puckered hole there.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips over it before biting the cheek beside it. He could hear Akihito as he gasped. Asami hadn’t done this with him before and he smirked. His kitten was about to lose his mind. He slid his tongue lightly over it before pressing against the hole. It clenched automatically around him and he pressed so deep, his nose was firmly in the cleft. He moaned as he moved his tongue in and out, simulating what he wanted to do. He knew when he found the sweet spot when hips jerked against him and his hands clenched, holding them to him.

Reaching out, he grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers as he removed his mouth to push two fingers up in there. Damn it was so tight and just imagining how he would be buried there soon had his cock jumping. His mouth kissed up that back until he reached the shoulder and bit down enough to bruise. He tipped Akihito’s head so he could kiss him, his fingers moving quickly inside causing his lover to gasp and began to shake.

“Asami, please.” Akihito moaned in his mouth. He pulled out and added another finger.

“Soon, baby. Soon, I’m going to fuck you so hard and fast you’ll be screaming.” He promised as he maneuvered Akihito up to his knees. Sitting on his legs, he pulled the younger man back so he was hovering with his hole right over him and slammed up in that tight ass.

“NNNG!” Akihito’s head fell back against his shoulder and Asami’s hand covered the lion on his chest as he held him there, doing exactly what he’d said he would. He moved in and out quickly, knowing both of them were ready, burying his mouth against the tender neck, sucking and biting as his other hand fisted around Akihito’s dick, pumping him with the same rhythm. Soon, he felt the tight passage begin to clench convulsively.

“Cum for me baby,” he groaned as he bit down and ground up deeply in him.

“Ryuichi!” Akihito screamed as he came hard, his body shaking as he spurted over Asami’s hand.

His name on his lovers’ lips had him pumping once, twice before he was filling that tight channel and slumping against Akihito’s back. His groan reverberating in the room. His arm tightened around his lover to keep him from falling forward.

Allowing himself to slip out of Akihito, he moved them so he was laying on his back and had the blond half sprawled over him. Akihito’s hand was laying over the pendant on his chest and the slight smile on his face wasn’t missed by Asami. As their breathing returned to normal, he tipped that face up enough so he could kiss him gently.

“You’re wearing it.” Akihito said simply, as he stroked the skin around the symbol.

“Mmmm.” Asami responded, his eyes watching as Akihito bent down to kiss the symbol then moved up to kiss him.

He moved his own hand to touch Akihito’s. Seeing that they were a bit different he smiled slightly. “Tell me what they mean.”

“Mmm, right now, they mean that we’re together, partners.” Akihito told him quietly. He wasn’t ready to go into everything at the moment because he knew Asami would balk at some of it.

“Hmm.” Asami, though, wasn’t stupid. He’d made it to where he was because of his brains, okay some of it was dirty tactics and instilled fear, but his brains had a lot to do with it. He didn’t say anything more though because Akihito was suddenly straddling him and running slender fingers along his chest and abdomen and leaning down to bite at his pulse point and Asami gave himself over to his need of the younger man for the rest of the night.

The morning light was filtering through the window as they were both finally sated. Asami pulled Akihito back against his chest as he wrapped one arm around him and cushioned his head with the other. They fell asleep like that, bodies entwined, both trusting nothing would wake them until they did themselves.

 

 

**Cerberus Team, Kobe, Saturday Early Morning**

 

Kuroki and team were yawning as they trudged off the Shinkansen. They were tired and had no clue why they had been ordered to take the train to Kobe late the night before. All they knew really was that Takeshi and Kirishima both had sent them directions. One for the train and the other with an address to go to, report in, and then get some rest. Grabbing a cab as they stumbled out of the station into the early light, they gave the address and waited to reach their destination, all three too tired to even try to start a conversation.

When they arrived at the tall gated address, they left the cab and waited for it to leave before ringing the front bell. The gate opened and all three were surprised to see Suoh standing at the door to the sprawling home. If Suoh was here, then that meant Asami was too. What had gone on during the night for them to be here as well?

Suoh ushered them in and moved down a set of hallways, stopping at the beginning of an area. “Your quarters. Get some rest, three bedrooms and a wash area down there.” He pointed to the end of the hallway. “I’ll send someone to wake you if you’re not up by the time the bosses are.”

“The bosses. Both of them?” At Suoh’s nod, they sighed and watched the man move away. Apparently Asami had found Takaba and they were being called in. All three wondered what the man had in store for them now. They pushed the thought to the side though as all three moved to separate rooms and passed out quickly. You learned to fall asleep at a moment’s notice once it was deemed safe to do so in their line of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami decided to take on more of a stubborn streak than usual and for two days I argued on whether he was going to get his way or not, but well, you see what happened lol.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito and Asami are in Kobe. So is Cerberus Team. Why? What will Akihito decide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, This is Angelina, I know, I know, different name blah blah blah. ;) anyways, I wanted to say hi and post this, it's a bit short but sweet. I wanted to go into further detail but it just wasn't happening here. I'll have another chapter of this and the Deadliest Bachelor out sometime in the next week. I hope you all enjoy. There's also a little Suoh/Kirishima fluff as well.
> 
> Wanna find out what I'm working on? Come check me out at my new writers page on Fb:  
> [Come See Me. We’ll chat and joke](https://www.facebook.com/fandomwriting/)
> 
> :) Have fun

**Kobe, Saturday Afternoon**

 

Akihito woke to warmth and a hard body behind him. Snuggling back against it, he grinned as a strong arm wrapped tighter around him. He didn’t want to move out of the bed but needed to get up. Tapping the arm twice, he went to move but it didn’t.

“Asami,” he protested.

“Mmm,” a sleepy voice mumbled.

“I gotta get up for a moment.”

“No. Go back to sleep.” Closing his eyes in exasperation, he turned and propped his head up on an elbow.

“Can’t do that. Let me up.” He moved his hand down to palm the semi hardness there and smirked when Asami’s eyes flew open. “I’ll be right back.”

Asami’s eyes watched him as he lifted his arm to free him. Akihito grinned, pressed a quick kiss to his lips and left the room. Groaning, he sat up and reached for a cigarette. Picking up his watch, he was surprised to find it already past noon. He shouldn't have been though. Not sleeping well coupled with him and Akihito going at it until dawn was bound to wear him out.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his disheveled hair. He’d known Akihito wouldn’t change his mind over coming back but he hadn’t planned on giving in so easily. He had the feeling he was letting the younger guy get away with things no one else ever had. Of course, he’d become obsessed with him more than he had anyone else also. It was worrying, to put it lightly.

A leash would be nice. Or maybe his cuffs. He grinned at that one. Yeah, cuffs would be great, he had the perfect pair. Except, there was the fact that his kitten would probably run at the sight of them. Getting out of the bed, he spotted Akihito’s pants from the day before and rummaged through them. Pulling out a key card, he messaged Suoh to come to the room.  

Akihito was just returning to the room when Suoh appeared as well. Both of their faces turned red when they spotted each other and Suoh developed a fascination with the ceiling again. Letting his lover in the room, Asami pulled the door closed a bit and handed the card over.

“Get his stuff from his room. Bring it all back here.” Suoh nodded as he turned and left the wing again.

“You can’t do that.” Akihito told him, looking adorable with just his boxers on and his arms crossed over his chest.

“Why not?”

“I told you I'm not coming back yet.” Asami smirked as he wrapped his hands around Akihito’s waist, picked him up and then dropped him on the bed before covering him with his own body.

“Mmm, you did, but you can stay here until you’re done. Then you can send me a message about where you’re going and if I have a safehouse there, you can use it.” He licked his neck, tasting a hint of soap and realized the younger man had cleaned up before returning. “Besides, I plan on keeping you right here for a while longer.”

“Do you?”

A bite to his chest had Aki moaning as his hand slid through Asami’s hair.

 

 

Suoh was entering the living area when he heard Aki’s scream of, “Fuck, Asami.” Blushing, he shook his head and pulled out his phone. He needed to call Kei. He paused though when he saw five heads swivel toward the sound and sighed. Yeah, everyone should probably clear out for a while. He knew how loud the couple could get and it had been a while.

Looking over to meet Kuroki’s eyes, he motioned him over. They walked down another hallway and Suoh decided he might as well just say what needed to be said.

“Look, those two are going to be busy for quite a while.” His face was blushing even as he said the words and Kuroki couldn’t help but grin at the man. You wouldn’t think that such a guy would be so easily embarrassed.

“Yeah, it sounds like it. Are they always like this?”

“You wouldn’t think it with either one of them, would you?” Suoh questioned back.

“I’m surprised. I thought your boss was more controlled.” Kuroki smirked as he thought about the sounds he had been hearing.

“Yes, well.” Suoh ran his hand through his short hair before speaking again. “I know they wanted to bring the boys shopping for some clothes before bringing them back to Tokyo and then to your compound. I have to do something, so you and your team want to bring them out to do that?”

Kuroki understood that Suoh was trying to get the kids out of the house so he agreed. “Sure, how long?”

“Until it’s around dinner time. They’ll surface by then. They do need food.” Suoh pulled out a black credit card and passed it over. “Put everything on that.”

Taking the card, Kuroki whistled. “Seriously?” Placing the card in his wallet, he pulled out his phone. “Might as well exchange numbers. You can just text me when the coast is clear. We’ll get the kids fitted and set up for a few days. You do what you need to, then we’ll pick up food when it’s time.” He knew Takaba-sama liked to cook but there were too many of them for that.

Suoh nodded in agreement and watched as the other walked away to gather the boys and his team members. Pressing a number, he called Kei to let him know what was going on.

 

 

**Tokyo, Saturday Afternoon**

 

Kei picked up on the first ring. Tatsu had just laid down for a nap and he was leaned back on the couch with his eyes closed. When Kazumi’s ring sounded, he automatically answered.

“Hey.”

“Hey. You okay?”

“Tired, what’s happening down there?” He heard the sigh and grinned. Their boss probably couldn’t be dragged away from Akihito.

“I’m being sent to gather Akihito’s belongings from his hotel room.”

“Are you surprised?”

“No. He’s not coming back with us though.” Kei wasn’t the least bit surprised.

“I could’ve told you that.” A light chuckle sounded across the line.

“He found two kids, Kei.” Kei heard the hesitancy in his voice as he tried to speak. “I’m not going to say it here but they’re in bad shape. They wanted to repay Akihito’s kindness.”

“What did Ryu say?” He could imagine the dangerous look that would’ve come over the man.

“He didn’t get a chance to say anything. Akihito took charge before he could.”

“That’s probably a good thing. When are you returning?”

“Probably late tonight or tomorrow morning. I haven’t had a chance to speak on that yet.” Kei could imagine Kazumi’s face turning red at even the slightest mention of what the other couple was doing. The man was so easy to embarrass. It was one of his cutest qualities.

“Mmm, good. I’d like to get ahold of my lover sometime soon as well. I bought a new oil I’d like to try out.” He grinned as he heard the sputtering on that other end. “Relax, no one’s near me right now”

“Kei…” Kazumi groaned into the phone, causing the man to shift on the couch. He could hear a muffled conversation in the background and deep laughter as someone walked past.

“Who’s that?” He didn’t recognize the laugh and didn’t like hearing someone else referring to what was his as cute at all. He knew he was a possessive bastard, especially when it came to his lover.

“Cerberus Team. They’re taking the kids out to get some clothes that actually fit.”

“Ah, I see. Escaping the house, I take it.” Kei grinned. “Who were they calling cute?” His lover mumbled something and he chuckled. “They weren’t wrong.” The huff of breath on the other end had him laughing without reserve. “Get your work done. I want you home.”

They exchanged a few more words before hanging up and he went to check that Tatsu was still asleep. Seeing that she was, he went to their room and lay down on the bed, unzipping his pants and taking himself in hand. Using his other hand, he took a picture with his phone, tapped out the words, hurry home, and took care of himself. He did love to tease his man.

 

**Kobe, Saturday Evening**

 

Mika and Touno were sitting at the kitchen table joking with the members of Cerberus team when Akihito entered the room. Asami wasn’t far behind. Until they parted, no one was under the illusion that they would have a chance to see one without the other.

“Takaba-san.” Mika stood and bowed before doing the same to Asami. He was clipped on the back of the head by a large hand and Touno jumped up ready to fight. That same hand clipped him as well.

“Address them properly. You use sama with them both. And you,” Suoh pulled his menacing bodyguard/bad guy face, “Sit your ass down. You think you can take anyone here?”

Both boys gaped at the blond behemoth before looking over at the two bosses in the room. Akihito was leaned back against Asami with his arms crossed and Asami’s hands attached to his waist.

Kuroki stepped into their sight and frowned at them. “Don’t look to them for help. You have to listen to us now. Sit.” He pushed them down in their seats before turning to look at the two men watching.

“Takaba-sama, Asami-sama, we brought take-away since there are so many of us. The rest of the men have eaten and are patrolling.” He bowed before moving to return to sitting with his team.

Akihito grinned and replied, “Good job, Kuroki.” Two chairs had been left open, sitting beside each other and they took them. Neither had eaten since the day before and both needed some energy. After filling their plates, Akihito emptying one and reaching to fill another, he looked at his men and asked the question that was bothering him.

“You three weren’t here last night. Why are you here today?” Their eyes met his before darting away quickly. Ah, he had his answer. Turning his head to glare at the man beside him, he asked. “Why are they here?”

Asami smirked at him, “Would you rather deal with my men?”

Akihito huffed. “I can take care of myself. The only reason I called…” Asami stopped his words with a kiss.

“I know you can but you need to give me this, Kitten.” Blue eyes narrowed at him before going back to filling his plate.

“We’ll talk about this before you leave.” A dark chuckle met his words as eyes around the table watched curiously. Everyone except the two heads were finished eating and were watching their interaction closely.

Suoh stood and started clearing throw away plates from the table. “Come on guys, let’s leave Mom and Dad to fight it out. I’m sure we can find something to watch on the TV.” Protests came from the teens as they wanted to stay and watch but they were grabbed by their ears by the others and forced out of the room.

Akihito was grumbling under his breath when Asami turned his head so they could look at each other.

“Why are you angry that I worry about you?”

“I can take care of myself. I don’t need you to worry. And I don’t need babysitters.” He pulled his face away and continued to eat.

“How can you even say that?” Akihito looked at him with a confused look. “You’ve lost weight.” He ran a finger under one eye, “You’ve not been sleeping well either. These dark circles were even worse when you opened the door last night. You’ve probably slept more since we got here than you have this last week.”

Akihito looked away, not wanting to admit it. He couldn’t sleep well in places he couldn’t secure to his satisfaction. He pushed the plate away, no longer hungry as he tried to figure out what to say. Asami had been waiting and tugged him up and into his lap. Akihito straddled him, arms crossed behind Asami’s broad shoulders.

A hand touched his cheek and he looked down into concerned golden eyes. “Remember, I know how dangerous what you’re doing is. I know you’re taking chances and I know you’re not taking care of yourself. What’s it going to hurt if your men are here helping to make sure you’re safe?”

“You’re an asshole.” Asami’s eyebrows flew up at the words, even so, he started chuckling.

“Why is that?”

“You’re making me feel guilty.” Asami grinned as he pressed his lips to Akihito’s neck.

“Good. Should I mention Tatsu as well?” A rough pull at his hair answered him. “No? Good, wouldn’t want her to be the reason you listen to me.”

“Why are you being so sweet?”

Asami shrugged, “So I can get my way. Did you think I would order you around? With you, it wouldn’t work. I had to get involved with a man as stubborn as myself. Maybe I should just go find a nice sensible person who listens to threats and doesn’t run off on me.”

“You’d be bored stiff.” Asami didn’t answer the statement but he did pull his brat’s lips closer so he could kiss him. “When are you leaving?”

“A couple hours.” He buried his head in Akihito’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Unsure of the next time he would be able to touch him, he was holding on as much as he could while they were together. He knew it wasn’t normal for him but dammit, the other man made him that way. Maybe once he was back where he belonged, he wouldn’t feel the need to be constantly connected. “Are you going to keep your men here?”

A sigh ruffled his hair as Akihito kissed the top of his head. “Yes, I’ll keep them here. I’m sure I can put them to work.”

Asami tightened his arms around his lover. “And you’ll use this base so you’re safe.”

“Fine. I’ll even let you know when I move on.” Asami nodded against his shoulder kissing the flesh there. “You know; you really don’t play fair.”

“I know.” They sat like that, just holding each other until Suoh called out asking if Mom and Dad were done with their fight. “I’m going to kill him.”

“No, you love him too much.” Asami grumbled as they stood up and joined the others. There were plans to make and people to call.

When Asami and company were ready to leave, he pulled Akihito to him, kissing him roughly. “Be careful. I want you home soon.” He then looked up to the Cerberus team and reminded them that if anything happened to their boss, they would have to answer to him. He then got into the car and they pulled away.

Akihito watched until he couldn’t see the taillights any longer before returning back to the house and sitting his men down to explain who they were going after, how they were doing it, and why. He wouldn’t be returning for a couple more weeks at least.

 

**Tokyo, Saturday Night**

Asami entered the penthouse to a flying Tatsu attaching herself to him. Chuckling, he bent down and picked her up.

“I missed you, Papa.” Her little arms wound around his neck and squeezed as she peppered his face with little kisses.

“I missed you too.” He hugged her back as he made his way into the apartment and nodded at Kirishima. “How was she?”

“Tatsu is Tatsu.” He answered with a grin as Suoh walked over to kiss him hello. “Did you get my message?” He whispered in the man’s ear before looking back at Asami.

“How was Akihito?” Tatsu squealed when she heard the name and started bouncing in his arms.

“Settle down.” Asami laughed at her as he sat down with her. “He’s fine. He’ll be returning in a couple weeks.”

Kirishima nodded, understanding the tension in Asami’s voice to mean different yet didn’t want to say anything in front of his daughter. “Well, we’ll let you rest for the night. I’ll fill you in on everything in the morning.”

They said good bye to Tatsu and left the penthouse to go one floor below. As Suoh was unlocking their door, Kei was already unbuttoning his shirt. Ryu may have gotten his fill of his lover but Kei hadn’t had any time for the last week due to complications at work. It was now his turn. Pulling Suoh’s head down, he melded their lips together and grinned when he was picked up and the door slammed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Club and a warehouse are attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I know it's been a while but I had to get some things down in real life. School's about to start and my little man is starting 6th grade. Soo many things to get done because f it lol. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Wanna find out what I'm working on? Come check me out at my new writers page on Fb:  
> [Come See Me. We’ll chat and joke](https://www.facebook.com/fandomwriting/)

Chapter 17

**Tokyo, Sunday Morning**

Kazumi woke first, his eyes immediately resting on Kei’s sleeping face. When the leaner man was at rest, the harshness others saw was missing. Instead he was relaxed, no frowns or worry lines marring his beautiful face. He lightly ran his finger down the side of his face and smiled when Kei turned into the touch. He was very much a physical person but only with him. Anyone else would be in a world of hurt if they tried anything uninvited. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, he got out of bed and pulled the sheet up to cover his lover. Making his way to the shower, he wondered what to make for breakfast. It’d been a while since they had an entire day off.

Kei woke to the sound of the shower running and grinned. Stretching before he moved, he noticed the slight soreness in his back and chuckled. Leaving the bed, he slipped into the bathroom and slid open the shower before Kazumi knew he was there. Breakfast could wait, they hadn’t spent enough time together lately and he was going through withdrawals.

 

 

Asami had ordered breakfast for him and Tatsu instead of cooking. They ate it in the living room as she flipped through channels and ended up on some colorful thing with squealing voices that hurt his head. Some things just shouldn’t exist, he thought as he winced. Yet she was sitting there, eating quietly watching the monstrosity with rapt attention. He sighed to himself. Some things he just had to deal with.

They’d finished eating and he was cleaning up when she left the room, only to return with the two lions. She played with them on the couch for a little while before turning her eyes on him.

“Papa, are you going to marry Aki-chan?” His eyebrows rose at the question. Leaning forward to pick her up, he settled her on the couch arm beside him before replying.

“What makes you ask that?”

“Mika said I can’t have two daddies. I have to have a mama and a papa.” She was playing with the cuff of his sleeve when she said this, a sad look on her face.

“Hey.” He tipped her face up to look at him, “Don’t listen to that. It’s okay to have a mama and a papa but people can have two mamas or two papas to. Okay? There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Yeah?” her hopeful face made him smile.

“Yeah.”

“Are you?” He chuckled, knowing what she was asking.

“I don’t know.”

“Why?”

“That’s something for me to know and you not to worry about.” She crossed her arms at him and pouted cutely. “That’s not going to change my mind.”

“But you like Aki-chan”

“I do.” He agreed, enjoying their little talk and wondering how she was going to try and change his mind.

“Aki-chan likes you.”

“Perhaps.”

“He does, Papa.” He chuckled at her reassurance. “I like Aki-chan and he likes me too.”

“I’m sure he does.”

“He knows how to cook.” Ah, now she was going to try and butter him up.

“So do I.” She pouted again. “Give it up, little dragon, this is a grownup decision. Four year olds do not get to decide who gets married.” He grabbed her and swung her around to lay on the couch and started tickling her.

 

 

**Kobe, Late Sunday Afternoon**

Akihito sighed as he waited for his target to come out of the store he’d entered a good thirty minutes before. How long did it take to get some damn groceries? Kuroki chuckled at his impatience.

“Boss, you want me to go in and see?” He was leaned up against the wall on the other side of the alley, his eyes never leaving the storefront.

“No. We’ll wait a bit longer.” Akihito was watching the sides of the building, wondering whether the guy had somehow caught on to them. He could’ve slipped out the back if he knew. “You know, why don’t you do that, after all? I’ll check for a back entrance.”

They both left the alley behind, each one slinking out into the people walking down the sidewalk. It wasn’t hard for either to blend in. Both were wearing street clothes and looking like teens just out for the day.

Kuroki was searching the store when he heard a quiet curse and a silky voice ask in his ear, “Hey, blondie, wanna give me a ride?” He almost lost it right then and there but continued looking for their target as he listened to his boss try to shake the girl off.

“Sorry, don’t have the time.”

“Oh, come on, such a pretty boy like you. I bet you could show a girl a real good time.”

He heard a catch of breath and wondered if he needed to rescue his boss before he heard his next words.

“First off, get your hands off my dick.” He heard the chick gasp at the language.

“Second, I don’t show any girl a real good time. I get shown a good time. Usually by a guy much taller, more dangerous, and definitely more beautiful than you are.” Kuroki winced when he heard a resounding smack and the girl cursing as she left.

“Damn, Boss, I thought you were cooler than that.” He muttered, almost under his breath.

“Yeah, well, she wasn’t squeezing your dick so hard it might fall off either.”

Kuroki left the store after realizing their target wasn’t there and met his boss back in the alley. Seeing the red mark on the blonde’s face, he winced again.

“I really hope that doesn’t bruise. That guy you were talking about might skin me alive.”

Akihito chuckled at him. “No, it won’t. Looks like we’re going to need all of us for this guy. I hope the others had better luck.” They made their way back to the car and both phoned one of the other two. Both men were still following their targets without any problems. So they decided to get groceries for themselves and make dinner while waiting for the other two. Any execution would wait until they reported in.

 

 

**Tokyo, Early Monday Morning**

 

Kirishima and Suoh woke to their phones going off. Kirishima’s was from the manager of Club Lust while Suoh’s was a call from one of his security men.

Club Lust had been broken into and when the manager and security had shown up, the inside had been destroyed by some type of incendiary device. No one had been injured but the club would need to be closed down. Reporters and police were already at the scene and Kirishima hurriedly dressed as Suoh listened intently to different words from one of his men.

“Someone attacked the guards at warehouse seven earlier. The warehouse is empty and men are dead. I don’t know how many yet. That was Motoki, team leader for the guys relieving the ones there.”

“Connection?” Kei asked quietly as he watched the other get dressed.

“Most likely.” Kazumi started slipping his shoulder holsters on and Kei straightened the leather as he did.

“You’re going down there, aren’t you?” He asked as he smoothed his hands over the black straps. He watched as the blonde reached up for his holsters and helped him into them quietly.

“You know I am. Just like you are going with Asami to the club and dealing with the mess there.” He wrapped his arms around the leaner man and pulled him back against him, placing a kiss on the side of his neck. “I’m sure whoever was there is already gone. I’ll bring clean up in and identify those we’ve lost.  Everything’ll be by the book. You know this.”

“I know.” He pulled his phone out after they grabbed the suit jackets and called Asami to let him know what was going on. At the elevator, they parted, a chaste kiss given but no words said. For once, Kei was thankful for the bodyguards Akihito had assigned to each of them. He watched as the three shadows followed his other half. He took the stairs up to the penthouse and entered without knocking so he wouldn’t wake Tatsu. His and Asami’s guards were outside the apartment but three more were inside and would remain there until Hiroki arrived to watch after her. Moments later, they too were on their way.  

 

Suoh Kazumi wasn’t a man who spooked very easily so when he arrived at the warehouse in question and had a gut feeling that something was wrong, he ignored it. Only two guards came out to meet him and he had them lead him to the bodies. His Komainu guards followed quietly behind him, each calmly studying the area. When he waved them off, they each turned away to secure higher positions. Sniper bullets took them out at the same time.

Suoh turned at the sound of the men falling and before he could move, had a gun at his back and his front. His first instinct was to fight his way out. Two guns were taken away from their owners within seconds and tossed away as he began fighting with the two around him. His ability to move quickly despite his bulk kept him from being overwhelmed by the two as they double teamed him. Mindful that there were others in the warehouse, he kept himself between the two, making sure one of them would be in danger of being shot if they tried to stop him. He moved confidently, blocking moves as he could and counterstriking where possible. The fight was comparably easy and he was reminded why they’d stationed these two here keeping watch over merchandise instead of people.

Taking one down, he pulled his gun out to aim it at the other one when he felt pain bloom in his side. Something hit him in the back of the head and he fell, fighting the blackness as he did. He could hear the ones who’d ambushed him talking and waited until they left, sure his injury would finish him off. He managed to pull his shirt off and wrap it around himself to apply pressure to the wound. Kei was going to be so pissed at him. Pulling his phone out, he pressed the call button.

Kirishima’s phone was ringing. Knowing who the tone belonged to, He excused himself from the club manager and answered it.

“Suoh?”

“Sorry, babe.” The voice was weak and his heart tried to stop beating. “Lo…” Everything went silent and his eyes flew to Asami’s figure. He rushed over and whispered in his ear. Two pairs of eyes stared at each other, one panicked, the other calm but angry before they both rushed to grab one of the motorcycles the guards had followed them in. Four guards followed on theirs. Once they were able to communicate with Asami, they relayed the information back to the other two on where to meet them.

 

Asami and Kirishima rode the bikes right into the warehouse. Stopping the bikes, their eyes scanned the area until they saw two bodies lying next to each other. They left the bikes at a run, followed by their guards. Blood was beginning to pool under Suoh’s body and Kei dropped to his knees beside him. One of the guards tried to get around him and he shoved him away. For once, his analytical mind was failing him.

“Kei. Kei! Move the hell out of the way!” Asami shouted at him to get his attention. Looking up, he nodded and moved to Kazumi’s head, his hands shaking as they framed a pale face. Grey eyes blinked open for a moment and a smile graced almost blue lips.

“It’s okay,” Kazumi mouthed to him as his eyes closed again and Kei gasped on the sob trying to claw its way out of him.

Asami glanced over at his friend and knew he needed to get the man pulled back together. They needed him to help. He ordered the others to put pressure against both holes and stood up. He grabbed ahold of his second and shook him slightly. Dazed eyes stared at him, unseeing until he smacked his cheek.

“Dammit Kei, get yourself together. I need you here now or we won’t keep him alive.” The words soaked in as he’d anticipated and he nodded to Asami, letting he know he was there.

“We’re going to move him to the car, you sit with him and keep the pressure on. WE can’t let him bleed out. Can you do that?”

Kirishima’s eyes flashed at him and he knew his orders would be taken care of.

“Good.” He turned and told the others what to do, then had one of the guards drive to the hospital, following the motorcycles clearing the way. Diplomatic tags always helped in emergencies. 

Suoh was taken straight back to the OR, leaving the rest to wait. Asami was on the phone, calling his personal physician and telling him he wanted whoever was needed to make sure Suoh would be okay. He then turned to the guards and realized that only four of them were there. The other two had stayed behind in order to start piecing together what had happened. He was informed of their three men being taken out as well. All in all, the body count was twelve dead and one seriously injured.

 Asami took his keys and phone before pushing him down in a chair to wait. He turned the phone to vibrate and handed it to one of the guards. Pocketing the keys, he pointed to the distracted man.

“One of you come with me, the others stay with him. Call me immediately if there’s any news. Keep an eye on him.” Asami led his guard outside, letting him know they would be returning home in order to change clothes and get some for Kirishima. He knew the other guy wouldn’t realize how he was dressed until much later. He also needed to let Akihito know about his men. He’d be making that call in private.

“What should I call you?”

“Watashi is fine, sir.” The much younger man told him. Most of akihitos men were younger than him, he realized.  

“Well, Watashi, we’ll change cars when we leave. We'll collect some clothes for him and I need to call your boss.”

“Of course, sir.”

The rest of the ride was quiet as he thought about what he would say. When he’d left Kobe, he hadn’t thought this would be happening.

 

**Kobe, Early Monday Morning**

 

Akihito and his team were on their way back to the safe house when his phone started ringing. Seeing it was Asami, he answered right away.

“Asami?”

“Akihito, I have news. Are you busy?”

“No, just on the way back to the house. Why? What’s happened?” Three heads swiveled to look at him, before Kuroki turned to pay attention to the road.”

“Are you driving?”

“Kuroki is.”

“A warehouse and a club were attacked tonight. Suoh went with his guards to check out the warehouse. We believe they were ambushed. I’m sorry, Akihito but his guards are dead.” Akihito closed his eyes, trying to swallow his emotions at the news.

“And Suoh?”

“He’s still in surgery.”

“How’s Kirishima?” He asked quietly, knowing the relationship between the two.

“In shock, I think. I left him at the hospital so I could come back and get him some clothes and get changed myself.”

“And you?”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re lying to me,” Akihito knew how much both men meant to Asami so the lie, while probably working on others, didn’t even faze him. The silence on the other end agreed with him. The man would probably internalize what he was feeling while searching for the culprits with unnerving intensity. Akihito sighed to himself. They talked for a few more minutes before Akihito made him promise to call him as soon as they heard anything.

“Kuroki.”

“Takaba-sama?”

“We need to return to Tokyo immediately.”

“Of course, Takaba-sama. Should we collect our belongings from the safe house?”

He closed his eyes and nodded. Asami’s voice hadn’t changed tone once during their conversation and he knew he had been exercising his famous control over himself. Akihito couldn’t let him face this on his own, nor could he imagine Kirishima being able to perform his duties while his lover was in surgery or for the first few days afterwards, though he knew the stern man would try. His petty revenge seemed small in comparison and so decided to return back to Tokyo in order to support the people he had quickly come to care for.

Taking out his phone, he called Takeshi and told him to get them immediate flights to Tokyo. No, he didn’t care how he accomplished it, just get it done. The members of Cerberus team stayed quiet and realized that they wouldn’t be driving as they’d originally thought. They all knew that it wasn’t often he used his power but could understand the reasoning why. Once they made it back to the safe house, all four quickly packed what they had and drove to the airport. Takeshi had booked them a pilot with his own jet and the man was waiting for them when they arrived.

 

************

 

Two hours after he’d talked to Asami, Takaba Akihito walked into the waiting area the older man was pacing. He passed his lover, brushing the back of their hands together, to walk over to Kirishima and pull him into an unresisting hug. The taller man didn’t show his emotions on his face but as he whispered into his ear, he could feel the shoulders relax slightly and eyes flicked over to meet his.

“Thank you, Akihito-sama.” He spoke the first words anyone had heard from him since they’d found Suoh laying on the cold cement. He sounded like he was going to break and Akihito pulled his head against his shoulder, looking over at Asami.

“Why don’t you all go take a break?” While his words were in a question, his tone and the look he gave the guards told them to get out. They left without further prodding. Akihito rolled his eyes at the tone but wrapped his arms tightly around the man holding on to him.

Asami watched the two, unsure of what he should do at the moment. He hadn’t ever needed to comfort one of his men and certainly not Kei. He was one with an unshakable amount of strength no matter what had happened in their lives.

Akihito was watching him as he held Kei in his arms and smirked then whispered in the others ear. His eyes widened as Kei’s shoulders began to shake and he glared at his younger lover. Asami narrowed his eyes. What exactly had his lover said to cause that reaction? Had he caused the other man to start crying? No, not Kei, surely not. But, he was having a pretty hard time, so it was possible. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what to do. He certainly didn’t want to tell his lover to leave his friend alone and stop making it worse, but what if he was?

“He’s freaking out, Kirishima. You really should look.” The whispered words had Kei trying not to laugh out loud. The brat was making it hard though. He’d understood what was going through his head and had immediately started saying things to bring him back into focus. Apparently, it didn’t bother him to start making ridiculous statements about the only other person in the room.

“He’s glaring at me now. I think he thinks I’ve made you cry.” Kei couldn’t help the slight laugh that escaped and he pushed the younger man away.

“Thank you.” Akihito’s smile was understanding and when Kei looked over to Asami, he understood what the younger man had been saying. “I’m fine, Ryu.”

Kirishima looked back to Akihito and asked, “Why are you here? I know you haven’t finished.”

“Some things are more important.” He shrugged and sat back against the chair he was in, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back against the wall. “Let me know when there’s news.” Within moments, he was asleep and the other two just stared. Asami shook his head before opening the door to the waiting room and allowing the guards back inside. Cerberus team didn’t seem one bit surprised at Akihito falling asleep and promptly joined him.

“I guess they haven’t slept?” Asami nodded at the words. He wasn’t surprised considering the group had been returning to the safe house when he’d called them.

“When I called, he said they were on the way back to the safe house.”

“He’s lost weight.” He also had circles under his eyes from what Kirishima could see.

“Yes, he has.” Asami moved to sit in the chair beside his lover and move him so that he was laying with his head in his lap. He carded his hand through the blonde hair and relaxed a small bit. This one was fine, now all his energy could go to thinking about finding and destroying those who had attacked his men. Someone would pay for what had happened.

It was a few hours later when the doctor finally came out and talked to them.

“He’s lost a lot of blood. He’s lucky. The bullet barely missed his organs. He’s going to need a lot of bedrest in order to heal.”

“Is he awake? Can we see him?”

“No, he’s sleeping off the anesthesia right now but should wake up within the hour.” The doctor met Kirishima’s eyes, “You’re his partner?”

Kirishima nodded.

“I can let you in but no one else right now. Once he wakes up, others can see him.” Sighs of relief went through the men at the doctors news and Kirishima followed him out of the room.

“Akihito.” Asami said quietly in his ear. “Wake up.” When no answer came, he grinned evilly and bit down on an ear.

“Shit! What the fuck Asami!” A light rumbling was his answer as lips took his. His eyes widened momentarily before closing as he was pulled closer into the slow but sweet kiss. When they parted, he wound his arms around Asami and rested his head against his chest.

“The doctor came in. Suoh’s going to be fine. Kirishima’s with him right now.” Akihito heaved a sigh of relief.

“Good.”

“You came back.”

“Mmm, don’t get used to it.” The expected answer had Asami hiding his smile against his hair as he closed his eyes.

“Thank you Akihito. I didn’t know how to get through to him.”

“Idiot.” The insult was delivered with a pinch to his arm as Akihito snuggled against him and closed his eyes again.

“What, am I your pillow now.”

“Too hard to be a pillow.” Asami’s chuckle had him turning red and he huffed. “When can we see him?”

“Soon as he wakes up.”

“Good, wake me up when it’s time.” Asami’s arm wrapped around him as he fell back asleep.

***********

 

 Kei had his head resting beside his hand when he opened his eyes and Kazumi smiled gently. He knew he’d worried his lover. He ran his fingers over the dried tear tracks on his cheek and wondered how long he’d held them in before letting them flow. He wouldn’t have allowed others to see them.

Dark eyes blinked up at him at his touch. Fresh tears began to form and he wiped them away.

“Please don’t cry, Kei.” It would break his heart to see the man in front of him cry. They continued to fall and ignoring the pain, he pulled the other to him. “Fuck baby, you’re killing me here.” His words just caused the sobs to come harder and he mentally groaned.

“I thought you were dead.” He heard through the sobs and tightened his arms.

“I’m right here, Kei. Open your eyes and look at me.”

“I know that. It’s the only reason I’m not killing you.” Kazumi chuckled then groaned as pain lanced through him. Kei noticed immediately and jumped back. Kazumi grabbed his hand so he couldn’t go far.

“I’ve got to let them know you’re awake.” He pulled on his hand and the grip tightened.

“Not yet. I was thinking about something. It’s something I’ll regret if I never do it.” Kazumi looked away for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“What is it?” Kei swallowed, nervous as different scenarios poured through his mind.

“Marry me, Kei.” Dark eyes that were almost black blinked at him for a few moments. Of everything that had flashed through his mind, that hadn’t been one.

“Why?”

“Why not? I’ve loved you for a long time Kei.”

“Ask me when you’re not flat on your back, bastard.” A huge smile answered his command and he leaned down to kiss his partner chastely. “Now, I need to let them know.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor comes to Tokyo and Akihito makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, it's been a while, I know. A lot of RL piled on top of me and I just wasn't able to get to writing. It seems though, that the bug has caught me once again.  
> I hope everyone will be happy to see our boys back. This new chapter is kind of short compared to my usual chapters but the next one should more than make up for it. I have a couple surprises in this chapter for all of you that I don't think anyone would have seen coming. So without further ado, chapter 18 is up. I hope you all enjoy.

It had been a week since the encounter that landed Suoh Kazumi in the hospital and brought Takaba Akihito running back to Tokyo.A week of late nights, too much caffeine, and not enough sleep for any of the men with a vested interest in finding out who exactly was responsible.

Asami lit a cigarette as he let his eyes settle on the pacing form in his office. Akihito reminded him of a caged animal, needing his freedom to run or fly as he saw fit. The fact that he was actually here instead of off somewhere else still surprised Asami even after a week of seeing the younger man every day. He chuckled silently as he thought of Akihito ordering Kei out of the building and back to Kazumi’s side the day after the shooting. Kei wasn’t to return until they found ones responsible or Kazumi was able to take care of himself.

The ringing of his phone snagged his attention and he answered it quietly.

“Asami.”

“Sir, Fei Long is requesting a meeting. He says he has information you require.” His receptionist said in a hurried voice.

“Let him up.” His eyes met Akihito’s as he hung up and he wondered how the other man would deal with the beautiful Chinese man. Fei Long would take one look at Akihito and want him for himself. Asami smirked at the thought. It would be amusing to see the other man be put in his place by his lover.

“Akihito, come stand over here. One of my friendlier rivals is here with information.” A quirk of an eyebrow was his answer as Akihito moved to lean against the desk and study him.

“Exactly how friendly are we talking about here?” There was no censorship in the low question, merely a curiosity that made Asami wonder what the other was thinking.

“Friendly as in we don’t regularly try to kill each other.”

“Un-huh. And me coming to stand over there would be your way of showing ownership?” Asami thought about it for a moment and realized it as well. “Are you thinking he’s going to want to steal me away?” Akihito moved closer, lowering his lips to whisper in Asami’s ear. “I would have to want to be stolen to be stolen, old man. Now sit back and be the intimidating presence you normally are. I’ll just be over here out of the way and observe.”

Asami watched as Akihito moved to the corner of the room he seemed to have appropriated. The spot gave the younger man a perfect view of not only the office and anyone in it but also a view of the city.He watched as the other made himself comfortable, propped his feet up on his desk and brought his laptop to his lap. It was interesting watching Akihito work. Asami had found out that he could watch his lover for hours like that if he wasn’t interrupted and it baffled the man how it was possible for his attention to be so complete on one person but he found he actually enjoyed the obsession he had.

The knock at his office door had him schooling his features and he caught the look of amusement on Akihito’s face as he did so. Forcing his eyes away, he steepled his fingers as he waited for Fei Long to enter.

“Asami.” Liu Fei Long greeted in his silky voice. His eyes quickly scanned the room, stopping and rounding in surprise momentarily on Akihito before returning to study Asami. His graceful movements across the room seemed a bit more exaggerated than usual and Asami fought the growl that was fighting to be heard. He knew exactly what Fei Long was doing, trying to raise interest from someone he liked the look of.

“Fei Long. You couldn’t do this through the phone?” Ice dripped from his words and seemed to startle the Baishe leader.

“You do not appreciate me coming by to see you?” An elegant hand played with waist length silky black hair as eyes fluttered at him. “I feel so unwanted here.”

Asami stared at him unblinkingly as the deceptively willowy frame came around the desk and trailed a finger down Asami’s bicep. Asami fought the need to move away as his brain stuttered trying to come up with a plausible reason for the action.

“Cut the shit, Fei.” Asami looked up to see Akihito pressing a thin blade against Fei Long’s neck. He had moved quicker than Asami would’ve given him credit for. Where exactly had he been hiding the dagger length blade? Fei Long moved his hand away quickly and backed away with a flirtatious grin.

“I was wondering how long you would sit there quietly, my dear friend.” Fei Long chuckled as Akihito backed away to lean against the desk. “I must admit to my surprise in seeing you here of all places. I did not know you were so..” He fluttered a hand in the air as though searching for the right phrase. “… intimately acquainted.”

Akihito tilted his head slightly, “Who said we were?” Asami watched quietly, wondering what Akihito’s plan was, he certainly didn’t mind the other man knowing, especially after the triad leader had done that. He allowed a small shudder to wrack his frame. While he had no problem admitting just how exquisitely beautiful the man was, he also had never felt an attraction either.

“Why, my love, you did. Your reaction just now proved it. I am surprised to see it, that’s all.” Fei Long moved away to sit on one of the couches of the room and waited for the other two to join him. Akihito smiled softly to himself as he ducked his head.

Asami watched in fascination as his lovers’ cheeks pinkened slightly. He wasn’t used to seeing that reaction, at least not outside of the bedroom. Was he actually embarrassed over his reaction to Fei Long’s flirting? Or that it showed there was something between them? Their eyes met and Asami held his hand out. Akihito took it and he pulled him against him. He wrapped an arm around a slender waist and brought a hand up to tilt Akihito’s head back.

“Hey. What are you embarrassed about?” He stroked a thumb over Akihito’s lower lip and watched as the blue eyes dilated. “Him finding out? Or the fact that you gave yourself away?” Akihito looked away and Asami let out a small growl of displeasure. The eyes came back quickly, a frown between them. “I personally enjoyed your reaction.” He smirked at the surprised look. Asami pressed his lips to Akihito’s quickly, wanting more but unwilling to give Fei Long a show.

They joined the other man on the couches. Asami sitting across from Fei Long, pulling Akihito down beside him. He may not be willing to be an exhibitionist at the moment but he also wasn’t willing to let go just yet. He still felt the need to keep his Kitten next to him at all times of the day and silently wondered if the feeling would ever abate. It was a problem he wasn’t sure he wanted to fix.

“What is it you wanted to see me about, Fei Long? You said you have information for me?” Leaning back against the cushions he moved a hand down Akihito’s back and around his waist until he was able to push under the shirt and feel the warm skin there. Ahh, that was what he needed. He relaxed and was able to focus on the man across from him.

“I’m sure you remember calling me about the group who targeted you supposedly working with me to get rid of you?” Fei Long’s eyes met his after watching him slip his arm around Akihito. Was he imagining it or did the other man seem to also relax slightly? AT his nod, the triad leader continued.

“We have found out who they are working with and I’ve sent my best man in to gather information.” Asami’s eyebrows jumped in surprise.

“Why would you do that? I or my people mean nothing to you.”

“And that is our biggest misunderstanding, Asami. You may personally mean little to me or mine but it is in the best interest of everyone involved that nothing happens to you. I would not be able to trust the others wanting to move up in this region. The devil you know and all that.” His eyes flickered to Akihito and back before continuing. “Plus, it seems that there is a reason that I should pay more attention to what happens to you.”

“Oh? I take it, my being with Akihito is that reason?” The hand that was resting on Asami’s thigh squeezed reassuringly at his words.

“He is an important person to me Asami. He can tell you the reasons later if he wishes.” Fei Long and Akihito shared a look before Akihito nodded in understanding. “Now, I have sent my best man in to investigate what is going on. He has found out that there is a meeting where he is in Hong Kong between the men you are after and the Chinese they are working with. I am sure you would like to be notified of what happens at this meeting?”

“Of course, when is this meeting? I would like to be present.” Akihito growled low in his throat at Asami’s words and Asami glanced over at him in question.

“You will not go there. My men will be at the meeting and will make sure his man gets out. I’m sure he sent in one of his husbands.” Fei Long nodded when Akihito glanced over.

“One of his husbands?” That was new information.

“Yes, don’t become distracted, old man.” Akihito said teasingly. This time it was Fei Long with the surprised face and he chuckled at the words.

“I’ll show you old man later, brat.” His hand stroked lightly across a taut stomach. He felt more than heard the indrawn breath and smirked. “Why shouldn’t I go there? We have been chasing these men for over a month now.”

“Asami, I know you want to deal with the problem as soon as possible as they have caused you many problems but we need to know what their end game is. It seems that they are not only after you but me as well. I would like to know what is being threatened in my camp also.” Fei Long reasoned.

“Fine, send in Akihito’s men. They can get the information and never be seen until they want to be. I know that one from personal experience.” He sighed, knowing he would normally not be so quick to rush in either. These things took time. You had to have all the information available. He could only blame his need for haste on the fact that Kazumi was still laying in a bed injured by the bastards.

“Yes, I believe Cerberus Team would be a good one to use. How soon is the meeting? Will they have time to set up and map out the comings and goings of those already there?” Akihito responded as he leaned back into Asami. The arm around him tightened and he felt Asami bury his nose in his hair.

“From what Yoh has determined so far, the meet will happen in a couple of weeks. We have no precise date. That should give your men enough time to gather their intelligence.” Fei Long paused for a moment, looking down at his hands. One was twisting a ring as he did so. When he looked back up, there was something in his expression Asami had never seen before but recognized instantly. It was the look of a man who was facing true fear for the first time. “Just promise me one thing Akihito. Get him back to us. I’m not sure how… what either one of us would do if we lost him.”

“They will get him out safely, Fei. You have my word on that. Am I correct in assuming the other one hasn’t stopped monitoring communications since this started?” Akihito asked with a slight grin.

“Of course, you know how he is. Obsessive to the point of driving everyone around him nuts.” Asami thought on those words and one man jumped to the front of his mind. He knew a man just like that. Surely not, but for some reason he had to ask anyway.

“Mikhail? Arbatov is your other husband?” Two pairs of surprised eyes looked at him and Akihito’s mouth was dropped open. He gently closed it. “I’ll take that as a yes. Interesting.”

“But how…”

“Come now, Kitten. There is only one man that comes to mind as obsessive as what he just described. You two refusing to name him just made it easier to figure out.” Asami grinned as both tried to wipe the flummoxed expressions away as they sat there. He was learning more and more about his little wildcat and about the two men he dealt with on a regular basis. Perhaps now they would all understand or at least work on understanding each other a little better.

The meeting lasted a while longer before Fei Long made his excuses, unwilling to stay away from Hong Kong longer than absolutely necessary.

 

****

 

It was the early hours of the morning before Asami and Akihito were able to pull themselves away from preparations for the Team Cerberus mission. Asami glanced over at his lover and weighed his options. He knew the younger man wouldn’t go home with him at the moment. For some reason, he refused to be caught waking up in the same bed by Tatsu and Asami was starting to get irritated by it. He watched as Akihito smothered a yawn and smiled. Standing, he walked over and pulled him up into his arms.

“Come home with me, Akihito.”

“You know better.” Akihito ran a hand over his chest as he leaned into him.

“We could always use my secret room for any extra activities. It is soundproof.” Akihito’s quick shake of his head had Asami sighing in displeasure. “Give me a reason that makes sense. You’re already a part of our lives, Akihito. It can’t be that you want to hide this from Tatsu. Or do you?”

“No, I’m not trying to hide it.” His eyes jumped up to meet Asami’s. “Believe me, I’m not. I just… Ugg, why is this so hard?” Akihito looked away and down.

Asami tipped his chin back and placed a barely there kiss on his lips. He unwrapped Akihito and moved to stand by the floor to ceiling window looking out over Tokyo. He had a feeling he knew what Akihito wanted to say but didn’t want to acknowledge it. Running a hand through his hair, he stood there, staring unseeing out at the world.

Akihito watched him as he stood there. While the mans’ posture never changed, he looked almost defeated standing there. He knew Asami wanted him, but he wasn’t sure he could hand himself over to what that room meant. Could he do it? If he couldn’t, would he lose Asami? He didn’t think he would, but he had a feeling that their relationship would suffer if he couldn’t get over this obstacle. If he told Asami no, then the man would probably pull back from him. He wouldn’t be able to blame him either. It would be as though he didn’t trust the man. And that’s when it hit him. It all came down to trust, didn’t it?

“It’s all about trust, isn’t it? Do I trust you enough not to do what they did to me.” Asami turned around at his words, surprise on his face. “I didn’t understand at first but it just came to me.” Akihito moved to stand in front of his lover and smiled. “But I don’t need to worry about that, do I? You wouldn’t hurt me like they did.”

Asami brought his hand up to cup the side of Akihito’s face. “Kitten, the only pain I would ever give you would merely bring your pleasure higher.”

Akihito’s hand covered his and their lips met gently. “Then take me home with you.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami hears a bit of how Fei Long and Akihito met. A bit of sexy time, though maybe not as was expected and a little fluff at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was expecting to write this one way but certain character issues said no. You'll understand when it happens. 
> 
> Also I have started a fifth extra for this series on how Aki and Fei became like brothers. It will be just a few chapters. If you're interested, check it out. There will be a few things answered there.

They were on the way to Asami’s home when he asked the question. Akihito was ready for it and wondered what had kept him from asking until then.

“How do you know them?” Asami asked as he pulled out a cigarette. Cracking the window, the fire from the lighter lit up his face for a bare sec and Akihito saw the blank mask there. Ah, he was expecting an answer he wouldn’t like.

“Remember I told you I gave the Takaba’s a lot of trouble in my teen years?” He leaned against Asami’s side and the free hand immediately wrapped around him.

“Yes.” Their hands laced when he answered.

“Well, when I was fifteen we got in this huge fight about how I was following in my father’s footsteps and that I would be dead before I made it to adulthood.” Akihito grimaced a little, he hated remembering the hurt on his adoptive parents faces when he’d finally come home.

“That night, I made a decision and just took off. I wasn’t sure where’d I go. I stowed away on this ship, I got caught though.” A slight chuckle from Asami at that. “Anyways, the captain allowed me to work my way to their destination which was Hong Kong.”

“You know, he’s got a nephew, right?”

“It’s hard to miss when he’s always there.”

“Right. So, anyways, I fed this toddler who I thought was a street kid and later that night Fei found me asleep on top of a building. I threatened him, he laughed at me, and the rest is history.” Akihito shrugged and he felt the arm around him tightening. He turned and climbed into Asami’s lap.

“There’s a lot you aren’t telling me.” Fingers splayed at his hips as Asami watched him in the shadows.

“There is but we’ll get there. Right now, I’d rather talk some other way.” The tightening of Asami’s fingers told him he felt the same way. Their lips met in the middle, tongues slowly exploring each other. Asami unbuttoned his shirt and ran a large hand up to tweak a nipple.

Running his lips down Akihito’s throat, Asami bit at the pulse point there, eliciting a shudder. He growled and sucked on the skin there, marking the younger man for all to see. Akihito threaded his fingers in dark hair and pulled back causing Asami to moan as he fit their lips together again.

Fingers tightened on hips as Asami flipped them around to lay Akihito on the cushioned seat. The hand in his hair gripped harder as he moved down a smooth chest, teeth biting roughly at nipples before continuing to where he was already unbuttoning slacks. Asami licked at the strip of skin he uncovered as his hands pulled the pants down further, freeing the erection he was hunting.

Akihito propped himself up on an elbow, eyes narrowed in pleasure as Asami took him in his mouth. Gasping, he let his head fall back as the skilled tongue and mouth took his breath away.

Asami buried his nose against Akihito’s skin and swallowed. He growled when he heard a knock at the partition. The fingers in his hair tightened as he quickened his movements. Up, down, tongue pressing against the underside, swiping up the vein and into the slit at the end. He glanced up to see Akihito’s head thrown back, mouth open, small sounds of pleasure coming from him. The tight hand in his hair told him he was almost there and an appreciative moan sounded from him at the wanton sight of his lover. He lightly scraped his teeth along the length as he neared the tip and felt Akihito jerk against him.

“Ah.. A-sami. Fuck!” He swallowed the length again as he tasted his Kitten spurt down his throat. Once he was done, he let Akihito slip from his mouth and covered his body, taking his mouth in a brutal kiss. He pulled Akihito’s pants back up and buttoned them. Licking his lips at the sight in front of him, he opened the door and pulled his lover out of the limo

A disheveled Akihito followed him without protest. He didn’t seem to see the looks of appreciation and lust thrown at him from others as they swept through the lobby and into the elevator. His attention was on the man beside him, his brain still a bit scrambled from the orgasm he’d just experienced. He leaned back against a hard chest as the elevator ascended and strong arms wrapped around him. Looking down, he was startled to see his shirt still undone and tried to button it back up. The growl in his ear as Asami lightly slapped his hands away and ran a hand over his muscles there had him grinning and giving up. Apparently, the man wanted him only half dressed. He wouldn’t remind him of the fact that there were guards posted outside his home.

As the doors opened and six pairs of eyes landed on them, he felt Asami stiffen. Of the six, only three seemed surprised. The Komainu guards looked away quickly while Asami’s own guards gaped slightly. Akihito fought a grin as he walked up to one and closed his mouth for him. He saw the quick swallow and look of panic in the man’s eyes and winked.

“Careful, Boys. You might make me think that someone coming home with him is a rare occurrence.” He patted the man’s cheek and walked past, grinning at the rest. He could feel Asami’s heat they were so close together. “Your men seemed surprised Asami. Do they not communicate?” He watched as a hand swiped a card in front of him before looking over his shoulder into molten eyes.

“I believe they are surprised over your state of dress, Kitten. Your men on the other hand seemed at ease with it. Tell me, do you often walk around with your body on display?” A note of possession was in the voice as they entered the penthouse and both missed the shivers of fear that skittered down the guards’ spines.

“They have seen me often. It’s not like there’s anything special about most men seeing another man without a shirt and they never saw my back.” He whispered when he saw a guard sleeping on the couch. He watched as Asami walked over and lightly tapped the young man on the shoulder. He whispered something and the guard stood up, bowed to them both, and promptly left.

“Her guard?”

“Yes, he lives on the lower level. Same as Kei and Kazumi.” Asami took his hand and pulled him down the hallway, stopping at a door and quietly opening it. Tatsu was asleep, her lions in bed with her. They entered the room and Asami leaned down to press a light kiss to her forehead, followed by Akihito doing the same as well. He was then pulled out of the room and down the hall to the large bedroom. Asami crossed to the wall where he knew the button to open the room was and turned to him.

“Are you sure?” Golden eyes searched him and he smiled at the look there.

“Yes.” Asami pulled him into his arms and kissed him gently as he pushed the button. Walking Akihito backwards, he stopped at the edge of the bed and brought his head up. The amber eyes were shot through with black showing his arousal. Akihito watched as Asami started removing his clothes, enjoying the impromptu striptease.

Asami smirked at him as his hands went to his slacks and briefly played with the snap there.

“Get on with it old man.” Akihito growled low in his throat. Asami chuckled and quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothing. He looked up just in time to see Akihito doing the same. He watched as Akihito looked around the room in curiosity and hid the smirk that was threatening. He had a feeling his Kitten would enjoy this room more than he thought he would once they started using the toys he owned. Nothing in this room had been used on another person. He hadn’t wanted to use them on anyone until his little wildcat had come into his life. He’d learned years before how to wield each object in the room from a Master and had felt the pain of each item as well. Since then, he hadn’t played with anyone in this way. He knew he didn’t want Akihito calling him Master though, more like he wanted the other man to be able to trust him and willingly admit to that trust.

As Akihito moved around the room, Asami laid on the bed, waiting. He wrapped his hand around the lion on his chest and raised it to his lips.

Akihito turned back to the bed and saw Asami laying on it, wearing only his symbol and he hardened the rest of the way. Fuck, the man was hot. He was splayed out on the bed, arms behind his head, one leg bent and the other down. His mouth watered as he took in the picture and when one hand beckoned him closer, he willingly crawled up the bed between the legs and licked from groin to neck. Straddling Asami’s waist, he settled there as their lips met, devouring each other.

Asami pulled him down until they were chest to chest and smoothly flipped their positions. He saw the flicker of apprehension touch Akihito’s eyes and smiled as their lips parted.

“Shhh.” He ran fingertips from neck to waist as his eyes skimmed over his lover. ‘Mine,” he thought as he bent to bite at a nipple. Akihito moaned helplessly under him and his eyes flickered up to meet the others. He grinned wickedly against pale skin and moved to the other side.

Akihito moved a hand to Asami’s shoulder, his eyes closing as Asami bit at him again. Suddenly, his hand was removed and both arms were held above his head. His eyes popped open to see Asami straddling his chest and felt leather wrapped steel close around his wrists. His first instinct was to try and escape and he started pulling at his hands. He felt a heavy weight trap him against the bed and his mind blanked.

He didn’t see Asami as he thrashed trying to escape what would surely be another rape. He’d not been helpless in years and it was happening again. How was it happening again?

Asami watched as his Kitten turned into a spitting wildcat. He released the handcuffs and took a deep breath. It seemed that was a trigger point. He would need to go a lot slower than he’d thought. Holding Akihito’s resisting body to him, he turned them over so that Akihito was on top and wrapped his arms around the struggling man. When his legs threatened a certain part of him, he trapped those too.

The only sounds coming from his lover was harsh breathing. His eyes were wild and Asami knew he wasn’t seeing where they were but memories. He closed his eyes for a moment to settle himself before talking quietly to Akihito.

“Shh. Kitten. It’s me. No one can hurt you anymore.” He continued on in this vein until Akihito calmed down enough that he could sit them both up against the headboard. He held the younger man in his arms, pressing light kisses in his hair as the other body trembled against his.

He’d heard of PTSD before, of course. He’d seen men lose it over a firework going off. He’d seen them crumble if there were too many bodies pressed against them. Triggers. He should’ve expected it after what Akihito had gone through. Running his hand down a scar ridden back, he sighed. His lover had so many scars and he had a feeling that the ones on his body were just the least of them.

******

Akihito could feel hands touching him gently and it confused him. No one ever touched him that way. Why would someone be nice to him here? Were they trying to trick him.

It was so dark. Why couldn’t he see?

A deep voice was saying something but he couldn’t understand it.

He shook his head. No, he was dreaming. This wasn’t his world anymore.

A flash of golden eyes entered his mind. Yes, he knew those eyes. He knew them in so many ways. Anger, pain, love. Wait, no he hadn’t said that had he? But Akihito knew. Just like he hadn’t said it yet.

Another set of eyes, younger, but just as devilish played through his mind. He smiled and reached for the ones they belonged to.

He felt Asami rubbing his arms as he held him in his arms. A soft sigh escaped as Asami kissed the top of his head. He kept his eyes closed and lay there, soaking in the comforting heat of the embrace. He’d let his fears ruin their night and wasn’t sure what to do now.

“Asami, I’m sorry.” He felt the mans body jerk in surprise before the arms wrapped tightly around him.

“No reason to apologize, Kitten. It’s not like you meant to freak out on me.” Asami loosened his arms and moved Akihito to the side so he could get up. Holding out his hand, he pulled Akihito out of the room and into his bedroom. Releasing his hand, Asami moved to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sleeping pants and a shirt before continuing on to the bathroom. Looking back at the not moving Akihito, Asami nodded his head to the door. “Come on.”

Asami turned on the water, bending over to make sure the temperature was right before turning the shower on. He then straightened up and turned to Akihito who was watching him with a slightly puzzled look.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Akihito replied and allowed Asami to push him toward the water. He got in behind Akihito and watched as the younger man stood under the spray. His head was tilted back and he was letting it flow down himself freely. Asami wasn’t sure he’d ever seen a more erotic sight in his life. Glancing down, he smirked at himself. That would have to wait. He reached over and picked up a bottle of shower gel. Pouring some in his hands, he reached out and began running them over Akihito’s body. Akihito leaned back against him as his hands spread the lather over his skin. Soft sighs escaped and Asami pressed a kiss to his neck before dropping to his knees to finish the job.

He let his hands skim over legs and feet before moving back upwards as he stood. Akihito leaned back against him again as his hands stopped at his waist. A hand took his and led it a little lower. A groan left his throat at what Akihito wanted.

He bit at Akihito’s ear before whispering, “Are you sure?”

Akihito turned in his arms and ran a hand down to circle him. “Are you saying you don’t want to?” The playful tone mixed with the lust in his eyes had Asami lifting him up so Akihito could wrap his legs around his waist.

“I didn’t say that.” He growled as his greedily attacked the smiling lips in front of him. He backed Akihito against the wall and slid his hand down to rest against the opening there. Pressing in, he moaned at the tight feeling. Their lips continued to devour, each taking turns to suck the others tongue. 

“Now.” Akihito said as he wrenched his lips away, drawing in a deep breath.

“You’re not…”

“Ryuichi, now.” Akihito demanded as he clutched the hair at Asami’s neck and bit a shoulder, sucking deeply. A shudder ran through Asami as he did so and he moved to slid inside. Akihito’s gasp and tightening legs held him still as he seated himself fully.

“Fuck, you’re tight. Not sure how long this’ll last.” Tilting Akihito’s lower body out a bit, he started thrusting slowly, trying to stay in control as the tight walls massaged his length. Looking up from the joining of their bodies, their eyes met. He leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on Akihito’s lips as his hips started moving faster. Akihito’s hands were scrambling for purchase against slick muscle as moan after moan sounded from him. Nails bit into his shoulders as he pounded inside, hitting the bundle of nerves there.

Akihito moved his hand to his groin and Asami growled at him.

“Mine.” Akihito smirked and removed his hand as Asami slammed their lips together. Their breaths mingled as they tried to control the sounds coming from themselves. Slapping of flesh on flesh echoed through the room until suddenly Akihito tensed. His shoulders pressed against the shower wall and his mouth opened in an unheard scream as he came. Asami watched before thrusting a few more times and emptying himself inside his lover.

Once they were recovered enough to move, they finished their shower. Asami toweled them both off and led Akihito into his bedroom. He slipped the shirt on his lover and buttoned him up before pulling the pants on and settling them both in bed. Turning on his side, he wrapped an arm around a slim waist and pulled Akihito’s body back against his. He pressed a kiss into the neck and closed his eyes, relaxed for the first time in days.

“You said Mine?”

“Mmm.”

“Then you’re Mine as well, Asami.”

“Mmmhmmm.”

They fell asleep like that, no more words needed between the two.

 

*****

 

Akihito woke to the smells of coffee. He tried to snuggle into the warmth that was beside him but received a chuckle instead.

“Papa! He’s awake!” A young voice tried to whisper but was unsuccessful.

“It does seem to be the case, doesn’t it?” Asami’s voice said as though he were amused. Akihito kept his eyes closed and groaned. He was not ready to face a curious Tatsu the morning after.

The bed started bouncing and a moment later, he felt the little girl land on his stomach, knocking his breath out.

“Ummph.” His arms circled Tatsu so she would stop moving and peeked his eyes open. “Morning, Beautiful.”

A huge grin met his words and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I missed you, Aki-chan.”

“I missed you too, baby girl.” She sat up on his stomach and crossed her arms with a cute little pout.

“You’re not allowed to go away ever again.”

“I’m not?”

“Nope.” She shook her head and laid back down to hug him again. “Me and Papa were sad.”

“Aww, I promise the next time I go away, I’ll explain why. Ok?” He tilted her chin up to look at him as he said this.

“Promise?”

“Of course.” They shared another hug before she bounced off the bed.

“Come on, Aki-chan, Papa made breakfast.” Her quick recovery had him grinning as she ran out of the room and he met Asami’s eyes.

“So, you were sad?” Asami shrugged before leaning over to ravage his lips.

“I’m holding you to that promise. Come eat.”

With that, Asami walked out of the room, leaving an open-mouthed Akihito staring after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps I shouldn't have tried to put handcuffs on a PTSD sufferer. Asami will need to not surprise his Kitten like he did here, but if you've read Happy Birthday, You Perverted Old Man, you'll know he does get there.


End file.
